Gravity Falls: 2B Seperate
by YingYang7
Summary: Dipper, Mabel and Soos attempt to shut down the portal, but Grunkle Stan pleads with them not to, for everything he has done is for family. Mabel chooses to trust Grunkle Stan, and the portal activates, but she gets sucked in. Meanwhile after thirty years, Stanford Pines returns to the Nightmare Realm, to destroy Bill Cipher once and for all...
1. Prologue - Not What He Seems

'DON'T TOUCH THAT BUTTON!'.

Grunkle Stan – Mabel widened eyes opening mouth staring at the flashing red button hearing him panting, and she turned around to the door – Grunkle Stan standing with his own mouth opened, his left hand held out toward them as if to hold them off, his right gripping the side of the door as he looked to them. She closed her mouth – eyes unmoved, no one saying a word. Grunkle Stan broke the silence as he said walking through letting go of the door, '…Dipper, just back away…'

Mabel glanced to Dipper – himself glancing to the button, and back to Grunkle Stan – before she came back to Stan now holding both hands out. 'Please don't press that shutdown button' Stan said turning hands downward, 'you gotta trust me'. 'And I should trust you why?!' Dipper said – Stan letting hands fall to his side - 'After you stole radioactive waste? After lying to us all summer?!' – Stan then stopped himself and raised left hand again to Dipper – 'I don't even know who you are!'

Mabel lowered eyebrows frowning as Stan said closing eyes raising right hand and shook them 'Look…I know this all seems nuts, but I need that machine to stay on' – opening eyes to Dipper, and turned hands upside down as he continued 'If you'd just let me explain-' The room began to shake gently as something bleeped on Stan's wrist, and he looked down quickly. 'Uh-oh' Stan said raising his head, the shaking becoming harder – Mabel raising eyebrows taking a few steps to come behind Dipper – 'Oh no'. She looked up to him as he turned quickly back to them and said 'Brace yourselves!'

Oh no – Mabel twisted fast behind to the portal beginning to open mouth again. The centre quickly erupted fast to reveal an open black space – with white dots spread out close together - as three blue forked sparks of lightning began to strike out over them onto the wall behind - the rainbow lights spinning faster and faster becoming a blur of orange, purple and blue – and they rose fast screaming out from the ground, feeling her hair and arms pulling forcibly but gently upwards.

Another lightning bolt struck out and she said screaming with the others, 'Ahh' - the bolts beginning to move up and back down. Something snagged on the top of her foot, and pulled stopping her moving upwards. She looked down as Soos said, 'Hold on dude' – a cable holding her – and looked back up to see Dipper spinning to the side wall, Stan spinning himself towards the back in the corner of her eye – as a computer voice said at the back of the room: "T-minus thirty-five seconds".

A plank of wood broke loose and fell forward toward Dipper – Mabel opening mouth – and passed his head by some inches, as he came toward another plank and gripped hard. 'Dipper!', Mabel said loudly – Dipper spinning immediately to see her shifting feet onto the plank, then said raising a hand to his mouth, 'Mabel, hurry!' – then pointed to the button – 'Shut it down!'

Mabel looked down quickly to the lever, closed her mouth, and shifted forward to the cable, grunting as she grabbed it, and gripped hard striding down fast. 'No!' Stan's voice said ringing out by the side. Mabel pressed teeth together as she crawled, then pushed herself toward the lever, and gripped it hard, before letting feet lift up a moment raising hand over the button. Stan said – Mabel twisting fast to him swimming toward her – 'Mabel, Mabel, wait! Stop!'

Soos immediately came right into her eyeline tackling Stan away – Stan said screaming 'Aah'. Mabel opened mouth again staring as Stan said beginning to hit Soos on the head, 'Soos what're you doing? I gave you an order!' The third time he did, Soos lifted his legs to wrap around Stan and held him as he said spinning anti-clockwise, 'I'm sorry Mr Pines, if that is your real name, but I have a new mission now! Protecting these kids!' 'Soos, you idiot, let me go!' Stan said.

Dipper came right into eyeline on her left charging into Stan – 'Urgh!' Stan said - shoving him and Soos someway before slowing in front of her. Mabel stared at the struggle - Stan placing right hand on Dipper's head squeezing left hand out from underneath Soos's grip, and held him by the side. 'Let me go', Dipper said coming to Stan and pushing a hand into his face, Stan said in reply left eye closed, 'Come on'. Dipper said twisting back to Mabel, 'Mabel' – pointing down again - 'press the red button! Shut it down!' 'No you can't!' Stan said pushing Dipper down and held hands out again eyes widened – 'You gotta trust me!'

'Grunkle Stan…' Mabel said – voice beginning to crack, her eyes filling quickly - and closed her eyes – '…I don't even know…' - twisting away left - 'if you're my Grunkle!'. She pressed her lips together sniffing hard - a few tears came away from her eyes, and rose away. She said squeakily, 'I wanna believe you…' - opening her eyes, 'but-' 'Then listen to me', Stan said.

Mabel turned to him – Dipper and Soos now holding their grip hard – right hand raised a little as he said, 'Remember this morning when I said I wanted to tell you guys something?' – then the computer said ringing out behind them – Grunkle Stan and Soos glancing to the timer - "T-minus twenty seconds".

A white light flashed brightly behind her, and Mabel said screaming twisting to the portal, 'Waah!' – the others screaming as well. A quick wave blast brushed over her head, and she twisted back seeing them thrown towards the wall – Soos spinning sideways turning up-side down. Mabel widened eyes and mouth fully as Dipper and Soos slammed into it, Grunkle Stan hitting a lined pipe – letting her legs go once more.

She clenched teeth curling down looking to the button as she clenched her fist raising It – hair flying sideways to her head – and lowered it quickly. Then Grunkle Stan said - Mabel raising eyes back to him with lowered face with closed eyes 'I wanted to say that you're gonna hear some bad things about me' – opening them glancing to the ground - 'and some of them are true…'. He twisted gaze to Mabel – bringing her legs back to hold onto the lever – and said continuing, 'but trust me, everything I've worked for, everything I care about, it's all for this family'.

Dipper said – Mabel turning to him, his Big Dipper birthmark slightly visible underneath his bangs 'Mabel, what if he's lying?' – Sparks sounded out again behind her, and she twisted to see more bolts forking out once more, the portal colours continuing to spin now flashing red, yellow and blue, mouth opened slightly – 'This thing could destroy the universe, listen to your head!'

Stan said, 'Look into my eyes Mabel' – Mabel twisting back to Stan raising his head a little – 'You really think I'm a bad guy?' 'He's lying!' Dipper said – she twisted back – 'Shut it down NOW!' 'Mabel, please!' – twisting back to Stan opening her mouth a little wider. The computer said, "Ten. Nine." – and she turned away left closing her eyes - hand beginning to rise over the button as the light flashed red against her eyelids quickly, and took a deep breath.

She lowered hand slowly over it – Grunkle Stan… - and opened eyes to see him frowning, eyes widened to her. She took another breath - Ok… - and said turning away closing eyes again, 'Grunkle Stan…'. The computer said, 'Six. Five', and she raised away from the button, let go of the lever, then raised both hands as high as she could – floating upwards and backwards, the rainbow colours flashing around her eyelids. '…I trust you'.

Dipper said screaming out, 'MABEL ARE YOU CRAZY?! WE'RE ALL GONNA-'. But the computer said, "One". The room shook hard again, then the bright white light flashed filling the room fast – the light brightening behind her eyelids. Dipper said crying out, 'NOOO-' – Stan and Soos themselves said screaming, 'AAAA-' – and Mabel opened her eyes quickly – the light filling eyes, and she lowered her arms before something blasted over her – and she said screaming, 'WAAAAAAAAAAA'. Something covered her fast from behind squelching. She twisted behind quickly – nothing appearing – then back and said screaming throwing a hand forward in front of her, 'DIPPER, HELP ME! DIPPERRRRRRRRRRR…'.

* * *

Dipper floated high in the room – the light flashing back and forth into darkness before it faded completely - then dropped quickly, and landed fast on the ground as he said, 'Ugh' - Stan and Soos grunting close by to his side. He brought himself up to knees and raised a hand to head, rubbed gently, and opened his eyes – smoke fading away to reveal the portal shining a blue light in the centre smashed into pieces all around the room, bar the main centre remaining somewhat intact on the ground –, with few of those symbols circling around still brightened a moment - missing its top left piece, the bottom point lain before it, cables hanging from the top of the room, and a plank of wood falling just before him, as electricity sparked around the centre once more.

'Mabel?', Dipper said. No reply called back, and he raised his voice loudly and squeaking, '…Where are you?!' No reply again. No, no, no, no - Dipper widened eyes lifting himself slowly to his feet fixed on the portal – some of the lights switching off, and the blue light faded slightly to reveal the wall it had hung against. 'MABELLLLLLLLLLLLLL!' Dipper said screaming.

'MABEL!' Stan said screaming next to him. 'MABEL?' Soos said crying out. Nothing sounded out to them. Dipper clenched hands into fists growling, and twisted to see Stan as well on his knees, then brought himself to his feet and said screaming again stepping to him, 'YOU!' – Stan turning to him down-curled – and pulled his fist back far as he could, then launched it into Stan's face. But Stan lifted his own hand and grabbed it quick, then moved to take his arm – Dipper pulling his other fist back, and he grabbed it too – and gripped them gently. 'LET ME GO!' Dipper said crying out struggling against him. Stan said, 'She's gone…I lost them both!'

'WHAT…BOTH?!' Dipper said still struggling, 'WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?' 'Mabel…' Stan said – tears beginning to form at the ends of his eyes - '…and my brother'.

* * *

No mistaking this dreadful place – Stanford Pines looked behind goggles and hooded-wrapped face twisting gaze around the shifting mixture of blue to black to green colours – the asteroid field far off in the distance – as he moved hand over to the Quantum Destablizer on his back. A high-pitched laugh filled the space. Bill – he narrowed his eyes taking the gun around and twisted a dial near the top of the barrel, as the demonic creature said behind him, ' _Well, well, well, if it isn't old Sixer!_ '

Stanford spun around – the barrel flashing as it emitted a blue arrowed light. Bill Cipher- the yellow triangle with one eye - was sitting on his optical illusion throne flanked by those demonic goons of his, the 'Henchmaniacs' - All of them cackling loudly - and then he said, ' _Get him boys!_ '

Stanford pointed the gun on his right toward one - head-shaped like a baseball with a screw through it - and pulled fast on the trigger. The blue light turned into a streaking ray shining towards the abomination – few of his goons just getting out of the way – and it tried to swim above, but was caught in its beam screaming 'Aah!'. A bright blue circle exploded outwards from his position – catching those close off-guard, and knocking them out quickly.

Take the biggest one out – as he turned to the others coming closer - the biggest being multi-eyed with two big arms and a reptilian body. The blue light sparked again, and he raised to it closing left eye looking down the triangular sight as it charged. He fired again, and the blue streak flashed towards it – the others crying out moving out of the way fast as they could – and struck it by the side of his mouth as it too screamed, 'Aah!'. The blue circle exploded outwards again consuming it – the rest of the wretched beasts taking the blast, and simply floated around unmoving.

 _'Seriously?_ ' Bill said – Stanford turning to him – and lifted himself from his throne waving a hand. Stanford gritted teeth as he raised gun again, but Bill said quickly, ' _Catch me if you can!_ ' – turning to float away as a circular black spot approached him on the right-hand side – ' _In the Quadrangle of Qonfusion!_ ' – and quickly entered through.

Heck! – Stanford gasped, and shifted one arm to front-crawl – bringing a hand onto the dial and twisted it down, the blue light disappearing back into the barrel, then he placed the Destablizer back behind him. He then breast-stroked pushing towards the black spot. As he approached, a set of stairs appeared on the right-hand side, and he opened his mouth before closing it again and twisted himself to match up properly, then pushed himself through the spot – an archway appearing down the bottom left – brought himself onto the stairs, and ran.

At the archway, he twisted left entering through – a mash of Romanesque pillars, stairs, a chessboard in left eyeline, all mixed over the place before him – and he gasped again. Where are you Bill? – twisting left to right, then looked up - Bill cackling at the top of a board section standing next to a pillar, ' _Hahahahaha!_ '

Stanford opened mouth curling down – Those beasts will be down here any – Wait a minute… – he widened eyes – …Yes! – then narrowed them closing mouth, and pushed off the ground flying towards Bill. Bill simply looked at him continuing cackling as he charged, immediately bringing hand back to the Destablizer – the shouts of the Henchmanics sounding behind him. He landed onto the board pulling it over, when the board began to shudder slowly, then shake harder – 'Whoa-ah!' Stanford said crying out - a bright white circular light appearing in the distance behind Bill.

The portal! – Stanford gasped, and he ran straight past Bill along the board. The Henchmanics appeared floating before the edge, and he frowned, then placed a hand into the top pocket on the left side of his trenchcoat, grabbing a concussion grenade, pulled it out approaching the edge, yanked the pin off, and jumped throwing it over his shoulder watching the Henchmanics laughing. A second later, the grenade exploded, and the blast wave pushed him fast passed Bill's demonic group.

He twisted to see them staring – beginning to swim towards him – and he smiled, and began to turn back – 'Urgh!' he said – 'Urgh!' said a voice before him at the same time – something knocking into him hard, and he glanced noticing a mesh of hair as he was pushed floating back towards the Henchmanics.

What the…? – he fixed on the creature before him as it turned around. Oh no – Stanford opened mouth – a small girl before him, wearing a pink sweater with a gold key on the front and a blue skirt with simple black shoes and white socks, widening her eyes and said 'What the heck?!' Stanford widened his own – the bright light of the portal disappearing sparking behind her. ' _Hey guys!_ ' Bill said – Stanford turning around to the Henchmanics edging closer, Bill beginning to float towards them – ' _L_ _ook who's dropped in. Shooting Star!_ '.

No, you don't! – Stanford closed mouth turning back to the girl as she said loudly looking in front of her, 'Bill?!', and said loudly breast-stroking towards her, 'Hold onto me' – the girl twisted to him – 'don't let go!'. She said, 'Huh?' 'I will get us out of here, trust me' he said, and held a hand out to her. The girl looked to him with opened mouth, and raised her hand then placed it in his own.

He brought her closer to his chest, and she wrapped arms around his neck placing head against his own – Stanford twisting left - a light blue portal somewhat close by shining outwards. He pushed breast-stroke again – as Bill said crying out, ' _Don't let them escape!_ '. 'Where are we going?' the girl said. 'Into another dimension', Stanford said, 'Hold on'. 'WHAT?!' the girl said as they edged closer, and Stanford's eyes filled with the blue light, then his arms were pulled dragging through – the girl screaming out filling his ears, 'WAAAA-'

* * *

Perfect – Stanley smiled watching the sun rising away from the drifting ocean tides of the East Coast, the swing squeaking loudly against the calling seagulls and the brushing waves on the beach – Could spend all day here. A ship's horn sounded in the distance, though no ship spoiled the view coming passed in eyeline. Bells rang out behind them, but he didn't turn staying fixed. We'll get to church soon enough – he blinked – Ma and Pa won't mind much. Just perfect.

10-22-25

15-12-21-23-21-16-3-18

17-5-11-10-25-12-5

10-7-21-16-11

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **For those who have read this before: So yes...you're not seeing things or Grunkle Stan stealing fanfiction again, this is still the same story I put up a couple weeks ago.**

 **Honestly, I was uncertain if the beginning felt right to read, because the way I had wrote it with having as many words as it did, made it more telling - and not showing. So what I decided was restart and cut down a bit to simplify it so it would come across as better-reading without unnecessary fluff. However I will be uploading the next part of this chapter soon - 'A Tale of Two Stans' with the consideration of it being a two-parter - the first being Dipper's POV, and the second - Mabel's POV - to be started soon, just to keep things simple. I may do that in future, but I'll see how I go.**

 **If this is your first time reading this:**

 **Hello! I was inspired to do this fanfiction from reading various other fanfictions - the first being Keleficent's 'A Shooting Star May Fall', then The Mab Queen's 'Ad Astra', and The Subpar Ghost's fanfiction on AOOO, 'Drifting Stars' - all I have found interesting to read up on.**

 **What I want to do with this fanfiction in particular is keep it in line with the show, so there will be a few elements coming into play. But updates on this will not have a set time, since I'm currently writing my first novel.**

 **If you do enjoy reading this, please do leave a review or message - I would appreciate it very much!**

 **The first part of 'A Tale of Two Stans' will be uploaded soon, after a few tweaks!**

 **See you all soon!**


	2. A Tale of Two Twins (Part 1 - Dipper)

Dipper stared at Stan wide-eyed, no longer struggling against the latter's gentle grip on his hands, and said slowly, '…Brother?' 'My twin brother', Stan said, 'The author of the Journals'.

'What…' Dipper said shaking his head a moment, '…your brother wrote the journals?'. 'Yeah', Stan said, 'He's the one who started all this: the portal, the journals, everything'. He turned right – Dipper turning too, staring to the smashed portal before them, 'Now it's all gone'. Suddenly, a crackling sound came from their left – forcing them to twist fast – and the familiar voice of Agent Powers called out: 'Fan out! We're not going anywhere 'till we find Stan Pines and those kids'.

'Oh no!' Stan said – letting go of Dipper's wrists - 'If they find us down here, we're done for!'. Soos said behind him, 'Aw, man. They may take us away to federal prison, or use us for government experiments'. His voice then turned thoughtful as he said, 'Although to have superpowers…'. Stan said lifting himself up from the ground, 'At least I can give you some worthwhile experience Soos, something to keep in mind'.

Dipper widened eyes as he said, 'Wait a minute, keep in mind…that's it!' He darted for his backpack – catching it next to one of the big, ran towards it and took the memory gun out from inside as he said, 'We can use the memory gun! But how can we erase all their minds though?'

Soos said – Dipper turning to him – 'You'll need an amplifier to get into their radios. That way they should forget easily'. 'Where is an amplifer down here?' Dipper said. 'Check the lab' Stan said, 'There might be something here'. They turned towards the lab and ran back through.

The lab wasn't as damaged as the portal room – bar the few ceiling panels dropped and broken with some papers around the floor, and Stan's chair lopsided over on the opposite side of the door – as Dipper came to the computer equipment on the right-hand side, and darted again all over – Soos and Stan silent as they looked around. Coming to a wooden panel with the head of a bird above it, Dipper looked inside the periscope gap – two wires sticking out underneath the periscope, and said, 'Aha, Got one. Soos?'

Soos came over and took the wires in hand, then looked over the Memory Gun for any kind of port drive, switched something on the gun, and pushed the wires inside. Dipper looked through the periscope – a few government agents still standing outside the porch, with Agent Powers and Agent Trigger standing underneath what might be the totem pole. 'That should do it', Soos said, 'Cover your ears dudes!'.

Dipper brought his hands quick to his ears unmoved from the periscope – the room beginning to shake once more gently – and Agent Powers, though his voice was muffled, could be made out as he said, 'Hey do you hear that?' A pause, then a blue circular wave blew out over the Mystery Shack – Agent Powers and Trigger, and the rest of the government agents clapping hands to their ears as they said crying out, 'AHHH!'. The wave continued through and disappeared from the periscopes sights – the agents falling down onto the ground in pain, beginning to murmur.

'I think we're good', Soos said. Dipper took hands away slowly, as Stan said, 'Alright, time to finally get rid of those agents'. Dipper turned to see him walking along to the elevator, then bending down to pick up the papers lying on the floor, and said turning to them, 'You two stay here until the coast is clear'.

Dipper kept his eyes on Stan as he entered through and went up. He bit his lip, and turned behind to the portal – the lights flickering in and out, the centre still shimmering the gentle blue light . 'Mabel…' he said quietly – breathing slowly and blinked, then arched his eyebrows - '...I will get you back. I swear'. 'Where…' Agent Powers's voice sounded close by – Dipper turning to the wooden panel – 'Where am I?'

Dipper stepped back to it as Powers said continuing, 'Why am I standing in front of some goofy fun knick-knack house?' Stan came through the entrance as he said, 'Stand down men. I've received the latest information from Washington'. He raised the papers looking at them as he said, 'According to this report, the causes of the freaky weirdness in Gravity Falls are due to crossed wires creating some electrical disturbances around the town'. He lowered them again as he said, 'Total embarrassment for you guys. But I'm here to take everything off your hands, and I'm gonna need every bit of info you have to clean this mess up'.

Agent Powers said, 'Uh, everything we have is on this drive', Agent Trigger bringing hand to a suit pocket, and taking what looked like a small flash drive out then passed it over to Stan, who took it quickly in hand. Stan then said, 'Well what are you waiting for? Get out of this town'. 'Uh…yes sir', Powers said, 'Apologises Sir'. 'Come on Soos', Dipper said turning away to the elevator, as Powers said, 'False Alarm everyone!'

'Dude', Soos said, 'You think we're really gonna flip the script with the portal?' – Dipper stopped in his tracks eyes fixed to the elevator – 'I mean, I want Mabel back too, but you wanna try after what you read in the journals?' Dipper frowned, and looked down to the ground, then said, 'Let's try and get some answers from Stan'. Soos didn't say another word as he waked behind him, and they entered inside the lift.

They came out of the vending machine – the gift shop completely empty despite a few merchandises smashed on the floor – and they came to the door then opened it – Stan kneeling as they heard Gompers the goat bleating, then a chomping sound, and Stan said, 'Good for something now, aren't you?' Dipper said as he walked over to him, 'Thanks…Stan…' – Stan standing and turning around to him frowning as he said, 'Let's not get carried away, it was serviceable'.

Dipper flickered a smile, then said, '…now, we are gonna talk. No more lies, you owe us some answers. What's the deal with this portal? Why did you keep it a secret?' Soos said from behind, 'I hope all this aligns exactly with my fanfiction Stan. If not, I will be very disappointed'. 'Okay, okay, okay', Stan said, 'I have a lot of explaining to do. Maybe we should go into the living room'. 'Alright', Dipper said, and turned around.

They walked through the gift shop and entered through the next into the living room – the soft yellow chair tipped over before the slightly moved yet pristine TV, the side table fallen over next to the fish tank, and Stan said, 'Sit in the chair kid'. Dipper continued reaching the yellow soft chair, and took one arm – Soos taking the other – and lifted back into place, then sat himself down – Stan coming to stand in front of him.

'First off' Stan said, 'my name isn't actually Stanford'. Dipper blinked lowering eyebrows to him, and Stan said, 'It's Stanley. Stanford was my brother. It all started a lifetime ago, in nineteen sixty something. I lived with my Ma and Pa in the lead paint distinct in the family pawn shop. Dad was a strict man - Tough as a cinderblock and hard to impress. Ma was a pathological liar which served her well as a phone psychic. And then was my twin brother, Stanford. As if his abnormally high IQ wasn't enough, he also had a rare birth defect: Six fingers on each hand – just like on the journals. Which might have explained his obsession with sci-fi weirdness. As for me, I had what Ma would call: personality. But as different as we were we were the perfect team. And every day we'd wonder the beach, looking for adventure'.

'One day we found this wrecked boat underneath the pier, and we made it our pet project to fix it up. Ford dubbed it the Stan-O-War, after a moment we picked on by Crampelter – a sad sack of a human being - before he scrammed away. I said to Ford not to worry, for we were gonna leave that dump, and sail around the world for treasure, babes: an unstoppable team. Those were the good times. Those bullies may have been right about us not making many friends, but when push comes to shove, you only really need one'.

'Ford's brains seemed to get more impressive every year. So did our pet project. Sure I got in more than my fair share of trouble, but when your brother's the smartest kid in school, you've always got a leg up on the competition. The future was lookin' bright. For both of us. Till one day...'

'We were told to come down to the principal's office, but Ford was the only one who went in. I looked through the keyhole seeing my parents were there too, then placed ear to the keyhole. The principal said because he made a perpetual watchamagiggy, he was getting a visit from these brainiacs from somewhere called West Coast Tech. It didn't bother me he said someone's got to scrap off the barnacles down the pier, it was I was gonna lose my brother'.

'He promised that if they didn't like his work, he'd come with me. But I knew deep down inside, without Ford I was just half of a dynamic duo. I couldn't make it without him. And now, thanks to that dumb college, I was gonna lose my brother forever. I went into the school…and hit the table hard with the machine on, so hard, it broke. I tried fixing it up, but it didn't work. Ford didn't get accepted in.

'He confronted me the next night, and said I ruined his chance of getting into that college. Dad took me by the scruff of my neck, and kicked me out of the house, and don't come back unless I can get a fortune to get them out of that dump. I pleaded with Sixer to tell Dad he was crazy, but he closed the curtains, and Dad closed the door. I said I didn't need them, or anyone. So, I got into my car, and drove off. Thanks to one dumb mistake I had no brother, no home, no nothing. But I had a plan to fix everything.

'I had decided I wasn't gonna show my face at home until I made something of myself. Unfortunately, the treasure-hunting business was slow going. Apparently gold was some kind of... rare metal. Luckily I struck a different kind of gold... in _sales._ I created Stan Co. Enterprises, and made a cloth wipe called the Shammy, sold them as the same kind astronauts used to clean cranberries on the moon – people hooked line and sinker.

'I had made my mark, all right. Unfortunately, so did the Shammies. Apparently the cheap dye I used to color them only made stains worse. Customers went crazy about that. Fortunately they were using Stan Co. brand pitchforks. I was officially banned from New Jersey, but with a quick name change, Steve Pinington was ready to take on Pennsylvania, with the rash-free Rip-Off band aids-' 'Wait' Dipper said, 'Steve Pinington…that was one of the names on those ID cards!'

'Yeah' Stan said, 'had some good times under that name. Anyway…I said the Rip-Offs wouldn't give you rashes. It gave ya rashes. I travelled the whole country, sometimes outside of it, always one step ahead of the law, looking for something that would be my big break. I was doing great. I had come up with a sophisticated new business strategy. I was in great shape, living on my own, and the best part was: I didn't need any help from nobody. Then out of the blue, I get this postcard from Stanford, asking me to come up to Gravity Falls. Not really knowing what else to do, I went to his home outside the town.

'When I saw him, he looked like Ma would after ten coffees, holding one of the journals and took me down to the portal. He said it was a universal gateway, a hole in a weak spot of our dimension. Created it to unlock the mysteries of the universe, yet it could be used for destruction. He had gone way over his head, and he had to stop whatever research he was doing to save the world, by getting rid of his journals. He asked if I remembered the trip we talked about, and said take the journal on a boat and dump it where no one would find it. I just let rip at him, saying how selfish he was hording his scientific grants, Ford accusing me of being the same costing him his dream school.

'I took the journal in my hand, and tried to burn it, but he tried to stop me. We fought inside the lab, and…he kicked me into the side of the panel, branding me with that symbol you were hung up on a while. So I punched him back, and said if he wanted his mysteries he could have them, and shoved it in his hands. But we had switched the portal on while fighting, and he floated back towards it, tossing that journal back, and got sucked in. In one flash, he was gone. I tried pulling the lever back and forth, but it was no good. I'd lost him.

'I didn't know if he was dead or alive in some distant galaxy, but I knew his journal must have the answer to getting him back. Somehow. But it was continued in the second journal. I didn't get much sleep that night. Or the night after that. I tried for weeks to turn that dumb machine back on. But without the other two journals it was hopeless. Finally I ran out of food. I had no choice but to go into town. I couldn't pay for groceries, until everyone thought I was Stanford. I tried putting them off, but with little money and only my brother's name, I had not much choice.

'So I came up with a plan. I couldn't leave my brother's house until I figured out how to save him, but I needed to pay his mortgage somehow. For once in my life, people were actually buying what I was selling. And so the Murder Hut was born! Later renamed the Mystery Shack. Finally I found something I was good at. For once being a liar and a cheat paid off. The old me was dead, and I'd faked a car crash to prove it. By day I was Stanford Pines: Mr. Mystery. But by night I was down in the basement, trying to bring the real Stanford back. I couldn't risk anyone learning the truth and sabotaging my mission, so I lied to everyone: the town, my family, your parents, even…even you kids'.

Dipper stared down onto the floor wide-eyed, then said, 'So all this time…' – lifting his gaze to Stan - …you were just trying to save your brother'. He sighed lowering eyes back to the floor and said, 'Grunkle Stan…' then raised eyes back, 'I'm so sorry I didn't believe you'. Grunkle Stan said, 'It's alright kid. I wouldn't have believed me either'. Dipper said, 'Now Mabel is trapped somewhere beyond that portal…and we have to get her back'.

'Woah kid' Grunkle Stan said laughing, 'what are you saying?' 'I know', Dipper said laughing, and kept smile on his face, 'It's a trans-dimensional gateway we thought would destroy the world' -turning to Soos giving a small smile back to him – 'but it took thirty years for you to try and get your brother back. It's gonna take LESS time to get them both back'. 'One question', Grunkle Stan said, 'Think you can be a little discreet next time with getting radioactive waste?' 'What radioactive waste?' Dipper said – Soos said in unison, 'I was never here when it happened'.

Grunkle Stan smiled, and said, 'Ok, it's been a long day, so you hit the hay. Me and Soos will try and see what we can salvage from the portal'. 'Grunkle Stan, I can't…' Dipper said, but Grunkle Stan took a step forward as he said, 'Trust me' – then knelt before him and placed a hand on his shoulder, 'after what I've been through, you'll need it'. Dipper glanced to the ground a moment, and back to Grunkle Stan, and said, 'Alright'.

Grunkle Stan took a step back, and Dipper took himself out of the chair, then stepped through the door leading to the stairs, and climbed up slowly to their room, and opened the door.

It had virtually remained unchanged – bar Waddles lying on Mabel's bed, who slowly awoke to see him, blinking those dark eyes quickly, and drifted back to sleep. Something to keep in mind - Dipper breathed slowly, and walked over to the small creature. 'Waddles…'Dipper said, '…Mabel's had to go away for a while. But I'm gonna get her back, I promise you'. The pig simply oinked back gently, and he drew a small smile on his face.

He twisted around to his bed, and took a step – something soft underneath his foot. He looked down – one of Mabel's sweaters, the moose one she wore before they went up to Pacifica's mansion the night before – and frowned. I should put this with the others – and bent down taking it in hand. As he lifted back up, he looked at it – the moose staring back at him. But…something to keep in mind – drawing further passed his frown, and twisted it around and put it over his head, and pulled carefully at the ends.

Comfortable – he twisted his lips, and stepped slowly over to his bed climbing on and laid there just a moment. He turned gaze over to her bed – Waddles unmoved breathing gently, those posters of Several Times and some other pop singers he didn't care about stuck over, the bed covers untouched since that morning when she was creeping opening doors – beginning to bite his lips. He then turned eyes to the ceiling, and said, 'Please be safe Mabel'.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **A/N TO COME...**

 **Please leave a review or message if you liked the story. Many thanks :)**


	3. A Tale of Two Twins (Part 2 - Mabel)

'Urgh' Mabel said as the masked guy landed with a thud – opening her eyes to see the portal they came through disappear - an area filled with green trees with purple leaves hanging off their thin branches, brightened brilliantly by an overhead sun – catching a cave in eyeline on her right side. Mabel widened eyes as she said, 'There's a cave behind us'. 'Shh', the masked guy said whispering turning, then running – Mabel gripping on his back hard as the trees flashed passing by, 'Keep quiet, in case we're attacked'.

Mabel frowned as she said quietly 'By those creepy monsters?' 'Perhaps', he said, 'I got lucky last time. Now they know where I've gone through, they won't stop. We should see how far that cave goes'. He turned left – the trees continuing onward down some way, perhaps never-ending – as Mabel said curling smile, 'Ok' - breathing a moment watching the portal area, and the guy turned right continuing fast, and slowed down soon as the side of the forest disappeared for a dark rounded area, then said, 'This seems a good spot. Good work kid'. As he stopped, a blue flash appeared in the distance, and a shrill scream filled the air: 'Where are you Sixer?' – Mabel letting go of him, and dropped easily to the ground.

'Get to the side' the guy said. Mabel ran to the side of the cave coming to his left leg, and stayed still. She tilted head a little to see anything - Two freaky looking monsters in the distance, one looking like a chess piece with a bowler hat on but with just a mouth with two blobs for eyes, the other like a potato but coloured yellow and with four eyes and what seemed like fangs – and widened eyes as the former said first, 'Oh Sixer!'' 'Oh man' said the latter, 'Bill's gonna kill us if they've gone through another one' – as their voices disappeared walking ahead.

'Stay still' the guy said – bringing his gun from around his back. Mabel brought her head back to the cave side and stayed stuck – breathing deeply. A blue light flashed in her eyeline, and she twisted to see the big gun with a blue coned light pointing downwards to the ground humming. 'Be ready if they do come back this way', the guy said. 'Ok', Mabel said curling down and twisted back to see the cave wall before her.

The gun hummed as she brought her head back every now and then to the side – the purple leaves on the trees drifting slowly back and forth shining sparkling, and hearing a few sounds calling out in the woods: one echoing through clear – 'baaaaarrrrrrr', one groaning close-by raspily calling, 'Raaaauuugghhhhh', all repeating over and over, but nothing from Bill's freaky friends. Soon, the guy said, 'We might be safe now, but keep an eye out while I get some firewood' – the humming disappearing. Mabel said turning to him walking back out into the forest, 'Ok'.

He took something out from his trenchcoat – a bar of some kind – then flicked a switch, and a bright green light flashed a moment turning into a laser sword. 'Woah', Mabel said widening eyes as he turned to face one of the trees and walked towards it, 'that looks like from 'The Boy who joined a Rebellion to destroy an Empire'. 'You'd be surprised how many similar weapons there are around throughout the Multiverse', the guy said stopping before one with small branches, then raised sword and ran it straight through two branches – quickly coming away from the tree. 'Multiverse?' Mabel said. 'Yes…' the guy said, '…we have a lot to talk about when we sit down. Now keep an eye out for any more of Bill's goons'.

'Alright', Mabel nodded and turned herself around to the portal area, 'For a different universe, this place is amazing' – twisted eyes around the green trees – 'But we won't be around for too long, right?' 'I wouldn't think so' the guy said, 'just for rest I think'. Mabel curled lips – Back home soon…if we can – and curled down twisting gaze around. There must be a way – she lifted hands bringing them together in an embrace – there will be.

No more of Bill's creepy monsters came through as the guy finished chopping, and they turned back around to the cave and entered through – Mabel carrying some of the branches, the guy taking something else out of his coat, flicked another switch and a bright light shone through the cave. They walked through for some time, until the guy said eventually, 'We'll stop here'.

Mabel placed the branches down in the light, and he merged hers and his into a big pile, then put some white firelighters inside the pile and coal over the top, and took another long something out from his coat, pushed a button, and a little flame lit up from the far end. He placed it toward one of the lighters – catching a flame – and the pile of branches soon lit up with a sparkling green light. 'Cool!', Mabel said curling into a smile. 'It is, isn't it?' the guy said – Mabel turning to him as he raised his hands to his head.

Wait… - she curled down blinking as he removed his hood with right hand, goggles and cover over his mouth with left. She opened mouth widening eyes. Despite the streak of light grey temple around his dark grey hair, the fuzziness on top, the small whiskers on his chin, and the rounded rimmed glasses with a yellow line either side, his square face and frowning face flickering in the green light looked almost exactly like – 'Grunkle Stan?!' Mabel said crying out, 'WITH SIX FINGERS?!'

'Stan?' the guy said raising hands a moment, 'OK, let's just calm down a moment. Allow me to introduce myself' - moving right hand to her, '. I'm Stanford Pines'. Mabel widened eyes again unmoved and said, 'Stanford…Pines?' She curled a smile as she said, 'Is this some kind of nerd paradox thing? Like there's someone in every dimension?' The guy said laughing, 'Not exactly' – Mabel curled down twisting lips – 'Believe me, if I had met myself I wouldn't be here now…When you say "Grunkle", what does that mean?' Mabel said slowly, 'It means Great Uncle, and I have one called Stanford…' The guy paused a moment before he said,'…What's your name?' 'Mabel Pines', said Mabel.

'Pines…' the guy said, and widened his eyes, '…he took my name?!' - He turned away from her taking a few steps away – 'What the heck has that knucklehead been doing?'. 'Wait, what?' Mabel said taking a step behind, 'What the heck is going on?' The guy took another breath, then sighed and turned back to her as he said, 'I'm sorry Mabel. I'm just as confused myself. Could you answer me just one more question, please?' Mabel nodded slowly. 'How did you fall into the portal?' he said.

'Well' Mabel said 'these government agents had closed off the Mystery Shack, and my brother Dipper was told that we didn't know Grunkle Stan as well as we thought…so we did some top-notch investigation, and found all these ID cards, and a newspaper clipping that Stan Pines was dead. The guy raised a hand and said, 'Sorry for interrupting, but did the newspaper say 'Stanley Pines?' 'Erm…' Mabel said humming, '…I didn't see. When I read 'Stan Pines Dead', I kinda zoned out. Not to Smile Dip levels, but kind of close'.

'So…' the guy said raising a hand to chin '…Stanley…faked his death and took my name' – widening his eyes again lowering hand - '…so he could use the portal to get me back!'. He clenched a fist raising back to his head, and threw it back down as he said, 'Ah, that fool! Didn't he read my warnings in the journals?'

'We tried to shut it down at first – Me, Dipper and Soos', Mabel said, 'But Grunkle Stan told me everything he did was for our family. Dipper wanted to, but I didn't in the end. I let go of the lever, and got sucked in'. 'Mabel', the guy said bending knee down to her, 'It was an insanely risky move restarting the portal. It should have remained off regardless'. 'And never see family again?' Mabel said curling down lip beginning to tremble.

Ford raised his eyebrows frowning and said raising hand to her, 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. Everything's a mess right now'. 'Well…' Mabel said looking into his eyes, '…maybe you could share your mysterious backstory with me?' The guy smiled and said, 'Sounds fair to me, but I believe introductions are in order' – and moved hand towards her – 'Stanford Pines'.

Mabel curled lips and took his hand – the six fingers wrapping gently around her – then said, 'Mabel'. 'Greetings Mabel', Stanford said, then curled down a moment, 'Do kids still say greetings back home? I've not been there for a long time'. 'Whoa, a six-fingered handshake' Mabel said shaking, 'It's a full finger friendlier then normal'. Ford said laughing, 'Haha! I like you kid. You're weird!' 'Best compliment ever!' Mabel said. 'Haha!' Ford said, then brought himself down to crossed legs, Mabel doing the same – '…Now where can I start? I suppose it all started back in nineteen sixty-six'.

'Me and Stanley were close as you can imagine living in our old family pawn shop in New Jersey – He would always stick up for old Sixer, as he called me. We would go on adventures all the time, just on Glass Shard Beach mind – until one day, we discovered an old ship underneath the pier, and rebuilt it ourselves as our pet project – and thought when we finished school, we would travel the world. Despite our differences in personality and intellect, we were the Pines Twins. Until…' – he looked down a moment frowning, then back to Mabel – '…the science fair.

'In our last year of school, I had made a perpetual motion machine, and won many awards for it. One day, me and Stanley were called to our principal's office, and he waited outside while I went in. To my surprise my parents were there. The principal said that West Coast Tech, the best college in the country, were going to check my experiment. It was like a dream come true. I did promise Stanley that if they didn't like it, I'd go travelling with him. But he couldn't take it, and sabotaged my machine the night before the adjudicators arrived. I begged them not to leave, but found a wrapping paper for chocolate peanuts – and Stanley always liked chocolate peanuts. I confronted him that night, and on hearing what he did, our dad Stanley kicked out of the house, saying he rode on my coattails and not to come back until he made a fortune. He tried to talk to me, but I shut him out and he drove off in his car into the night. I didn't see him again for a long time.

'Instead I went to Backupmores University. In a place like that, I had to work twice as hard. Luckily, that's what I do best. I went from undergrad to PhD three years ahead of schedule, wrote a thesis that was nationally ranked, and was awarded an enormous grant for my own scientific research! But what to study. My whole life I'd been teased for my six fingers. But that got my thinking about anomalies: things that were odd, unusual, statistically improbable. And according to my investigations, there was one place with a higher concentration of these things than anywhere else. A small lumber town in roadkill country, Oregon: Gravity Falls.

'I set to work using my grant money to investigate the strange properties of this town, but what would I find here? I began to investigate at once. I knew I'd have to record my findings, so I began to keep a journal...three in fact.

'It was finally a place where I felt at home, but something nagged at me: where did it all come from? It seemed to me the answer must come from outside of our world, a dimension of weirdness leaking into ours. I realized the only way to understand Gravity Falls would be to build a gateway: a portal to the source of its weirdness. But I couldn't make it alone. I decided to call up my old college buddy, Fiddleford McGucket, a young but brilliant mechanic, who was wasting his talent trying to make personal computers in some garage in Palo Alto. He jumped at the chance, and came up the next bus out to Gravity Falls.

'Many long nights were spent perfecting the machine. It would be a crowning achievement of my studies. An answer to the source of this town's anomalies. The time had come to test it. But Fiddleford got caught on the test dummy's ropes, and got sucked in, but I managed to pull him back. He then said something in a strange language…and told me that the machine was too dangerous, that we had to shut it down. I refused, we were so close, but Fiddleford said, he'd just as soon forget and quit. I proclaimed then I didn't need him, or anyone. But I discovered he was right – the machine was dangerous enough to destroy our world. I was in over my head, and feared I was losing my sanity. I needed help. Someone I could trust'.

Mabel gasped quietly and said, 'Grunkle Stan'. 'Yes, or at least I thought. I had hidden two of the journals in different places around Gravity Falls, then sent him a postcard to come up, and I showed him the portal explaining it was a trans-universal gateway, but it could just as be harnessed for terrible destruction. I gave my last journal to Stanley, and asked if he'd remembered the trip to sail around the world. I told him to take it, get on a boat and sail as far away as he can, bury the journal where no one can find it.

'Stanley became upset because he hadn't seen me for so long – accusing me of being selfish enough to horde my college money, living in my house, when he was the one who cost me my dream school, and trying to give him an opportunity to do one worthwhile thing in his life. So he tried to burn the last journal I had, but I tried to stop him – I couldn't let the rest of my research go up in flames. We fought each other into the lab – accidentally turning on the portal. I accidentally burned a brand that was on the side of my desk into his right shoulder, and he punched me knocking me over the lever to. He said if I wanted my dumb mysteries, well I could have them – pushing the journal into me, and me into the portal. I threw the journal back to him as I cried for him to stop the portal, but he just watched – and I got sucked through. Since that day for the last thirty years, I've been travelling through different dimensions - a man always running'.

Mabel fixed gaze on Stanford frowning as she said, 'Wow, that is sad Great Uncle Stanford. All this time, Grunkle Stan was trying to save you, but you can't let the portal open up again…Because of Bill?' 'Yes...how do you know him?' Stanford said.

Mabel said 'Me and Dipper fought him before, and beaten him twice. Once with kittens and once with tickles. He processed Dipper's body for a time, and he's still paranoid over it, and…I should've realised at the time'. Stanford said, 'The fact that you've dealt with Bill before is gravely serious. I've met many dark beings in my time, Mabel. What matters now is his powers may be getting stronger, and if he pulls off his plans, no one in this family will be safe'. 'But…we can't go home?' Mabel said – feeling eyes beginning to fill up once more.

Stanford raised eyebrows again, and raised a hand to Mabel's shoulder laying it gently over as he said 'Mabel, I don't want to upset you, but I won't lie to you either. If Stanley uses the portal again, the world is still at risk. I'd much rather stay try to find a way to stop Bill then use that thing again for a moment'. Mabel did not take her gaze away sniffing, and Stanford said, 'But…if it reopens where we are at the same time, we'll go through it'.

Mabel raised her arm to nose and sniffed onto her sweater sleeve, and said curling upwards, 'Thanks Great Uncle Stanford'. 'It's ok Mabel, and please…call me Ford. Much simpler that way'. 'Ok Great Uncle Ford', Mabel said. Ford said, 'I am sorry you had to end up in this place'. 'Well…' Mabel said, '…at least I get two uncles for the price of one'. Ford said laughing, 'Haha!' – Mabel laughing too, 'Hahaha!'. 'So…' Ford said, '…do you know how Stan managed to get the other journals?'

Mabel said, 'Actually, Dipper's the one who found your journal in the first place – the third one. We've used it so many times to fight all sorts of creatures and weird people. He uses it a lot more than I would do, he loves his mystery stuff. The other two were in the basement with Grunkle Stan'. 'So Stan must have found the second one somehow', Ford said, and then he smiled, 'Well, I'm glad Dipper's putting it to good use. I would've liked to have met him-' A growling noise rumbled echoing quietly around the area – Mabel twisting around a moment, before Ford said, 'Don't worry, it's just my stomach. Are you getting hungry too?'

'Yeah' Mabel said rubbing her own, 'I am actually'. 'I'll try cooking up something to eat', Ford said putting hand into his right-hand pocket, 'In the meantime there is something we should talk about'. Mabel said, 'What is it?' Ford said, 'If we're travelling, you're gonna need some new clothes. Ah, here we go'. He took a small metal sphere – big enough to cover hands and fingers - out from his coat, and passed it to her.

'This a clothes sphere' Ford said – Mabel looking at the green flashing silver ball with a red button on the top, as he pointed to a little compartment at the top – 'it houses clothes inside, and can grow or shrink the molecules down to fit, and you can place your old clothes inside. But it's only black, I have to get around a little more easily in the dark, so I'm sorry about that But it comes with its own private curtain so you will be ok for privacy'. 'Thanks Grunkle Ford'. Mabel said smiling, 'Is there anything you don't have in your coat?' Ford laughed and said, 'I just have basic necessities'. Mabel said, 'Haha!', then lifted herself onto her feet, and walked a little way back from the fire.

She stopped, and pressed the red button. It floated out of her hands, and came a way above her head, then bleeped, and split vertically into two pieces. Something soft came out from the middle flowing down around her – 'Wow', Mabel said giggling – and stopped onto the ground. The bottom piece opened up splitting again, and an all tiny black shirt, coat and jeans hanging on a hanger - and sweater on another - came out down to Mabel's head.

'Grunkle Ford', Mabel said, 'How do you increase the size of the clothes?' 'Say scan', Ford said, 'It'll grow the clothes to your specifications'. 'Thanks', Mabel said, 'Scan'. A beep sounded out again red beam shot out over her head, then lowered down, shining through her body down to her feet, and back up passed her head and disappeared. A white light then shone over the clothes, and they quickly increased in size for a few seconds, then the white light disappeared. Mabel took the shirt off the hanger and placed it against herself – lining perfectly – and she said smiling, 'Perfect'.

She quickly changed, then said, 'Grunkle Ford, is there a mirror on this thing?' 'Yes', Ford said, 'Just say mirror'. 'Thanks', Mabel said, 'Mirror'. Another beep called out, and a metal line etched out downward to the ground. It split into two lines halving outwards, and a glass sheet slid down inside the screen. 'Woah', Mabel said – everything clearer in the mirror as she twisted to and fro - the little trench-coat reaching down to just before her feet – 'I look pretty sweet. I should put this as a Halloween idea with Dipper'.

She curled downwards, and looked to the ground blinking. 'I will get back to you', she said, then brought her eyes up to the mirror – 'Dipper, Grunkle Stan, Waddles, everyone. I will get home'. If I get the chance - she breathed a moment staring into herself, blinking – Keep hoping Mabel. Thanks Mabel. 'Erm…' she said, '…clothes sphere off?'

A beep came once more, and the mirror disappeared before her into the metal line and disappeared back into the sphere, then the white light shone shrinking her old clothes on hangers too - bar key sweater held in hands. The cover lifted away from the ground and came inside, and the sphere placed itself back together the floated back down to her hand. Mabel turned herself around to Ford and the fire, and walked back – Ford looking up to her.

'You look fantastic Mabel', Ford said smiling. 'Thanks Grunkle Ford' Mabel said, 'I may want to try finding a hairband and brush, and some knitting needles somewhere too if we have chance, please'. 'I'll see what we come up with in the next dimension' Ford said, 'We'll find a case for you to carry your things in'. Mabel curled slightly, then he said 'Sit yourself down, I'm cooking Fraunker and Snipples'.

Mabel giggled and said, 'Snipples…', then turned down to a pan before him – one a big square looking like purple coloured bread, with four thin lines of what looked similar to bananas lined around the square – and said, 'Which one's which?' 'The snipples are around the fraunker. They are a great delicacy around the multiverse'. 'Yummy', Mabel said sitting herself down placing sweater next to her. 'I know', Ford said, 'I thought they were weird on first sight when I first had some. But they are good to eat'. Mabel kept her eyes on him curling down to frown and said, 'Listen, Grunkle Ford'.

Ford looked up to her. Mabel said, 'I know you and Grunkle Stan were best of friends, but got all…funny with each other. But if anything happens…to either of us…can you promise me you'll make it up with Grunkle Stan, please?' Ford raised eyebrows, then said smiling, 'You don't have to worry Mabel. You have me now' – he twisted lips a moment – 'But…if anything happens…yes, I will make it up with Stanley'. Mabel curled smiling, and said, 'Thank you Grunkle Ford'. Ford nodded, and turned back down to the pan. Mabel twisted eyes away from the fire to the ground, and blinked. I'll get home Dipper – green flashing around the cave – I'll get home.

4-16-18 21-15-5-10-19-25 2-19-6-5-15-9-10 9-18 6-18-21-13 23-10-20 11-9-10-4-25

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hello! So this took a while to tweak - only so I could try and have everything make sense, and at least respectful to the character's personalities. Now the next chapter will take some time to do, though I do have an idea what will happen - as well with the entire story in general. Of course this is only a smaller, more for funsies project, but I do want to try and keep it true to the characters. All I ask is I hope you are enjoying the story, and please leave a review or a message if you like it. I will try and upload the next chapter as soon as I can, however I am considering writing the next two chapters - so I can see where I'm going. Also please do inform me of any spelling mistakes!**

 **One thing I had forgot to put in at the beginning of my re-uploading - if you like this story, you may like my other fanfiction, 'Fall and Rise of a Shooting Star'. Please give it a read if you can.**

 **Until next time!**


	4. Ford Cassidy and Mabel the Kid (Part 1)

The sunlight shone through their window, brightening up the room somewhat. Dipper continued to stare at the ceiling breathing slowly – blinking gently. Time to see how they're getting on – and he shifted himself slowly – aching in pain as he moved his arms over – Waddles still laid across Mabel's bed as he brought himself to the side. What does she feed you? – looking onto the sleeping pig – Maybe Soos will know – and slowly stepped towards the door.

The house seemed relatively clean as Dipper walked through – the living room was surprisingly all fixed up, and the gift shop near immaculate despite being virtually empty – the open sign on the front reversed. They've really done a number around – Dipper curled slowly as he came to the drinks machine, and opened it up.

Coming out of the lift, Dipper walked towards the main room and stood by the doorway. The portal remained sideways on the ground, no longer flashing colours around the centre – Grunkle Stan and Soos sweeping pieces of broken machinery and metal towards the back of the room, as Stan said, 'Like the sweater kid'. 'Oh, yeah', Dipper said looking down to the moose sweater, 'Something to hold onto' – then he turned to Soos sweeping toward the back of the room - 'Hey Soos'. 'Hey bro', Soos said cleaning, 'Woah, you look like you got bitten by one of those leftover zombies'.

'Heh', Dipper laughed quietly, 'I didn't see any of those around'. Grunkle Stan said – Dipper turning to him pushing pieces of metal to the side - 'You've no idea how much of those things were leftover. Me and Soos managed to get most of them out, but we've hardly taken a break. Seems like you haven't too'. Dipper said, 'I couldn't…easily'. 'Yeah', Grunkle Stan said putting the broom on the side, 'But we're going to over the next few days. I'm keeping the shack closed up until then'. Dipper said, 'Alright Grunkle Stan. Do you want me to take over cleaning up?'

'You sure you'll be ok, kid?' Grunkle Stan said. 'For Mabel', Dipper said. 'Alright', Grunkle Stan said, 'First, we need something to eat'. 'I don't really feel that hungry right now', Dipper said, 'You mind if I eat later?' 'No problem' Grunkle Stan said curling up, and then turned to Soos and said – Dipper turning to him sweeping his last pieces towards the back, 'Soos, we're getting food – then you can get some rest'. 'Thanks Mr Pines', Soos said pushing the pieces, 'I'll call Wendy afterwards. But what about Hambone's friends?'

Dipper curled down as Soos placed his broom next to the door, then said, 'You don't have their numbers or addresses, do you?' Dipper said, 'Mabel could have kept them in her diary, but it could be locked so you'll have to check. Also, Waddles might need feeding so I thought you might know better than I do what to give him'. 'Won't be hard', Soos said walking toward him, 'We switched bodies after all. Haha' - Dipper laughed closed mouthed – 'Where is the little dude?' 'Up in our room', Dipper said. 'Ok', Soos said, 'Oh, I found this earlier'.

He reached around his back, and revealed Dipper's Pine Tree hat – Dipper opened mouth a little. 'I found it along the wreckage earlier'. 'Thanks Soos', Dipper said drawing lips upward into a smile taking it in his hand, and placed it quickly on his head. 'No problem. Goes with the sweater as well – like she never left'. Dipper kept his smile, and looked down to the sweater, then said, 'Yeah, it does'. 'I'll see you later dude' – and opened his arms up then wrapped himself around Dipper.

Dipper wrapped his own around him, and squeezed hard against his back, then Soos let go and walked on. 'Take care kid', Grunkle Stan said putting a hand on his shoulder, and walked on – Dipper turning to watching them walk out of the room, then said, 'You too Grunkle Stan'

He then turned to the portal – a few pieces lay untouched around – then curled down. I can do this – then he turned to Soos's broom, and walked over slowly then took it in hand – I can do this.

* * *

A bright blue light shone around as Mabel stepped out of the cave – and looked up to see a light blue moon overhead her. 'Wow', Mabel said quietly, 'Amazing'. Ford said by her side, 'Yes isn't it? Before we go, I need to show you my dimensional translator'.

Mabel turned to him blinking and said, 'Dimensional Translator?' 'Yes', Ford said pulling down his right sleeve - a metal band with a square pointing like a watch, except the screen looked like a fattened Soviet Block piece, with a small squared red button at the top right hand side – another circular one with swirls for a symbol at the bottom – 'Basically translates any language in the Multiverse'.

'Ooh', Mabel said. 'There'll be more difficult to find', Ford said pressing the square button and began to fiddle with it, 'When I first entered the portal coming into Bill's world – which I call the Nightmare Realm, I came across some miners hiding in an asteroid, and they passed me this before I made my escape through another wormhole'. 'So we won't find any of those things ?' Mabel said. 'I wouldn't think so', Ford said – 'They're very expensive to purchase. That's it'. He pressed the bottom button, and the translator made a low hum sound, then he said bringing googles over his eyes, Come on, we shouldn't loiter' – his mouth muffling on the last word as he placed cover over his mouth.

'Alright Grunkle Ford', Mabel said turning to him – wrapped in scarf and goggles again - then down to the forest before them – the leaves still shining purple – and began to walk towards. 'Next portal opening we see, make a run for it', Ford said. Mabel hummed as they entered through the forest, and twisted on her right looking passed the trees glowing a faint blue.

Different creatures continued to call out in the distance – Mabel beginning to curl once more as she turned around to her left – and little creatures, looking similar to cats with pulled down ears and bent tails, began to leap over branches – one stopping on one eyes flashing towards them and around. 'Ooh', Mabel said cooing. The little creature then roared into the air – 'RAWWWWWRRRR' – and Mabel opened her mouth as it turned and leapt onto the next branch. 'So…cute!' Mabel said. 'Ah, there we are', Ford said.

Mabel turned in front of her – a blue portal shining out in the distance – and smiled as Ford said, 'Run', then she picked up her feet – running through the trees towards it, turning around eyes quickly to right – more creatures flashing past – then behind – the cave disappearing slowly – and finally around to her left – those little creatures continuing to leap across in bounds – before coming back to in front of her – the portal close in front of them. 'Hold my hand Mabel', Ford said. Mabel turned to him holding hand out, and she took it gripping hard – Ford squeezing around her gently – then turned to the portal right before them. The forest disappeared into the bright blue light, and a squelching formed around her quickly as she entered through – a white flash surrounding them for a moment.

The light disappeared – a public square full of different aliens of various shapes and sizes revealing before them, surrounded by high tower blocks with flashing billboards and rainbow colours shining around. Some of the aliens turned to see them quickly as Mabel opened her mouth and said, 'Woah – Grunkle Ford…where are we?' 'Not certain', Ford said, 'I've never crossed this place before in my travels'. 'Looks like New York City', Mabel said, 'but with more rainbows'. 'Sounds a good description', Ford said, 'Now, let's see if there's a mall around somewhere'.

'Leave it to Mabel', Mabel said curling upwards, and then said booming out, 'Excuse me!' 'Mabel-' Ford said quickly – as some creatures turned around to face them, and Mabel turned to face him – then he took a breath and said, '…speak into the translator'. Mabel turned to him nodding – the translator out before her – and said to it, 'Could you tell us where the nearest mall is, please?' Mabel said. Almost at once, a few of the creatures spoke in different languages – one stepping towards them and said, 'Uik Sik fuor ceaerf jun'. The translator beeped a moment – Mabel turning to it – and it said in a robotic voice, 'Yes it's right behind you'.

Mabel blinked, and turned around to one of the tall buildings before her – the word, 'MALL' flashing out in different colours. 'Oh', Ford said, 'That is convenient'. 'Hey, easier to get to now', Mabel said, and then turned back to the translator, 'Thank you'. 'Hue'ad Juerd', said the creature. 'You're welcome', said the translator. 'Come on, Grunkle Ford', Mabel said turning to Ford and taking his hand in her own as she stepped toward the building.

As they stepped inside – the ground floor filled with creatures stepping around a fountain, with what looked like lava pouring out of fishes mouths– Mabel opened her mouth. 'Fascinating', Grunkle Ford said, 'Maybe we should stay here for the time being after we buy what you need'. Mabel turned to him and said, 'You think so?' 'Give us time to relax, and you need some treating yourself after what you've been through', Ford said. Mabel beamed, and said, 'Thanks Grunkle Ford'. Ford said smiling herself, 'Also I do owe you a number of birthday presents as well'. Mabel said, 'Good thing I fell through the portal then'. Ford laughed and said, 'Let's try finding your stuff first'.

They continued walking onward – a circular lift with one golden bar surrounding by a blue light moving up behind the lava fountain into the tower, and Mabel gasped following it upwards as high as she could raise her eyes – more floors revealing with metal platforms to cross over as it raised high above them. She brought eyes back down to see on her right – many stores lined along the way, but their names all muddled in different languages – a few creatures dressed in uniforms seeing them in eyeline.

Boo – Mabel curled down, and she turned to Grunkle Ford and said, 'Grunkle Ford, does that dimensional translator work on the store names?' 'No', Grunkle Ford said, 'I've tried before on a similar looking planet, but it only works on speech'. 'Boo', Mabel said, 'We could spend forever in here. Tempting as it would be…'. 'I wouldn't', Grunkle Ford said, 'You'll never know when Bill's henchmaniacs will turn up'. 'Hello there!' said a high voice next to them.

Mabel turned back to her right – another alien standing before them, orange coloured, its head angular shaped with four eyes – two on its head, two shaped like antennae on its forehead – wearing a long black skirt flowing to what might be her knees, and white long sleeved shirt reaching to hands with two big fingers. 'I couldn't help but overhear you're wondering about the store names' the alien said, 'but I'd be more than happy to help you through the store if you need a hand?'

'Oh, that would be great thank you', Mabel said. 'You've had people from Earth Dimensions before?' Ford said. 'Oh, yes sir', the alien said, 'I'm specially trained for such. Which dimension do you come from?' '64')', Ford said. 'Oh', the alien curled smiling, 'I see. Quite a journey then. Anyway, you have some shopping to do. My name is Andrexa-napotoril-kaday-upiopia, but you can call me Ann. What is it you're looking for?'

Mabel said, 'Well, there's headbands I need to find, a brush, and some knitting needles too'. 'We also need a small bag for her, and perhaps a clothes sphere too, and whatever this young lady wants afterwards', Ford said. 'Ah yes', Ann said, 'We'll find those on the third floor, if you'd follow me to the lift please'. Mabel turned smiling teeth bare to Grunkle Ford, Ford smiling back to her, and he said quietly, 'Mabel, could you just call me Ford until we leave this place?' 'Why?' Mabel said. 'Just in case anyone does come up' Ford said. Mabel smiled again, and nodded as they walked behind Ann towards the lift.

* * *

'That's it', Dipper said wiping the sweat off his brow – a tinge shooting through his hand a moment – and he said, 'Ow…', then placed the broom down next to the growing formed pile of scrapped metal and cables. 'Right…' he said turning around behind him – some of the bigger pieces lay unmoved around the portal – and curled down. '…Maybe I should ask Grunkle Stan to help…' Dipper said, '…No, I can handle this'.

He began to walk over to a crushed circular piece - laying someway from one of the huge gaps in the room - as he said, 'Besides, he needs the rest'. He came to it and wrapped hands around the gap, then pulled gently. 'Urgggghhh….' he grunted straining – fingers pulling hard on the unmoving metal – '…urggghhhh…come on'. But the piece did not shift easily – slowly dragging against the ground – sweat beginning to drip along his forehead down along to his chest. 'Come on…' Dipper said, '…that's it…'. Grunkle Stan's voice said behind him, 'Need a hand there, kid?'

Dipper turned behind to see Grunkle Stan walking towards him as he said, 'It's ok Grunkle Stan, I can do this'. Grunkle Stan said, 'Fair enough. You've done a good job cleaning this place up'. 'Thanks', Dipper said – turning back to the circular piece. 'I rang your parents before I came down', Grunkle Stan said.

Dipper widened eyes opening mouth wide turning to him, and Grunkle Stan said, 'I convinced them we were going on a road trip throughout Oregon, and maybe Washington state. Maybe we'll even have to do it at some point – just for a day though'. Dipper sighed and said, 'Thanks Grunkle Stan'. 'No problem', Grunkle Stan said, 'I'm gonna make some Stancakes, I'll call you when they're ready'. 'That's ok', Dipper said, 'I still don't really feel hungry'.

Grunkle Stan looked at him curling down slightly and said, 'You sure kid? You gotta eat something soon, it is midday'. 'I'll get something later', Dipper said, 'I just need to get this stuff out of the way – then we can get through what we can fix up, and what's scrap'. Grunkle Stan said, 'Well…alright. Just be careful you don't go too far ok? We're all in this together'. 'I know Grunkle Stan', Dipper said, and turned to the portal then said, 'Maybe there's something over there I can move out of the way'. He began to step over to the centre, as Grunkle Stan said, 'Yeah…you take care kid' – his footsteps coming out of earshot as Dipper came towards the portal.

Oh, man – as he came to the centre, and laid a hand over the top of it breathing slowly – Mabel…. He turned to a somewhat smaller piece then the circular one, and placed hands around it bending his knees.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **A/N:**

 **Hello! So I've finally updated, and I do apologise for the long wait of a month - probably close to how the series was like with its scheduling - but don't worry it's part of the plan. I have just written up a first draft of the next story in mind after Ford Cassidy and Mabel the Kid, and hopefully I will continue in that way for a while. However, after a three week break I have come back to my first priority - my novel - so this will take time to do. Again, all I ask is patience and I do hope you are all still enjoying the story so far.**

 **Also, some of you might be wondering the picture cover for this fanfiction. That was drawn by me to be part of the fun - with poor Mabel and Dipper looking upwards while trying to hold on to each other's hands. I think it's good personally, but not so great and perfect. Just something for a bit of fun.**

 **Anyway, if you enjoyed this story, please do leave a review or comment with any criticisms you may have. Next part will be uploaded soon!**

 **YingYang7**


	5. Ford Cassidy and Mabel the Kid (Part 2)

The clothes shop on the third floor made Mabel gush with happiness – headbands racked all in one aisle, hundreds of clothes spheres placed close by, many coloured balls of wool, and a number different backpacks placed all over. She conceded a black backpack by Ford's suggestion, but fought for different headbands and won – collecting four in total of black, green, purple, and red. Once all paid, Mabel was beaming when they exited out of the shop.

'Thank you so much Ann', Mabel said, 'This has really made my day'. 'Aww', Ann said, 'Glad I could be of service to both of you. Any other shops you were thinking about looking around?' 'Are you getting hungry Mabel?' Ford said. 'Maybe a little', Mabel said, 'Those Fraukers can only fill you up so much, clearly needed sparkles on them'.

'Haha', Ann said laughing, 'Well, there's Triple F over there' – pointing as Mabel turned following, and twisted lips seeing the sign of three yellows Fs on a red background – 'Or Mermaid's Coffee drinks' – turning hand leftwards, and Mabel kept lips twisted – Mermando flashing out before her – 'Finally there's Pancake world over here' – and Mabel curled lips seeing a simple circular sign with PW written in blue capital letters. Something to remember home by – and she said, 'Pancake World!'

'Good choice', Ann said, 'May I suggest you have the Granklers and Youp sauce to go on top? They are simply divine!' Mabel stared at her keeping her smile and said, 'I've no idea what you just said'. Ford said, 'They're similar to blueberries and raspberry sauce, Mabel, and they do taste very good'. 'Ok!', Mabel said, 'I'm gonna order a dozen!' 'Sounds brilliant!' Ann said, 'I'll leave you two alone, until you need me again – here's my card' – passing a card over to Ford – 'Just press the button in the middle, and I'll come up as soon as I can'. 'Thanks…Ann', Ford said. 'Thank you sooo much', Mabel said. 'Not a problem' Ann said, 'See you soon!' – and raised her hand to her wrist, then pressed a button, and a white light filled her entire body before she disappeared leaving a void for a moment.

Mabel turned to Grunkle Ford and said, 'She seemed really nice didn't she, Grunkle Ford?' 'Yes…rather', Grunkle Ford said. – Mabel curling down slightly and said 'Are you ok?' 'Actually…', Grunkle Ford said kneeling to her, '…I'm not. I'm getting a bad feeling about her – She seemed TOO nice, eager to help…as if she might be waiting for something'. Mabel blinked and said, '…you don't think she's…with Bill do you?' 'It's possible', Grunkle Ford said, 'Follow me…'. He raised himself and took Mabel's hand, and Mabel turned in his direction.

They came to a quiet spot out of sight of people, and Ford turned back kneeling down to her placing a hand into his coat. 'Take a look at this', he said, pulling out a sheet of crumpled paper. Mabel took in hand looking it – a picture of a younger Stanford Pies looking away to the side, with the words "WANTED" written over the top, some strange language written on the picture and underneath – and opened her mouth eyes widening.

Grunkle Ford said, 'The writing underneath says "RETURN FOR BOUNTY. ARMED AND DANGEROUS". The writing on my picture says "RICK WAS HERE" – Probably someone having a joke'. Mabel turned to Grunkle Ford and said, 'She wants to get money from Bill?' 'Perhaps', Grunkle Ford said, 'We need to get out of here now'. Ann's voice said behind Ford said, 'Awww, without me too?' – Ford and Mabel widening their eyes, and Ford twisted behind – Mabel turning seeing Ann before them holding a gun in hand as Ann said, 'What a shame'.

'Mabel, stay behind me' Ford said – Mabel staring at Ann smiling as she pulled the trigger – a bright green ball of light shooting towards them expanding – and Mabel said shouting bringing hand to underneath her sweater, 'NOOOOOOOO' – the ball growing around them brightening as Ford said, 'MABEL!' – and Mabel pulled the grappling hook out as she closed her eyes from the light. The light disappeared for a moment, and Mabel opened her eyes narrowing.

Ann stood in front of them – though now she was green, along with the background of the mall. 'Mabel, are you ok?' Grunkle Ford said. Mabel turned to him – looking like himself – and said, 'I…think so'. 'Don't worry yet', Ann said – Mabel turning to see her keeping that smile on her face, 'You're just encased…Jelly-Metal, your grappling hook won't break through I'm afraid'. Mabel frowned opening her mouth, as Ann pressed a button on her wrist, and her body with white light again- as it did the bubble.

The light disappeared – Mabel seeing a darkened room lit up by a few TV screens, three by three on top of a desk, and a photo-frame sitting by the side – and Ann said, 'Imagine the praise I'll get after I hand you over to the Multiverse Police – my last, LAST job'. 'How did you recognise me?' Ford said, 'X-Ray vision?' 'No', Ann said, 'I just had your image scanned onto my wrist'. She pressed a button – and two holographic image opened before them, the left of Ford dressed in his attire from inside the store, alongside the right of him face unveiled – 'Plus, that gun is a bit of a give-away'. 'Let us out of here right now!', Mabel said.

'Pfft' Ann said, 'Not a chance. Besides, what are you exactly supposed to be? You don't appear anywhere recognisable in my database'. 'I'm a human being!', Mabel said, 'I'm Ford Pine's Great Niece!'

Ann blinked curling down and said, 'Your…niece?' 'Yeah', Mabel said, 'I didn't even know he existed at all until yesterday, and if you even try to hand us over to the Multiverse Police, I will make sure I get an awesome Wanted poster as well'. Ford said, 'Mabel…I'm not sure how that would work'. Mabel turned to Grunkle Ford and said, 'We're sticking together Grunkle Ford, and sharing a Wanted Poster with you would be the best thing in this place'. Ford slowly drew lips into a smile. 'Give me your hand', Ann said.

Mabel turned to her stepping closer, and said, 'What?' 'I need proof you two are related', Ann said, 'I'm not letting this slide easily'. She brought her wrist up, and a pressed a couple buttons – and two tiny sharp implements came out pointing to her. Mabel twisted lips as Ann said raising hand to the bubble, 'This will hurt', and opened a tiny hole up – to put a finger through. Mabel kept lips twisted as she put her grappling hook back underneath her sweater, then raised a finger to it, and pushed it through.

Ann raised the implements to it, and pressed a button. The implements pressed down gently – as Mabel bit her lip – and squeezed tight a moment. 'Ah', Mabel said – the sharp pain shooting through – and the implements came away. Mabel brought finger to her mouth and licked her tiny wounds – and grimaced feeling the blood on her tongue. Ann pressed a few more buttons, then her machine began to beep quietly as she watched it blinking gently. Grunkle Ford wrapped his hand around her own, and she turned to him frowning as she pulled her finger out. A high pitch beep came next, and she turned back to Ann.

Ann simply stared at it eyes widening, looked up to her, then turned herself around to the TV desk, and walked. 'I…don't believe it', she said slowly, and stopped at the desk, and picked up the frame. '…Are…you ok?' Mabel said. 'It's just…' Ann said, '…I have a nephew'.

Mabel blinked and said, '…What?' Ann turned herself around, and said walking looking to the picture she held, 'He's not been well…S.I.F.' Ford gasped and said, 'Oh no'. Mabel turned to him and said, 'How bad is that?' 'System – Immune – Failing' Ford said, 'It's a very rare virus, destroys the immune system from within leaving it unable to produce any anti-bodies'. Mabel gasped, as Ann said stopping – Mabel turning back to her, 'Doctors have said he might not last for long'. She turned raising the photo to Mabel – a small boy looking the same as her, except dressed in shirt and jeans holding a guitar in hand while in a hospital bed, a tube flowing from his arm to some kind of machine with a bag overhead – as she said, 'He's one of few family I have left – after the jobs I've done for myself. I can't afford to lose him'.

Mabel frowned and said looking back to Ann, 'Listen, Ann, I get why you want to do this, but we never intended to end up here. If you hand us over to the police, we might never be able to get home, and get back to the people we love' Her eyes began to fill staring onto the frowning alien before her, and she said continuing, 'Is this really the best way to save him, at our expense?'

Ann stared at her – Mabel frowning to her – and brought her eyes down to look at the photo once more. Please…- Mabel kept her stare. Ann said, 'He…wouldn't understand…'. Mabel widened her eyes, and Ann said continuing, '…how I could do such a thing for him…'.

She took a step back, then lowered hand to her gun by her hip – 'Mabel get down!' Ford said - and raised it towards them – Mabel immediately placing herself onto the bottom of the button, and threw hands over her head, feeling Ford's body falling onto her carefully. Another shot rang out – and the bubble broke fast around them – Mabel seeing the floor coming close and twisting slightly to her side. 'Urgh' – she and Ford said grunting as they landed, and Mabel looked up to Ann – placing the gun back into its holster.

'Are you ok?' Ford said lifting himself from her – Mabel turning to him, and said lifting herself after, 'Yeah Grunkle Ford'. She turned to see Ann going to place the picture back on her desk, and then turned back to them and said, 'Follow me'.

* * *

'Ok', Dipper said taking a step back looking at two separate piles of metal – the right for what could be fixed up, the left for scrap – 'Perfect'. He turned behind him – looking to see the broken circular piece still unmoved before him – and frowned, then said, 'Let's try this again'. 'Maybe you shouldn't', said Grunkle Stan behind him.

Dipper turned to see Grunkle Stan standing by the doorway arms crossed, and he said, 'Do you even know what time it is?' 'Eight?' Dipper said taking hands away from the circular piece. 'It's three o'clock kid', Grunkle Stan said, 'You've been down here for the past eight hours…' – he twisted to the pile of scrap behind him, and back – '…and you look like that triangle demon did a number on you again'. Dipper twisted lips and said, 'I can't', Dipper said, 'not without Mabel…'.

Grunkle Stan knelt to him and said, 'Kid…you're starting to be like me'.

Dipper blinked and said, 'What?' Grunkle Stan said, 'Remember what I said yesterday? I couldn't sleep a wink because of what happened. I want Mabel back as much as you do, we all do. But we need to rest at some point – you need it too'. Dipper stared right into his eyes, and said, 'No'.

Grunkle Stan said, 'Don't be stupid kid–'. 'Stupid?!' Dipper said, 'You spent thirty years trying to get your brother back, why shouldn't I? Mabel would do the same for me'. 'Yeah', Grunkle Stan said, 'But she would want to try and relax too'. 'But I can't just let it go', Dipper said, 'I have to keep going'. '…Dipper…please…' Grunkle Stan said – Dipper blinking again a moment – '…There has to be a time when you have to stop…'. Dipper stared at him, and narrowed his eyes.

He shoved Stan as hard as he could, and twisted to the door then picked up his feet – running towards it as Stan said, 'KID! WAIT!' Dipper kept running – water building up in his eyes – through the door and straight to the lift. I can't let her go – Dipper twisted and stared at the lift doors as they shut Stan out – I can't. He sniffed, then raised his hands to his eyes, and cried.

When the doors opened up, he ran out and came back to the opening, and pushed the drinks machine forward, then closed it and ran for the gift shop door and opened it, then ran out shutting it behind him, and began to run down the stairs. A soft voice said crying out to the side, 'Dipper!'

Dipper turned – Wendy walking towards him – and slowed down to a stop. 'Wendy?' he said – the impossible girl beginning to run towards him and then said, 'Sorry I didn't get here any faster, Soos told me this morning for at least six hours, and I had to try and get out of a camping trip with my family, only just got free'. She stopped before him frowning and said, 'Dude…come here' – opening her arms up. Dipper looked at her – tears beginning to drag down his eyes – and wrapped himself around her waist. Two hands placed themselves around his head, and stroked carefully.

'Why were you running away from the Shack?' Wendy said. Dipper kept his grip staring into the woods as he said, 'Me and Grunkle Stan had an argument – he wanted me to take a break from cleaning the portal in the basement. But I said I couldn't, I didn't want to let Mabel go – I just…want her back…' He began to sniffle again closing his eyes as Wendy said, 'Dude…I totally get what you mean'.

'You do?' Dipper said slowly turning up to her face opening eyes – looking down on him curled upwards. 'Yeah man…', Wendy said, '…I still miss my mom almost every day'. Oh man – Dipper widened his eyes and let go of Wendy. Wendy knelt before him and said, '...Look Dipper…I understand – you would do anything to try and get her back, even at YOUR own expense because she's the most important person in your life right now'.

Dipper widened eyes again staring at the red-head smiling at him – drips flowing gently down his face, and she said, 'But…' – placing a hand onto his shoulders – '…would Mabel really want you to push yourself too much – even if it means you breaking yourself, and her seeing you beaten up?' Dipper simply kept his eyes on her, and said softly, '…maybe not…'.

Wendy said, 'Don't get me wrong, you're doing the right thing – but sometimes we need our distractions. For me and my family, it's at Christmas when we train for the apocalypse. Least it's been worthwhile. Right now, you need something to keep you away for a little while, but then come back to the portal'. Dipper curled to her, and nodded silently, then said, 'I'm gonna apologise to Grunkle Stan'. 'I'll come down too' Wendy said smiling, 'See what this portal's about'. Dipper then turned back to the Shack, and began to walk toward it as a low voice said loudly, 'Hey Dipper!'

Dipper turned to the side – Candy and Grenda running towards them – and said, 'Hey Candy, Grenda'. The taller girl said on approach, 'That handyman came to my house and told us what happened with Mabel, took a few hours at least'. Candy said, 'Is there anything we can do to help?' Dipper said, 'You'd have to ask Grunkle Stan – we're going down to the basement now'.

* * *

Walking along a corridor, they came towards a door – marked again with the strange language on a light above it, and a swipe right next to it. Exit – Mabel looked to the top, before coming back down. Ann came to the door swipe, took her card from Ford, and swiped it through. It beeped a moment, and Ann placed a hand on its handle and opened up, leading out into a street filled with various aliens.

'Before you go…', Ann said, '…I'm sorry…for my misunderstanding…'. 'Thank you' Mabel said, 'I hope you'll find a way to help your nephew'. Ann nodded to her, and said, '…Thank you. I hope you'll get home, whatever your journey'. I hope so – Mabel drew lips curling on her face. Ford said, 'Thank you Ann. I am…grateful for your change of mind'. 'I understand', Ann said, curling down, 'Now go. Can't exactly afford to be fired'. 'Goodbye', Mabel and Ford said, and stepped out onto the street. Mabel turned around to Ann, and raised a hand then waved to her. Ann waved back to them keeping her frown, and closed the door.

'Well done Mabel', Ford said quietly. Mabel did not move from the door and said biting her lip, 'It was…horrible. I made a choice…for myself…' – water forming in her eyes once more. 'I'm sorry Mabel', Ford said. Mabel turned to Ford as he said, 'I thought my past was clear enough to understand, but I was wrong – I should've told you I am a wanted man'. 'We shouldn't talk about this, we're out in the open', Mabel said. 'Yes, you're right', Ford said, 'Let's another portal first'. Mabel nodded. Ford held a hand out to her, and she took it squeezing hard, then turned to the street.

They crossed through – Mabel twisting her eyes mouth opening a little looking at the tall towers all standing one after the other, as they lit up the world with their various colours underneath the dark sky. Ford spotted a blue light appearing in an alleyway, and brought them to another portal, breaking into a run towards. Mabel looked behind her – only a few aliens looking to them, but remained standing – and turned back as the light absorbed around her.

The light faded revealing a sandy place underneath three bright moons positioned like a triangle – shining a yellow light down on the ground. 'Ah', Ford said, 'I know this place – Dimension 67_3 – or as I called it 'The Desert Dimension'. 'Looks like we're walking for a while', Mabel said, 'Maybe we made a mistake wearing black'. 'We'll have to wait and see Mabel', Ford said, 'We should find shelter soon. Anyway, I should explain WHY I have a wanted poster'.

Mabel turned to him, and Ford knelt before her once more and said, 'When I was travelling…I talked my way through shelter and food using the translator – but I also stole a number of supplies, so I could work on my Quantum Destablizer'. Like Grunkle Stan – Mabel curled down as Ford said continuing, 'I thought it would be helpful to defend myself with should I be attacked by anyone, or attack Bill's Henchmaniacs with'. Mabel gasped, and said, 'Wow. But what does Bill want with you?' 'Do you trust me Mabel?' Ford said looking onto her. 'Yes of course', Mabel said, and Ford said, 'Then you must understand that's not important'. Mabel drew downward as Ford said continuing, 'He saw me coming through, and thought of me as a good puppet to use. But I wasn't about to give him the opportunity'.

Mabel curled a little as he said continuing 'I'm sorry you had to make a choice for yourself, for us – It's never easy to do something against what you feel is right, but we need to survive, more than ever'. Mabel bit her lip again, and slowly nodded. Ford raised his arms, and Mabel stepping raising her own, and wrapped around his neck – Ford's hands gentle on her back. She sniffed a moment, and lowered her head on his shoulders, then felt a twinge in her throat and swallowed gently. 'Right', Ford said taking hands away from her – Mabel unwrapping from him and looked at him – 'let's try finding a place for food. I'm sorry you never got your pancakes Mabel'.

'At least I can make myself a new sweater now, every day' Mabel said curling upwards beaming – Ford beginning to stand up, and turned walking on her right - she with him. 'Every day?' Ford said. 'Yeah, I'm a sweater-making master!' Mabel said. 'I might need your help in repairing mine', Ford said, 'A year does a number when you have nothing else to wear' 'You've had it for a whole year?' Mabel said, 'Dipper does that too, worn the same clothes through the summer…never washed them'.

'Oh my', Ford said, 'That's something we should look into first chance we get. I have a portable shower in my coat, though I think it needs refilling'. 'Dibs first time you get chance' Mabel said. 'Haha!', Ford said, 'You'll have to get it out of my hands first!' Mabel said, 'Let's see if tickling runs in the family'. Ford began to step faster, as Mabel picked up her feet giggling giving chase, though keeping lips straight – the moonlight flashing in her eyes.

* * *

'Woah dude…' Wendy said as they exited the lift, and Dipper said, 'That's what I thought – Guess you never really know what people can be really like'. Grunkle Stan came out of the door, and said, 'Hey kid. Hey girls'. 'Sup' Mr Pines', Wendy said – 'Hello Mr Pines', Candy and Grenda said chorusing. 'Grunkle Stan', Dipper said, 'I'm sorry I yelled at you. You were right, I need a break'. 'It's ok kid', Grunkle Stan, 'You take the rest of the day, you need it'. Dipper smiled, and Grunkle Stan smiled back, then said, 'Before you go, I found something in the wreckage'.

'What is it?' Dipper said. 'Look for yourselves', Grunkle Stan said – taking something around his back and showed a circular mason jar held in a square base in his hand, a shifting mass of black and blue gloop with white sparks dotted around floating inside.

Dipper widened his eyes as Grunkle Stan said, 'I don't know what it is, but it looks like the inside of the portal when it overloaded'. 'It's so pretty!' Grenda said. Dipper said, 'Looks like some kind of rift'. He turned to Grunkle Stan and said, 'Grunkle Stan, do you think we'd need to put this back into the centre of the portal somehow?' 'Probably', Grunkle Stan said, 'I'm keeping it down here in case it breaks. When the portal's fully operational, we'll try and get it back in'. Dipper said, 'Alright'. Grunkle Stan said, 'Now, you two get something to eat - Tomorrow's gonna be a long day'.

Dipper silently nodded, and turned around to the lift as Wendy said, 'You fancy something in the Greasy Diner?' – as Candy said behind him, 'Mr Pines, we want to help get back Mabel, please'. 'Sure sweetie', Grunkle Stan said – as Dipper said curling upwards 'Yeah, why not?'

* * *

'A road trip through Oregon and Washington?' Wendy said as their pancakes were laid next to them. 'Yeah', Dipper said, 'Wonder if we'd run into any other creatures if we went'. 'Better not be any 'glitter' vampires around', Wendy said laughing. Dipper said laughing, 'I know, right? Even Mabel has standards. Just imagine if she managed to cross them in the Multiverse'. 'She'd be doing them a great service', Wendy said. Dipper laughed, and said, 'We're not actually advocating murder, are we?' 'Of course not', Wendy said, and just stared at him frowning. Dipper blinked, and said, 'Cause…I have standards too…'. Wendy sniggered, and they both laughed out loud.

* * *

 **18-3-10**

 **4-9**

 **22-19**

 **23-11-22-15-17-3-9-3-5**

 **1-16-8-10**

 **15-4**

 **22-9-11-19-5**

 **4-9**

 **5-8-23-6-13-25**

 **2-23-11-8-15-6-19-5**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hello again! Update in a week? Yes, I've managed to get Grunkle Stan off my back for the moment :P.**

 **Seriously, I thought to do this part as a nice gap in between pieces - not to intentionally annoy everyone, so I do apologise if it does seem that way.**

 **Anyway, the next part will take a bit of time to do, and I might write up my next two stories over the course of next week so I might take a bit of a break from my novel - been going through finding different mistakes and such.**

 **Hope you have all been good! Please do leave a review or message me at all.**

 **See you all soon - YingYang7**


	6. Mabel of the Flies (Part 1)

Mabel and Grunkle Ford walked towards the edge of a cliff – a pink sunset going down over the desert horizon. 'We'll stop here', Grunkle Ford said. 'Wow', Mabel said curling lips walking a little further towards the edge, and stopped, 'It's beautiful'. Grunkle Ford said stepping behind her, 'It is, it's been a while since I've been able to just sit down and just take in the scenery'.

Mabel turned to see Grunkle Ford bringing himself down next to her and said, 'I just wanna touch it and bounce it up and down'. Grunkle Ford laughed and said, 'I wouldn't suggest that – one dimension I travelled to had all sorts of stars floating around, and they burned like heck'. 'Should've used protection Grunkle Ford, since they were TOO HOT TO HANDLE'. Grunkle Ford laughed out loud as Mabel bared teeth, and said raising hand to mouth, 'Mabel Pines…'. 'Heyo!' Mabel said.

Grunkle Ford snickered a moment and said, 'I did use to enjoy camping outside sometimes with Stanley when we were kids – we went to Glass Shard Beach, lit up a bonfire close to the Stan-O-War, and told each other stories through the night'. 'Wow', Mabel said, 'Me and Dipper never did anything like that'. Oh…- She curled down to straight lips as Ford said, 'Really?' 'Yeah', Mabel said, 'We just did our own things…' She took a breath and said, '…In fact this summer was our first time out of Piedmont, together'. 'Oh…' Ford said frowning nodding slowly. '…But it would be nice to share some stories?' Mabel said, 'Like…have you ever come across Bill in any other dimensions?'

Grunkle Ford kept his eyes on her keeping frown, and said, '…I've been fortunate enough not to, and I told you a few days ago - it's not important'. 'Grunkle Ford-'Mabel said, but Ford said quickly, 'I'm serious Mabel. I only met Bill when I got sucked through the portal, and I made the Destablizer in case of attack. Nothing more to it'. Mabel stared at him – oh my gosh – and nodded slowly as she said, 'Ok Grunkle Ford'. 'Ok', Grunkle Ford said, 'I'm gonna make a start on dinner. Keep an eye out for anything'. Mabel nodded as he lifted himself, and watched him walk towards a space from the cliff edge.

Just like Grunkle Stan – Mabel breathed slowly out – He's not gonna tell me anything…at least Grunkle Stan did tell us. Grunkle Ford sat back down, and take something out from his trenchcoat – I need to find out what he knows…but how? – he pressed a button, and a bag grew outwards, then Grunkle Ford placed a hand inside and took out a wooden log- There must be something around this Multiverse that can reveal secrets in someone's mind. She raised her hands to lip and tapped gently - What would Dipper do?

He'd used his smartiness to find something – like the growing crystals. Maybe they'll be something in the next dimension we go to, or maybe around here? Nah, he wouldn't let me go find anything at this time. I'll have to lookout for anything that may stand out, and be super serious. Like right now – Mabel grinned to herself, and twisted eyes to her right – the trees remaining stood up – then to her left – nothing really coming in the distance – then back to Grunkle Ford – Time to play the waiting game – keeping grin on her face as she giggled to herself.

* * *

Dipper sprayed the glass bottles quickly, and wiped them off with a cloth as Wendy said standing by the counter, 'Well, this has been the best day ever'. 'Yeah', Dipper said turning to her - the impossible girl smiling, 'You think after what happened, people would be just coming fast in'. Wendy said, 'Should've brought two magazines with me'. Grunkle Stan's voice then said cackling out close by to her on speaker, 'Wendy…you two free right now? Over' Wendy took a walkie talkie out from underneath the counter and said, ' No one's around, Mr Pines. We'll be down. Over'.

They came down the lift, and walked through the laboratory to the portal room – Grunkle Stan standing by the door as he said, 'Kids, we got a problem'. Dipper said, 'What…what's that?' 'Well Soos and Mabel's friends have managed to make good process with the parts salvaged' Grunkle Stan said – turning stepping inside, Dipper seeing Soos pointing to the pile of parts he went through, Candy staying with him while Grenda walked over to it – 'But at the rate it's going, it'll take a while to get through the parts we can't fix up. Plus this hyperdrive do-hicky' – and held up a machine with wiring sticking out of the top.

'So where can we find some new parts to use up?' Dipper said. Grunkle Stan said, 'Well there was something in the journals about a crash site where my brother and…this guy called 'F' went to, but I don't know who that is'. Dipper's eyes widened and said, 'Fiddleford'. 'McGucket?' Grunkle Stan said, 'That crazy hillbilly?' 'He's not crazy Grunkle Stan', Dipper said, 'He lost his memory after seeing some disturbing things through the portal. Whether he'd actually help us is another matter'. Soos said, 'You'd have to find him first dude. Ever since…you know, he's gone missing – no one's seen him at the junkyard or anywhere else'.

'Think you can actually get him in?' Grunkle Stan said. 'I don't know…I could give it a try, but I wonder what he did see through that portal', Dipper said, 'I wonder if he's in the bunker…that might be the best place to start'. 'I'll come too', Wendy said, 'Don't wanna let that shapeshifter out again'. Dipper smiled and said, 'Thanks Wendy'. 'Me too', Soos said, 'Being down here for so long makes me feel so caged up'. 'You've only been down here for three hours Soos', Grunkle Stan said. 'The struggle is real…'. Soos said. Dipper and Wendy giggled, and Dipper said, 'Come on', turning around back to the lift. 'If we can't get McGucket on board', Wendy said as they began walking, 'Who else do we get to help? No offence Soos'.

'None taken dawg', Soos said, 'those pieces are beyond my handy-work, though I could always get the Yellow Book's Guide to Fixing up Interdimensional Portals'. Dipper said, 'Well…the only other way if McGucket doesn't help, is to buy new parts entirely, and we don't have the money to do that'. 'What about Pacifica?' Wendy said, 'She and her family do owe you one after saving them from that ghost'. 'Yeah, but's she's probably in enough trouble as it is' Dipper said, 'Besides, she'd have had her credit cards cut off for the time being, and her parents banned me from going anywhere near the house'. 'So McGucket's the only plan we have for now', Wendy said. Dipper nodded, and said, 'Perhaps ever'.

* * *

'Mabel, wake up', Grunkle Ford said – something resting on her shoulder, 'Another portal's opened before us'. '…hmmm', Mabel said as she shook back and forth gently, and blinked awake and said, '…ok…'.

She twisted to see a blue flashing portal swirling before the campfire, and something let go of her shoulder as she turned back and placed a hand on the ground, then pushed herself up. She turned to see Grunkle Ford standing by her, and she raised her hand to clasp in his – squeezing it once more – and he looked down to her curling into a long smile. Operation Billford is a go – as she curled back to him, and they stepped toward and through the portal.

A white flash surrounded them once more, and then revealed another sand ridden place with palm trees with what looked like coconuts hanging off, a sun shining brightly down onto them – and Mabel said cooing, 'Ooh we're in the multiverse equivalent of the Caribbean'. 'Looks like it', Ford said – Mabel turning to him -, 'I don't recognise this place at all. Besides it feels quite hot'. 'Yeah, I'm starting to boil like a volcano', Mabel said, 'Maybe we should find some water – there's always water around the place'. 'Good idea', Grunkle Ford said, and sighed a moment, 'but we should undress a little first'.

Mabel nodded, then took her backpack off from her shoulders and placed it onto the ground, then opened it up. She removed her coat and sweater - putting her grappling hook on the side of her hip -leaving her shirt and jeans on, then placed them gently into the backpack, closed it, then looked up to Grunkle Ford – wearing a blue sleeveless shirt, arms covered in a array of different tattoos – one on the side of his neck a smiling star doing a thumbs up with four stars surrounding it in big letters, "HEY THERE" on top, "I'M AN ALL-STAR!" on bottom.

Mabel widened eyes and opened mouth broadly and said loudly, 'YOU GOT TATTOOS!' 'Yes…', Grunkle Ford said, '…Not so loud please Mabel, we don't know what's out there yet'. 'Oh, sorry', Mabel said closing mouth a little, 'I've never seen such majestic beauty before'. Grunkle Ford chuckled a moment, then said, 'I wouldn't call them beauties myself – I got them when I met these octopus armed warrior piglets' – Mabel opening mouth wide again grinning broadly, and said, 'THERE ARE WARRIOR WADDLES'S?'

She squeed stamping her feet on the ground, as Grunkle Ford said kneeling to her, 'Calm down Mabel'. Mabel became silent keeping her grin as he said continuing, 'These are among my most serious regrets travelling – kind of the reason why I wear a turtleneck'. 'I think they're amazing Grunkle Ford', Mabel said, 'Maybe you should show them off once in a while, for me!' 'Maybe I could make an exception' Grunkle Ford said, then curled up, and raised himself up as he said, 'Let's try and find some water'. Mabel nodded and followed on, raising hand and squeezing his own again.

They twisted around as they walked through the multiple palm trees – a few coconuts falling onto the ground before them – a few creatures appearing above them as Mabel looked up and cooed again; one a small dragon like creature that rippled its tongue across to a coconut, like a chameleon, and flung itself over to another tree. Soon, something shone rippling across sandy, and edging closer saw a full ocean – the tide sliding across the beach.

'Wow', Mabel said – the ocean glittering before them – 'Tempting to do some skinny-dipping'. 'Let's see what this water's really like', Grunkle Ford said, 'Mabel, keep an eye out in case anyone does come up'. 'Ok Grunkle Ford', Mabel said and turned herself around back to the palm trees – nothing coming behind – then to her left – something poking out in the beach a little way from her, waving back and forth. Ooh what's that? – Mabel blinked and stepped towards it.

As she stepped, the object revealed itself – a bit of paper, the tip of it slowly brushing in the distance, with some writing on – almost untidy scribbling, like the person who wrote it had to leave in a hurry.

On approach, she lifted it straight out of the sand, then held it in both hands, and began to read:

WELCOME TO THE ISLAND OF TRUTH – BEWARE! IF YOU DON'T WISH TO SEE THE TRUTH, PLEASE DO NOT DRINK THE MILK OF THE COCONUTS! DO NOT SWIM OUT INTO THE SEA – YOU WILL BE PICKED UP BY A SEA-DRAGON, AND BE EATEN ALIVE. PLEASE WAIT UNTIL THE NEXT PORTAL HAS BEEN OPENED AT YOUR CONVIENANCE WE HOPE YOU WILL ENJOY YOUR STAY! – THE ALL-SEEING EYE

Mabel widened her eyes, and curled into a grin, and she turned back to Grunkle Ford kneeling by the ocean, then stepped toward him scrunching up the paper and placing it inside her right jeans pocket – See if I can really pull off the best lie ever. She curled downward – You'll feel better afterwards Mabel, don't worry – and took a breath then curled upwards, and said, 'Grunkle Ford?' Grunkle Ford turned as he said, 'Yes Mabel?' 'Do you think we'll be able to eat soon?' Mabel said coming closer, '…I'm getting sort of hungry'. 'Yes, just in a minute Mabel', Grunkle Ford said, 'I'm just having a hand fight with these creature'.

Mabel looked down to his hand moving around fast underneath, and said, 'Need a hand?' Grunkle Ford giggled and said, 'Metaphorically and literally'. Mabel stepped raising hand to Grunkle Ford's arm, and pulled as hard as she could – Ford's hand raising fast out of the ocean, with a human head attached to it – glowing red eyes . Mabel and Ford said screaming 'ARGH!' – Mabel immediately clutching hand into a fist and punched it hard on the forehead. The head did not speak out, keeping a firm grip on Ford's hand – Mabel 101 – and Mabel gritted her teeth as she punched it again, and again, and again, and again – the head letting go finally and fell towards the sea as it said rasping, 'You must speak…' before it landed head first into the sea – the last two words bubbling.

Least it didn't finish – Mabel breathed sighing, then Grunkle Ford said, 'How strange…I wonder what it would have said'. Mabel said turning to him, 'Probably some kind of acting class, rehersing its lines'. 'Yes, it did seem dramatic', Grunkle Ford said raising his hand with embedded teeth marks on, then turned behind him, 'Well, let's get back inside and fix up something to eat'. Mabel said curling upwards as she turned herself, 'Sure thing Grunkle Ford. Maybe we should try some of those coconuts?' 'I don't see why not', Grunkle Ford said. Mabel kept smile on her face as she turned eyes back ahead of her.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Things will be explained in the next part o.o does seem like a small chapter doesn't it?**

 **Please leave a review or message, thank you :)**


	7. Mabel of the Flies (Part 2)

The tree looked unchanged from the last time as they approached it – standing out plainly in its grove amongst the grouped others surrounding it. Wendy wrapped her belt around her waist and climbed up to the branch lever once more, and hit it with her axe, then immediately brought herself down quickly back to them as the tree lowered itself back into the ground, and the wooden spiral staircase appeared out before them once more – the vertical door opening upwards. 'Be careful' Dipper said as he took the first step, 'McGucket might think we're intruders snooping around'. 'Couldn't be worse government agents like those other guys' Soos said.

Dipper said as they approached the gap in the door, 'McGucket? It's Dipper' – and brought himself inside onto the next set of stairs – 'I brought Wendy and Soos with me, I need to talk with you'. McGucket's voice said calling out from below as he began to walk down, 'Dipper? Thank goodness you're ok! How did you find me?' 'We found this place before, which is why we need to talk with you'. '…Right', McGucket said, '…well, come on down then'.

Dipper saw the first room as they entered – McGucket sitting on the bed with the laptop on his lap with a box that read "2015" next to him, his raccoon wife curled up on the other side of the bed, the room considerably less dusty and lit up bright from the overhanging lampshade. McGucket closed the laptop and said, 'Howdy…' 'Hey McGucket', Dipper said stepping toward him – Wendy and Soos said chorusing themselves, 'Hey' – the latter saying quickly, 'I totally didn't eat that Smez dispenser when I was down here'. '…Where's your sister Dipper?' McGucket said.

'That's the thing McGucket', Dipper said frowning stepping towards him, 'I should've listened to you at Pacifica's party – The day after, Grunkle Stan got arrested by government agents, and we thought that he wasn't who he said he was during the summer – then we found the portal in the basement'. McGucket's eyes widened and he said, '…she got sucked through?' 'We tried to turn it off, but Grunkle Stan said he wanted to tell us what happened, and everything he did was for our family. I didn't trust him, but Mabel did. She let go of the lever, and a bright light filled up the basement – then she got sucked through during. The portal's damaged…and we had to use your memory gun to erase the government agent's memories. After that, Grunkle Stan told me that it was his brother that wrote the Journals – Stanford Pines'.

McGucket simply stared at Dipper, and said, 'Dipper…I remember him'. Dipper widened his eyes and said, 'You do?' 'When I was living in Palo Alto' McGucket said, 'Stanford, or Ford as we called him, rang me up and asked if I wanted to do something better with my life, rather than working on computers, to create a trans-universal poly-dimensional meta vortex – to see where all the weirdness in Gravity Falls came from'.

'He showed me some blueprints he created – which looked incredibly complex, and I asked if he had any help creating these. All he said was 'With hard work anything was possible'. So we spent many nights creating the portal, and when we came to finally test it, we used a test dummy to send it through. But I got caught up in its ropes, and almost got sucked through myself – if it wasn't for Ford. But what I saw inside was…' – he sighed and said, - 'terrifying'.

'Monsters…of all sizes…simply laughing, in a dark void of colour, asteroids, and weirdly enough – socks. Something then ran through my head – a simple poem – 'When gravity falls and earth becomes sky, fear the beast with just one eye'. Dipper widened his eyes as McGucket said continuing, 'There was a creature there who I guessed was their leader – a yellow triangle with one eye'. 'Bill' Dipper said quietly.

'Oh man…' Soos said quietly – 'Dude…' Wendy said. McGucket said 'When Ford pulled me out of the portal, I begged him to destroy the portal for it might destroy the world. He refused saying it was his life's work. I had feared we had unleashed a great danger on the world – one I'd just as soon forget, and I quit the project. The rest…you know. Dipper, if you try and rebuild that portal, you run the risk of bringing the apocalypse over into our world. I am really sorry about your sister, but she could-' 'Don't say it', Dipper said quickly.

'Dipper…' Wendy said gently but loudly. Dipper turned to Wendy, frowned and took a deep breath then said turning back to McGucket, 'Sorry. I understand if you don't want to help us, McGucket – now we know what 'big plans' Bill may have planned. But…I can't lose Mabel – I would do anything to try and get her back, along with my Great Uncle Stanford. If it helps, after the portal broke, Grunkle Stan found a rift lying around-' – McGucket's eyes widened and said, 'Wait, a rift?'

'Yeah', Dipper said, 'it's some kind of space goo floating around. We got it contained in a jar back at the basement'. 'Show me', McGucket said lifting himself up from the bed. Dipper nodded and turned back around to Wendy and Soos – faces frowning. Dipper frowned himself as McGucket said behind, 'Stay here wife, don't want yer getting out to get eaten up'.

* * *

'Hmmm tasty', Mabel said wiping the sweat from her forehead – Grunkle Ford smiling opposite her as he put the pan away from the fire they created, then said 'When the next portal opens up, we'll look around for food. Now let's get a look at those coconuts'.

Mabel hummed nodding raising hand to grappling hook, and took it off her jeans, then turned upwards to the first tree she saw, with two coconuts hanging off. She raised the grappling hook, and pulled the trigger – the hook flying fast towards them, and knocked them off quickly – the coconuts falling with a soft thud on the ground. Mabel quickly ran to them placing grappling hook back, picked them up and brought them to Grunkle Ford.

'Place them both on the ground sweetie', Grunkle Ford said. Sweetie? – Mabel looked to him, then curled to straight lips as she placed both on the ground – Oh boy… - as Grunkle Ford took the handle for the laser axe in hand and turned it on – the green light flashing brightly, and then twisted himself around to the right sided one, placed the axe carefully on the top, and then raised and dropped fast – the axe slicing the coconut into two pieces, and blue milk spilling out quickly onto the ground.

Mabel quickly knelt down moving both pieces upwards – what milk there was just staying inside – as Grunkle Ford said pressing the button on the handle, the axe disappearing and placing it back into his own pocket, 'There we go. I'll test it first, see what we're dealing with'. Mabel nodded watching him take one in hand – curling slightly – and raise it to his mouth, then a gentle slurping sound sounded out, and he lowered it moving his lips. 'Hmmm…', he said, then swallowed and said, '…tastes funny, but other then-'

He choked dropping the coconut on the ground – Mabel widening her eyes as she said, 'Grunkle Ford?' A yellow light began to shine forming in his eyes, and he bent down – Mabel following the light to the ground, as a high cackling voice sounded out. Bill? – Mabel took a step back as the image of a young Fiddleford McGucket said loudly, 'Where are these ideas coming from? Who are you working with?' The image changed to a pen writing "I'M LOSING" "MY MIND!" and then change quickly to "TRUST NO ONE" – Ford's voice saying 'Then you must understand that's not important'.

The image then changed to Bill in what seemingly looked like space, holding his hand out as Ford's voice said – his own hand held out, 'Then it's a deal, from now until the end of time'. Mabel opened her mouth as Bill said, ' _Just let me into your mind Stanford'_. The image quickly changed to Grunkle Ford holding Bill's hand as he said, 'Please, call me a friend'. The image changed to a younger Grunkle Ford with brown hair – and yellow cat-like eyes – cackling, his and Bill's voice intertwined together, and then disappear, the yellow light with it.

Mabel stared at the ground, and then looked up to Grunkle Ford groaning still bent over, then raised his head slowly – eyes their normal shade of dark blue, and said, 'Mabel…'. 'You…shook Bill's hand?' Mabel said quietly, and then a little louder, '…why?' '…You weren't supposed to see that', Grunkle Ford said. Mabel said 'Why did you hide this from me? Were you trying to protect me?' 'No', Grunkle Ford said, then looked down to the ground and sighed, then said, '…because I was a fool'.

Mabel blinked closing her mouth, and Grunkle Ford said bringing himself back into a kneeling position, 'Did you know about the milk?' Mabel frowned, and said, 'Yes…' – reaching her hand into her pocket, and took the piece of paper out and unfurled it – '…I was afraid you were like Grunkle Stan' – Grunkle Ford frowned to her as she held it out to him, and he took it – '…he didn't tell us about what he was doing, and…well…'. Grunkle Ford looked at the piece of paper, then looked up back to Mabel and said, '…Mabel, don't blame yourself for this. I was a fool to try and hide all this. The reason I didn't tell you is that Bill tricked me'.

Mabel sat herself down as Grunkle Ford said continuing, 'It's the biggest regret of my life. Bill wasn't always my enemy, Mabel. I used to think he was my friend. Long long ago, I had hit a road block in my investigation of Gravity Falls. Until I found some mysterious writing in a cave. Ancient incantations about a being with answers. It warned me not to read them, but I was desperate. I read the incantation aloud. But nothing happened. Until I was resting by a birch tree, and had the most peculiar dream.

'I woke up to find myself in some kind of space, surrounded by many books – some were of my journals, in different colours – equations, clocks, and old parchments with all sorts of drawings on. Bill appeared before me, knowing my name, and calling me 'the man who changed the world'. He offered me a game of interdimensional, and a cup of tea. As we played, he told me he was a muse. That he chose a brilliant mind a century to inspire. What a fool I was.

'Blinded by his flattery and games. He became my research assistant. He was free to move in and out of my mind as he pleased. We were partners. When he told me I could complete my research by building a gateway to other worlds, I trusted him. He said this was the way genius happened. A little help from a friend. It seemed I was on the verge of my greatest achievement. Until Fiddleford got a glimpse of Bill's true plans.

'Going back to the space, I rushed to Bill demanding an explanation. He was floating by a long scar – with his Henchmanics inside. He said when the portal finishes charging up, our dimension was going to learn how to party'. Mabel opened mouth gasping. Grunkle Ford said continuing, 'I'd been betrayed. I shut the portal down, severing the link between Bill's world and ours. I had to hide my instructions so no one could ever finish Bill's work. Bill's been waiting for the gateway to reopen ever since. That's why I was angry at Stanley for using it. To Bill, it's just a game. To us, it could mean the end of the world'.

Mabel said, '…that's why we can't go back home' – feeling her eyes begin to fill. 'I am truly sorry I didn't tell you', Grunkle Ford said. '…you're not the only one who feels foolish…', Mabel said closing eyes, and sniffed, tears beginning to fall. '…he tricked you too?' Grunkle Ford said. '…not exactly', Mabel said opening eyes, and pushed herself from the ground.

She said walking over to Ford and stopping before him, 'When we were trying to discover who was the author on this laptop, I had fallen for this jerk called Gabe, who was a puppeteer. I said I was puppet crazy myself – and had to make a puppet show that Friday. Dipper was annoyed that I didn't help him, and when he had fallen asleep, Bill tricked him into giving up his body then destroyed the laptop, and was going to destroy the journal…which I took without asking.

'I wasn't going to give it away, but he called out for ditching Dipper when he needed me. I…I was about to hand it over, but he said who'd give up something just for their dumb sibling. Dipper would. So I got the journal back, used my tickling expertise, and gave him a good old runaround – Dipper hadn't slept for over 24 hours. I on the overhand had a full nights sleep, and four megashots of Mabel Juice. He got kicked out, and Dipper took his body back. But that wasn't the creepy part…'.

She sniffed hard wiping hand against her tears, and said, 'When we were in Grunkle Stan's car back, Dipper fell asleep dropping a note on the floor. It was in Dipper's handwriting, but Bill's probably never picked up a pen in his stupid life. He said after he was going to destroy the journal…He was going to throw Dipper's body off the water tower'. Grunkle Ford gasped. Mabel said, 'He said people would think he'd lost his mind, and asked…if I wanted to join him'.

Grunkle Ford widened eyes opening his mouth, and Mabel sniffed again, then said, '…I felt like a real jerk after what I did. I could have lost my brother, the best brother I ever had, and it would've been all my fault!' She raised hands to her eyes, and sniffed shuddering. Something then wrapped around her – Mabel opening eyes – and Grunkle Ford said sniffing, '…We'll beat him together…'. Mabel sniffed, then wrapped her arms around him squeezing gently closing her eyes.

'I'm sorry I lied to you Grunkle Ford', Mabel said. 'I'm sorry I hid the truth from you Mabel', Grunkle Ford. Mabel sighed, and curled her lips as she sniffed. Grunkle Ford's hands came away from her back, and Mabel did the same – looking into his face as he said, 'From now on, no more secrets between us. We're not the first idiots to be tricked by Bill, Mabel. But if we work together, we could just be the last'. 'Grunkle Ford…', Mabel said, '…Do you think we'll ever get back home?'

'If anything happens…' Grunkle Ford said, '…we have each other'. Mabel wiped her arm against her cheeks, and nodded straight-lipped.

* * *

McGucket stared at the rift holding it in hand, and said, 'What happened is, Mr Pines, is by using the portal too much, you overtaxed it – and it's left this ripped tear open. From what Dipper's told me about that yella triangle crossing through different dimensions, if he got his hands on this, the world could be destroyed'. 'So we'll have to make sure that one eyed freak doesn't get his mitts on this', Grunkle Stan said. McGucket said, '…Yes…', nodding slowly, '…we must'.

Dipper said curling upwards, 'You'll help us?' 'Grudgingly' McGucket said turning to him, 'I can try and find a way to stabilize this…and try and get Ford and your sister back. I know the danger and see it's foolish enough to try – but I've slowly gained my memories back, and if my boy had fallen through…I would do what I can to get him back'. Dipper kept his smile, and said, 'Thank you McGucket'. 'Pleasure', McGucket said, then he turned to Grunkle Stan and said passing the rift over to him, 'Mr Pines show me these broken up pieces'. 'Sure', Grunkle Stan and turned himself to the door.

'Nice one dude' Wendy said hitting him gently on his shoulder. 'I didn't really do anything', Dipper said turning to her, 'I just didn't think he'd talk about his son that way'. 'Neither did I', Wendy said, 'But it goes to show how people mean to you'. Dipper kept his smile on her, and said, 'Now we have to figure out how to stop Bill if he manages to get inside the shack and take that rift'. 'Maybe there's something in the journals that can help', Wendy said. 'Yeah', Dipper said, 'But I think we'll have to wait until McGucket gets a good look at them to rebuild the portal – The rift should be safe down here as well for the moment'.

'Boosh', Wendy said, 'Well, technically we're not at work now – so you wanna do Movie Night?' Dipper said nodding, 'Yeah I'd like that. Your place or mine?' 'Here' Wendy said, 'You came to mine last time'. 'I'll get the popcorn on', Dipper said as they began to walk back to the lift.

* * *

The sun shone bright as they found another portal swirling in the distance between a few palm trees. 'There it is', Grunkle Ford said, 'Mabel?' Mabel reached up and took Grunkle Ford's hand, then looked up to the blue sky above. I will try Dipper… - She kept straight-lipped nodding - …I'm gonna try and beat that buttface of a triangle, and get back home. She curled into a smile and looked back down to the portal coming closer. 'Hold on sweetie', Grunkle Ford said. 'WOOOOO!', Mabel said, and they walked through – the light flashing around them quickly.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Ooh Mabel finds out about Bill earlier! To be honest, I wasn't going to do this at first - having her find out about Ford and Bill in the next chapter, like Dipper did in 'The Last Mabelcorn'. But I thought in terms of finding about Bill, and an idea about having both stories align together in the next part, as well as having these two parts of their journey lining up together, I thought they would be stronger together as a means to compare and contrast.**

 **Anyway, I have the next part lined up - 'The Last Dippercorn' - which means the chapter after will take some time, before I go into 'Dipper and Mabel vs The Future'.**

 **Also I don't have much time for a cipher this time, but I'll might just replace this chapter with and additional one soon.**

 **Hope you all are well! Please do leave a review or message!**


	8. The Last Dippercorn (Part 1)

'Hey Grunkle Stan', Dipper said entering through the basement door – Grunkle Stan and McGucket turning around to him – Soos, Wendy, Candy and Grenda around one half of the portal. 'Hey kid', Grunkle Stan said – 'Dipper', McGucket said, 'I finished photocopying the journals now, so you can take them back', and took the Journals out of his dungarees, then held them out for him. 'Thanks McGucket', Dipper said curling into a smile taking the journals from him, 'Did you manage to find anything that could help Bill-proof the shack?'

'Some things, sure', McGucket said, 'Mostly from Journal 1. Moonstones were the first things I saw – they make a sort of shield around someone holding onto them. Mercury – to sprinkle around to help expand it over a specific place. Finally, the main ingredient – Unicorn hair'. 'That's not, like, rare is it?' Dipper said. 'I never came across them myself, but Ford wrote they lived deep within an enchanted glade, and only people pure of heart can obtain them on a magical journey'.

'Ha', Dipper said laughing, 'Mabel would have been perfect for that – she's obsessed with unicorns. "Unicorns" was her first word – so she says – and she tried making one with a plastic cone on one of the horses at the petting zoo back home'. 'Can't argue there', Grunkle Stan said, 'Kid's so full of goodness, she'd make you vomit rainbows'. 'I think the gnomes would beg to differ', Dipper said, 'though they were creepy, so not sure what the consensus there is'. 'Dipper', Candy said.

Dipper turned to see Candy and Grenda walking to stand next to Grunkle Stan and McGucket as she said, 'Can we join you on this quest? I heard if you lick a unicorn's neck, it tastes like your favourite flavour in the whole world'. Grenda said, 'I wanna meet, touch and/or become a unicorn!' 'I'll come too', Wendy said coming to stand next to them. Dipper blinked and said, 'You want to see a unicorn too, Wendy?' Wendy said, 'Honestly, I stopped believing in unicorns when I was like, five years old. I just wanna make sure you kids don't fall into any bear traps'.

'Fair enough', Dipper said, and turned to Soos standing by the portal, finger on chin, 'Hey Soos, you want to come?' 'Sorry dude', Soos said, 'Getting bone tired from working through the night – Plus I promised Melody I'd speak with her later before I go to the second best place in the world – The land of Soos'. 'Send her my regards', Dipper said smiling. 'Will do!', Soos said. 'Come on girls', Dipper said turning to the three before them, 'For Mabel!' 'For Mabel!' the girls said cheering.

'Good luck kids', Grunkle Stan said – Soos and McGucket said behind them, 'Good Luck!' – 'If the unicorn gives you any trouble, punch it right in the face!'. 'I don't think it'll come to that, but thanks!' Dipper said, then turned behind and walked towards the door – 'It's just the pure-of-heart that bothers me'. 'Don't worry man', Wendy said - Dipper turned to her, 'You've made mistakes at the convenience store, with that Summerween Trickster, and with me' – Dipper frowned – 'but you rectified them. There's no way you can lose that hair'. 'Thanks, Wendy' Dipper said smiling – Wendy nodding smiling to him.

* * *

'Get ready Mabel', Grunkle Ford said – Mabel seeing the yellow portal in the distance at the end of the candlelit room, standing out swirling before them as she ran, and raised her hand to Grunkle Ford taking his. A shadow appeared in the gap between growing bigger, and Mabel brought her eyes up to see a massive creature coming down before them fast, and shifted them seeing it land thudding before them – echoing through the room.

They stopped, Mabel gasping at the creature standing before them – a sphinx, at ten feet tall, its wings spread outwards pointing to either side of the room, stood on its lion's back paws – its cat eyes staring onto them as it smiled – sharp teeth baring – and began to laugh heartily. 'A sphinx!' Grunkle Ford said, 'I never thought I had to cross these nuisances again'. 'Ooh ooh', Mabel said beaming, 'I know what will happen next!'

' **Humans** ', the sphinx said booming, ' **If you wish to escape, I give you this riddle: Why is a blackbird like a table?** ' Mabel frowned and said, 'Ohh…'. ' **Yes** ', the sphinx said, ' **You have no idea how much annoyance that other riddle caused me. I get very hungry sometimes!** '. 'Hmmm….' Ford said, '…like a table…'. 'Sounds like the guy who did it got lazy' Mabel said, and the sphinx began to howl around the room, and said, ' **You are correct!** ' 'Go Mabel!', Ford said – and Mabel immediately picked up her feet, ran around the sphinx, came to Grunkle Ford coming from the other side and took his hand, and then they jumped through the portal.

Coming out of the portal – Mabel seeing themselves on an iceberg surrounded by water for miles on end – she twisted looking around a moment, Grunkle Ford doing the same, and then turned back to him as he said, 'We're safe' – then he began to smile and said, 'Well done Mabel. How did you know that was the actual answer?' 'I didn't!' Mabel said curling to a beaming smile. 'Oh', Ford said curling down a moment, 'Well, at least it got us away from that annoying thing, and I think it does make some sense considering the original work'. Mabel said, 'Well, we're safe, and stuck for the time being. Maybe we should relax for the moment, until the next portal comes up'. 'Good idea', Ford said smiling. Mabel smiled to him, then sat herself down on the ground, and zipped open her bag – the black sweater she had originally gotten from the clothes sphere open to her laying before her, with a light grey stitching of a curve lowered below the centre.

* * *

The group of four came to a part of the forest that had more colour in the shining sun– the flowers on the ground were a bright pink and purple, vine-like leaves hung off the trees – some coming close to the ground, while a few came to around halfway – which Wendy used her axe to chop a few off so she didn't get scratched, and a few stones lay here and there around as they walked through. Recognising a few blue stones with different shapes molded in – moonstones - they picked up them and placed them into their pockets.

A small area opened up just beyond a canal in front of them – a stone circle, with golden stones embossed with clockwise swirls around, and two grey stones on the other side shaped like something similar to Stonehenge. 'That must be it', Dipper said crossing over the canal and toward the circle, 'The magic part of the forest'. He opened up the first journal, and came to a page that had the stone markings on, but nothing about how to meet a unicorn.

He flipped over a page – the author's elegant writing said, 'Summoning a Unicorn', and a drawing of a shirtless bearded monk holding both hands up with red writing above him – "DEEPEST CHANT". He said, 'It says to summon a unicorn, one must bellow this ancient chant, droned only by the deepest voiced druids of old'. 'On it!' Grenda said, and snatched the journal running towards the stone circle.

She stopped just outside it, ahemed, and said as deep as she could, 'Yoy, yoy yoy, yoy yoy, yoy yoy, yoy yoy…' – raising her hand as if she was trying to cast a spell. 'I bet you ten bucks nothing happens', Wendy said. 'Tempting as that would be', Dipper said, 'I'd best not' – and something began to shake underneath as the stones shook hard themselves quickly back and forth.

The circle raised away from the ground – the earth falling back down – grey walls appearing underneath with purple fauna overgrown at the sides, with a golden guilded door embroided with three purple crystals lined in the middle before them, lifting high towards the sky and stopped – surrounded by wild grass and purple flowers hanging off the top of the walls.

Dipper took a step forward and opened the door – many violet and purple butterflies flying around before them, a violet haze surrounding them – and gasped, the girls behind him gasping too. He said, 'It's like I entered a part of Mabel's dream world'. The butterflies flew away around, revealing a horse with a horn on its head – its mane multi-coloured in pink and purple with strains of blue, yellow and green - astride on a stone formation in the middle of a lake – a rainbow shining out from the lake over the creature, a faun sitting by on another rock as it played a gently tune on its pan-pipes.

The unicorn flew its head back and forth, and looked away in the distance opening its eyes beginning to neigh – sparkling purple – its horn glowing a bright pink, and said in a high pitched voice – the horn still glowing, 'Hark! Visitors to my realm of enchantment!' The girls spoke one after the other – Grenda said, 'Mother of mothers!', Candy said, 'Queen of dreams!', and Wendy said, 'No way'. Dipper said, 'Hi…what's your name?' The unicorn said, 'I am Celestabellebethabelle, last of my kind. Come in, come in. Just, take your shoes off, I have a thing about shoes'.

Dipper shrugged, and bent down to his shoes – removing them one by one – and put them together on one of the stones by the entrance, Candy and Grenda doing the same – until Celestabellebethabelle said, 'Ah, ah! I'm talking to everyone'. Dipper turned to see Wendy scowling as she took her shoes off, then back to the unicorn climbing from her stone and onto the ground.

'Celestabellebethabelle, we've travelled a long way...' he said – Candy continuing to walk to the side of the unicorn, who kept her eyes on Dipper. Grenda said interrupting, 'About an hour!' Dipper said continuing, 'On a mission to protect our family with unicorn hair'. Celestabellebethabelle stood a moment looking onto them, as Dipper heard Candy say whispering, turning to her, 'This is your chance Candy…lick it…lick the neck', and held her tongue out moving closer, but Celestabellebethabelle raised her head and said, 'Very well. To receive a lock of my enchanted hair, step forth, that of pure perfect heart'.

Dipper looked to Wendy and Grenda – both nodding quickly to him – then smiled back and said, 'Well…' – stepping towards a ray of light shining before Celestabellebethabelle – '…I'll put myself up, Dipper'. He stopped in the light standing – Celestabellebethabelle looking at him again for a moment, then said, 'What?'

Dipper frowned as she said, 'You?', then turned away for a moment as she continued bending down, pointing horn to his chest, 'A unicorn can see deep in your heart, child'. A glowing red heart shape flashed over his chest, and he groaned looking to her as she stepped to the side, 'And you have done wrong' – coming back to him again – 'Wrong I say!'

Dipper sighed as he said, 'I suppose rectifying situations isn't enough'. He looked back to Celestabellebethabelle and said continuing, 'What do you need to me to do?' 'I leave that…to you', Celestabellebethabelle said, 'Don't come back until you're pure of heart!' – raising her head and hooves high baring her teeth to them, 'Neeeeiiiiggggghhhhhh', then landed back before him, and remained silent for a moment, before turning to the entrance and said, 'Exit is that way'. Dipper kept his frown as he turned to the entrance, and walked towards it – Celestabellebethabelle said behind him, 'Shoes, shoes. Take your shoes. This isn't some…some…shoe store.

They put their shoes back, and exited out of the magical glade – the golden doors shutting behind them.

Dipper walked a little way ahead, as Grenda said, 'Hey Dipper' – stopping a moment 'don't let her get to you'. Wendy said coming around to him, 'Yeah, I wouldn't trust a horse that wears makeup'. 'She has a point though', Dipper said turning around to them, 'I know I haven't always been the best guy – but if I can prove I can show myself as good, it would help get that unicorn hair'. 'I guess…', Wendy said, '…if it meant trying to get it'. Dipper turned to Grenda and Candy, and they nodded. 'Let's see if there's any good deeds to balance out in Gravity Falls', Dipper said raising fist in the air – and punched a bird, forcing it to fall to the ground. He looked down quickly to it, then back to the girls and said, 'That was an accident'.

* * *

'There' Mabel said, and held up the sweater before her – a light grey six-fingered hand baring out in the centre of the sweater. She twisted it around to the light blue firelight, 'What do you think Grunkle Ford?' 'That's perfect Mabel', Grunkle Ford said. Mabel lowered it beaming – Grunkle Ford smiling too as he said continuing, putting some more kindling on the fire, 'You are a clever young lady, you know that?'

'Oh, stop', Mabel said. 'No I mean it', Grunkle Ford said, 'I think you're more intelligent than you might think you do'. Mabel giggled a moment and said, '…Well…I'm not exactly as nerdy as you are, Grunkle Ford, nor Dipper – He's the smarty one of us'. 'Yes, you said he was the one who takes an interest in the mysteries of Gravity Falls' Grunkle Ford said, 'But I think you – though you don't admit it – have an interest in it yourself to a point'. Mabel said, 'Just in the cute guys, and helping Dipper out a few times solving some mysteries – like that time with the Northwest family'.

'Wait…', Grunkle Ford said, '…you both figured out the real founder of Gravity Falls?' 'Yeah!' Mabel said, 'On Pioneer Day, Pacifica Northwest made fun of my basketball dog sweater and nacho earrings, so me and Dipper decided to solve the mystery – and I could show Pacifica that I could be super-serious. But all the clues we got were silly – that document in the journal when you made it into a hat revealed a map to the Museum of History, a triangle exhibition of an up-side down statue like the one at the cemetery, the pointing statue which if you make it look like your picking your nose reveals a secret door, leading to all sorts of historic-y secret-y things – including the real founder of Gravity Falls – Quentin Trembley III!'

Grunkle Ford stared at her mouth open, then said curling, 'Mabel that's brilliant! You solved one of few mysteries I could never do!' 'That's not all', Mabel said, 'He tried to live forever by encasing himself in a block of solid peanut brittle, which I broke a piece off, and he was right! Afterwards, he made me into a Congressman!' Grunkle Ford's smile faded a little and he said, 'I'm not sure how that works, but I'm very impressed with you – In fact, I'd be more than happy to help teach you'.

'That's ok, Grunkle Ford', Mabel said smile fading a little, 'I'm happy the way I am – Pacifica tried to put me down, and I learned being silly is awesome! Besides Pacifica and I are friends now – and she and Dipper hugged when he first saved them from a vengeful ghost' – and snickered a moment. Grunkle Ford said, 'Yes I understand Mabel, but I think you could do great things'. He lifted himself, and walked over to her, then knelt placing a hand on her shoulder as he said, 'If I were you, I would use that intelligence to improve your standing in life. Will you give it some thought, at least?'

I…don't know - Mabel stared frowning at Grunkle Ford – I…might give a shot. 'Yeah, I'll think about it', she said. 'Alright' Grunkle Ford said smiling, and said, 'You should sleep, I'll wake you when the next portal comes up'. 'Ok Grunkle Ford', Mabel said, then folded the sweater up and placed it onto the ground, and turned laying her head on it, and frowned. I'd be close to Dipper – she blinked – but I wouldn't be me.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hello all! So this is a first update for a month - only with having an imposed break on myself from my book. Honestly, I've been a bit depressed with the writing at the minute - not because I don't love it anymore, but thinking about my future at the minute concerning money, eventually now I am looking for a job. I haven't decided whether to do like part-time work, or finding something more full-time to allow me to get money, because writing makes me happy.**

 **Doesn't mean I intend for this to be on the back-burner, but eventually I need something in future - hopefully I can make some money from my writing. I have thought about other ideas, like doing something on YouTube and involving or something. It's a thought? Anyway, if I do find something, this may take some time to upload.**

 **On a plus, I have the next couple chapters planned for Roadside Attraction and Dipper and Mabel vs The Future, with a couple changes around. For the Weirdmageddon pieces, I am uncertain about how to tackle Weirdmageddon Part 3, because...how different could it really be from the actual episode? I have an idea on how to end it, but it depends where the characters can really go in terms of difference. I have a few ideas - like Mabel getting back with Candy and Grenda back at the shack, and how Mabel and Dipper see each other again and hug after so long.**

 **That's pretty much it, the next part will be up soon. Please leave a review, or message for any queries, and I'll see you soon! Take care!**


	9. The Last Dippercorn (Part 2)

'Mabel', Grunkle Ford's voice said – a hand resting on her shoulder, 'Wake up'. She began to shake back and forth a moment, and blinked herself awake as she said, '…Hmmm…'. She twisted to see Grunkle Ford's face stoic as he said, 'Another portal's opened up before us'. '…Ok', Mabel said, and placed a hand slowly onto the icy ground. She pushed herself up – a blue glow flashing in her left eyeline – and she turned left – another blue swirl spinning slowly before her.

She turned stepping towards it, raising a hand to Grunkle Ford and squeezing it once more, and they stepped through – revealing a purple rock landscape before them, with many high standing rocks bunched close together fallen into the earth before them carrying on for seemed miles and miles on end, pieces of grass growing over the top of them – and Mabel said cooing, 'Ooh'.

'Now I don't recognise this place', Grunkle Ford said, 'So we'll have to be careful'. 'Ok Grunkle Ford', Mabel said. Grunkle Ford took a few steps forward – Mabel following on – and stopped by the side, then looked down quickly. Mabel took a quick glance – the ground a steep way from where they stood – and felt herself tremble a little as she said shakily, '…urgh…'. 'You ok Mabel?' Grunkle Ford said.

'…Yeah…' Mabel said turning to Grunkle Ford as she took a step back, '…just a bad experience when I was trying to cure Grunkle Stan's fear of heights. Like a fear demon switching out from one person to the other'. Grunkle Ford said, 'Yeah, he's always had that fear' - then he turned to face the standing rocks – 'Ever since he climbed high on the sail mast of the Stan – O – War and fell onto the deck. Took a month for him to recover physically'. Mabel took a deep breath turning herself to face the rocks – frowning.

Don't look down – she stared to the rocks – as Grunkle Ford said, 'I couldn't see anything down there, so we might just be safe. You still have your grappling hook Mabel?' 'Yeah', Mabel said – raising hand and placing it underneath her sweater – gripping onto the handle – and pulled it out quickly. She turned back to Grunkle Ford – as red webbing appeared from her right, and wrapped quickly around him.

Mabel opened mouth and said loudly, 'Grunkle Ford!' – Grunkle Ford looking down seeing mouth opened himself to the wrapped webs around him, and tried to struggle against it. She raised the grappling hook, and fired – the hook snapping the webbing easily off, and Grunkle Ford fell quickly to the ground. She turned to the side – the webbing extended over – and quickly ran towards it looking down over.

Mabel pressed the trigger again to retract the hook back, and turned to the side - a man with half a chest and half a spider's body climbing over – the webbing coming out of its mouth, fangs baring out, three sets of legs digging into the ground, a final set where a human's arms would be pointing upward. Another man-spider came climbing right below her, spitting a spread of webbing toward her.

'Argh!', Mabel said jumping back immediately fast.

'Well, well' he said quite loudly smiling, 'We got ourselves a challenge'. 'We are not a Human vs Dinner challenge!' Mabel said raising grappling hook again looking to his body and pulling the trigger again. He spat out a web, but the hook was faster – hitting him square in the chest and he reeled over as she jumped out of the way, and pressed the trigger again – retracting the hook. 'Mabel, get behind me!' said Grunkle Ford.

Mabel turned to see Grunkle Ford standing up before her – holding the Quantum Destablizer toward the spiders, blue light flashing once more – and ran over to him fast, then turned and pointed grappling hook at the spiders – joined now by his friend, who said, 'Ignore him, he likes to be dramatic'. 'Hey', his friend said, 'Just because I'm taking acting lessons doesn't give you a right to be snarky'. Mabel aimed again at the one before her, as the other said, 'You're really talking about this now?' – and pulled.

The hook flew fast out towards his head, hitting him in the eye – and he said, 'OWWWW!' Mabel immediately retracted and Grunkle Ford aimed towards them. The other spider shot opened his mouth wide a bigger spread of webbing – fast covering the Destablizer and grappling hook. Grunkle Ford and Mabel pulled their triggers. Both spiders jumped to the sides as a blue electric beam and hook shot out straight in front. The spiders came back towards them, and smacked their weapons hard from hands.

Mabel opened mouth stepping back with Ford as the first spider said loudly, 'Now we shall feast...on your flesh!' 'Oh for goodness sake…' said the other. 'Would you stop?' The first said turning back to him, 'It helps to try improve my performance!' Mabel looked down to her grappling hook some feet away from her – the Destablizer a few away from that - as the second said, 'Does it really matter right now?'

Aim for their mouth… - She twisted lips as she made her way quietly stepping to the grappling hook as the first said, 'Look, if it really doesn't matter why are we still talking?' – she picked it up in hand slowly – 'Because someone clearly needs a bringing down somewhat' – she frowned as she raised the gun and pulled the trigger – 'For Axolotl's sake!' 'OPEN WIDE!' Mabel said.

The spiders turned to her, mouths still open – Mabel looking to them pulling the trigger again, the hook shooting right into the first as he tried to spit. The hook went straight into inside his mouth and he widened eyes as his friend said, 'HUGO! ARGH!' – Grunkle Ford punching him in the face in her eyeline. Mabel then pulled the trigger once more, bringing the spider towards her, and then punched him in the face. He grunted in pain, and fell to the floor.

She came to his mouth, and pulled the hook out, then the trigger as Grunkle Ford said 'Come on quick'. Mabel turned to him – Destablizer now on his back – and nodded and they ran to the edge once more, and passed him the grappling hook. They came to the edge, and Grunkle Ford aimed for the first tower before them, and shot the hook out towards it – and it caught over to its side, Grunkle Ford lifting Mabel up, and she gripping around his neck once more – the spiders slowly moving on the ground. 'Hold on', Grunkle Ford said. 'Ok', Mabel said. Grunkle took a step back, and ran – and the spiders disappeared fast behind the edge – a wind brushing through her hair.

Don't look down – Mabel breathed slowly as the side of the rock came away quickly from them – Don't look down. 'Get ready!' Grunkle Ford said. 'Ok', Mabel said – then looked up to the edge, the spiders not appearing yet. They stopped at the side – both saying 'Urgh', Mabel shaking a moment, before Grunkle Ford began to raise them towards the top of the rock.

Mabel raised eyes again to the edge. Nothing came up yet, and she said, 'Wow we have fists of fury Grunkle Ford'. 'Good to hear!', Grunkle Ford said – Mabel unmoved from the spot. They came up to the edge, then Mabel twisted herself to grab onto the rock, and lifted herself onto the plateau. Grunkle Ford climbed after, then retracted the hook, and they began to run onward to the next rock. Mabel turned back – the spiders laying unmoved from the ground – and pressed lips together as she twisted back to the next rock.

* * *

The group of four went back into the town, and set about doing good deeds: Dipper picking up snails then placed them onto leaves, donating blood until he passed out, helping a woman with her groceries, stopped traffic to let baby ducks cross the road, planted a tree in a park, and fed Waddles.

After looking to Waddles eating from his bowl, Dipper raised finger to chin and said, 'Hmmm, what else is there to do?' – beginning to sway gently on the spot. 'Easy dude', Wendy said placing hand on his shoulder, 'You've done at least a thousand deeds already – Mabel would think you're the best'. Dipper smiled turning to her and said, 'Yeah…I did think about washing her sweaters for her'. 'That's sweet', Wendy said, 'Should be the last thing you do before we head back to the glade'. Dipper nodded.

They walked down to the closet next to the stairs, and opened it up – the plastic basket full of Mabel's different sweaters to the brim before them. Dipper went inside and lifted it up walking out of the closet, and went into the kitchen straight towards the washing machine. They filled it up with all the sweaters they could, placed washing up liquid and freshener inside, turned it on and stepped away as it began to fill up with water.

Dipper looked to the machine as Grenda said, 'There's no way that unicorn can deny you now Dipper'. Candy said, 'Yes, it will make her think you deserve the hair'. Deserve…- Dipper blinked a moment looking up to the window - …oh man – and sighed. 'Girls' he said turning around, 'I don't think we're doing the right thing here'. 'What do you mean?' Wendy said. 'Well…' Dipper said, '…Were we doing all those things to be good? Or were we doing them to make ourselves seem good?'

The girls frowned – Wendy said, 'You mean…all we did was for nothing?' 'I wouldn't say that', Dipper said, 'but maybe we should go back, see what Celestabellebethabelle says'. The girls all nodded.

Entering back into the fortress, Celestabellebethabelle was laying by her stone again as she looked back and said, 'Ah, you have returned. Shoes!' Dipper took his shoes off, and walked towards her as he said, 'Look Celestabellebethabelle, We have done a lot of good deeds around the town – feeding my sister's pig, giving blood, helping a woman out with groceries-' Celestabellebethabelle then neighed loudly and said, 'You still are not pure of heart'.

Dipper sighed, and said, 'Knew it'. 'Doing good deeds to make yourself look better isn't good at all' Celestabellebethabelle said, 'Not to mention you're crushing, like, ten dandelions right now. Those are like children's dreams'. Dipper looked down to the ground – a few yellow flowerheads crushed underneath his foot – and frowned then took a step back. 'I'm sorry Dipper', Celestabellebethabelle said, 'It's not my fault you're a bad person'.

Dipper widened eyes – the girls gasping behind him - and looked to the unicorn staring down on him, and said, 'Excuse me? You don't know the first thing about me – I'm doing this to save my sister and the world!' Wendy said, 'Yeah, Dipper's a straight-up saint, you judgemental hoofbag!' Dipper said, 'I know I'm not perfect, but I don't need to prove to you I have a good heart!' A voice said behind some trees in the distance, 'Woah-woah-woah, you've got to be kidding me'.

Dipper said, 'Huh?' turning to the trees in eyeline, and two unicorns came out into view – blue on his right, red on his left – both turning to Celestabellebethabelle, the blue one said, 'Yo, C-beth, are you seriously pulling this pure of heart scam again?' The red one said, 'That is messed up, man'. Dipper blinked and said, 'Wait...' – turning to Celestabellebethabelle – '…scam?'

The red unicorn said 'urgh…' -placing hoof on his nose, and placed down it down, '…Kid, unicorns can't see into your heart'. The blue one nodded as he continued, 'All our dumb horns can do is glow, point to the nearest rainbow, and play rave music'. His horn glowed a bright white as he played a tune – bobbing head back and forth, the music playing for a few seconds like the music from the re-opening of the shack – and then somehow clicked it off. The blue unicorn said, 'Yeah, the whole "pure of heart" racket is just a line we use to get humans to leave us alone'. Celestabellebethabelle said looking down to the ground, 'Guuyyyyyyys, shuuuuttttt uuuuppppppp'.

Dipper widened eyes staring at the unicorn, and said clenching a fist, 'You…how dare you call me a bad person…' then raised a finger to Celestabellebethabelle – '…when you're just a total hypocrite!' The girls gasped behind him. Celestabellebethabelle said turning head away, 'Ok fine, so you learned our secret. We're jerks ok?' – she raised a head a little – 'We have more hair then we know what to do, and we keep it to ourselves' – then turned back down to Dipper – 'Just to tick humans off'. She leaned forward to Dipper, curling smiling, and said, 'What are you gonna do about it? Huh? Huh? What are you gonna DOOO?' Dipper punched the right side of her nose, forcing her to twist gasping in pain, a little rainbow coloured blood pouring out – the other unicorns opening mouths widening their eyes.

Dipper looked down to his hand staring – rainbow blood dripping gently on the ground – as Wendy said, 'Woooo! Go Dipper!' Grenda said, 'Join the dark side!' Dipper began to growl and wiped the blood on his shirt – The girls shouting behind, 'FIGHT, FIGHT FIGHT!', and begin to step towards him Celestabellebethabelle wiped the blood from her nose with her hoof, and said baring teeth, 'Oh, so it's a fight you want?' – nodding and beginning to shake – 'Well, it's a fight you're gonna get!'

Dipper began to charge scream loudly – the girls screaming behind him – Celestabellebethabelle charging herself – the unicorns charging behind her - and raised her hoof, then punched Dipper in the face. Dipper fell fast to the ground and looked up to see Celestabellebethabelle come toward him, then she looked up and widened eyes quickly, and ducked as an axe threw overhead – and a log hit her and she fell fast herself to the ground, as Candy, Grenda, and Wendy came into eyeline – Grenda grapping Celestabellebethabelle into a headlock and began to punch her, blood pouring onto her shirt, Candy jumping onto the pink unicorn and climbed on its back then began to rip out hair from its mane, and Wendy jumping raising her feet and dropkicked the blue unicorn in the face.

'Anybody else want some?' Wendy said crying out – Dipper pushing himself off the ground seeing Celestabellebethabelle throw Grenda off her head, and then turn to Wendy raising her hooves as she neighed loudly. Dipper charged towards her as she brought them down - knocking Wendy on her right eye, Wendy grunting in pain - and jumped onto her back. Celestabellebethabelle tried shaking him off, but Dipper wrapped arms around her head shaking hard gritting his teeth, then raised his to her mane, gripped hard, and pulled as hard as he could. Celestabellebethabelle neighed hard loudly, and shook head hard – forcing Dipper off towards the ground as he kept his grip, the hair pulling off hard from his grip.

He hit the ground hard grunting, and pushed himself upwards turning around – Grenda punching the red unicorn hard on the nose that Candy fell off to the side – the unicorn twisting to them as its rainbow blood flew onto Candy covering her fast, and Wendy pushing herself up from the ground gripping her axe facing Celestabellebethabelle – the unicorn turning herself around to her. The blue unicorn began to neigh loudly behind Wendy – Dipper turning to him – and said, 'Alright! You got what you wanted. I think we're done'.

Dipper began to breathe steadily looking down to the unicorn hair held in hand – Could be enough – and he looked to Candy with Grenda holding a bunch of it in her hand, and smiled nodding. 'We can give you a treasure chest as well just so you'll leave us alone', the blue unicorn said. Dipper said walking to Celestabellebethabelle keeping smile, 'I think that should enough'. Celestabellebethabelle snorted at him.

The blue unicorn went and came back pulling a wooden chest towards them, and trotted away as Candy and Grenda took it in hand. The group of four then put their shoes back on, and walked out of the glade, closing the door behind them.

'You ok Wendy?' Dipper said turning to Wendy – hand over her eye as she put her axe away into her jeans belt. 'Nothing but maybe some ice cream will help', Wendy said. Dipper laughed, and said, 'I'll see what we've got back at the Shack'.

* * *

Mabel and Ford climbed – what seemed at least – the bazillionth rock, and a blue portal flashed before them some way in the distance a few more rocks ahead. They managed to get across the last few rocks before them, and ran towards it – Mabel turning behind, nothing else coming towards them, and smiled to herself, then back and took Grunkle Ford's hand. The portal flashed a moment, and an iceberg around an open sea revealed before them.

'Wait…', Mabel said looking around frowning, '…is this the same iceberg we left?' 'Looks like it', Grunkle Ford said walking toward the centre, 'That's a scorch mark there, see?' Mabel looked to see a darkened mark close to the centre of the iceberg, and kept her frown as she said, 'So, we just ran an entire track meet?' 'Yes', Grunkle Ford said, 'That can happen sometimes'. 'What about those creepy spiders?' Mabel said. 'Don't worry', Ford said turning to her, 'Portals come and go as they will. We should be safe for the moment. See behind you?' Mabel turned around behind her – the portal disappearing swirling away – and smiled. 'You were very impressive back there Mabel' Ford said.

Mabel blinked and twisted her lips as he said continuing, 'Fighting those spiders off and knocking one out with one punch – you must have some considerable strength!' 'Grunkle Ford…' Mabel said slowly. 'Mabel?' Grunkle Ford said, and a hand came down on her shoulder, then squeezed gently – 'Something wrong?' Mabel bit her lip, then turned around to Grunkle Ford – looking onto her stoic – and looking into his eyes, she said, '…I don't know what's happening to me'.

'I feel really confused about everything, and what I might become. I know I'm here travelling through the multiverse possibly forever – but I'm scared. I'm…jealous, that Dipper's smarter than me – he's always been that between us. But what happened with that sphinx and those spiders, having to fight them, and you offering to teach me…I'm scared that I won't be who I am anymore – I don't…' – and she sniffed a moment keeping her stare.

Grunkle Ford kept his eyes on her arching eyebrows as he said, 'Oh, Mabel…I can't imagine how much this is affecting you over the last few days'. Mabel sniffed again and said, '…It's like a really bad nightmare – like I'm falling through the portal, and I'll never stop falling, never have a chance to grow up, never be me…'.

'…Mabel…', Grunkle Ford said calmly frowning, '…What happened to us was pure luck, and we have to find a way to deal with it…things change…but it wasn't easy for me, isolated from back home – doing what I had to do to survive, things I never thought myself I could do. We compromise, yet we try not to lose who we are' – he smiled to her and said – 'You know what the best thing is about that, right now?' Mabel blinked and said, 'What?' Grunkle Ford said, 'You'.

'Huh?' Mabel said. 'For once on my journeys, I have family with me. I couldn't want anything less than that'. Mabel curled upwards smiling. 'Whatever changes come our way, we have each other to get through it – other than if we get home of course' Grunkle Ford said. Mabel kept her smile, and brought herself forward to his chest – wrapping arms around him once more. Ford wrapped his around her, and patted her back as he said, 'If you're happy the way you are, I won't try and push you unless you really want to'. 'Thanks, Grunkle Ford', Mabel said, and let go taking a step back looking to his face – 'I wouldn't mind learning a few things from you – long as I get a chance to do some knitting'.

Grunkle Ford smiled and said, 'Sure thing, sweater master'. Mabel beamed at him.

* * *

As they entered through the Shack, McGucket was sitting by the table as he looked up and said, 'Wow, what happened to you fellas?' 'Unicorns are a bunch of jerks', Dipper said raising the unicorn hair to him, 'I should make a note to tell Mabel. Anyway, we managed to get some unicorn hair'. Candy said, 'Also some unicorn tears, some unicorn eyelashes…'. Grenda said lifting the treasure chest with Candy's help, 'They finally gave us this treasure just to get rid of us' and poured it onto the table. McGucket dropped mouth open and said, 'Sweet Sasperilla!'

He jumped out of the chair and said, 'With the unicorn hair, we can Bill-proof the shack now'. Dipper said, 'Now all we need to do is get those moonstones out, sprinkle the mercury and then wrap the unicorn hair all around. Bill and whatever creatures he has won't be able to break through now, and we can try and get Mabel and Grunkle Ford back'. Wendy said putting hand on Dipper's shoulder, 'Yeah man' – Dipper turning to her – 'You don't that dumb horse's approval. You're a good person already'.

Dipper curled to her, and said, 'Thanks Wendy…although I think I learned that morality is relative?' He curled down, Wendy, Candy and Grenda curling down too – then Grunkle Stan's voice said screaming, 'MONEY!', something clattering around, and Grunkle Stan charging out of the room carrying a horde of the treasure.

* * *

She watched Mabel hold up the black turtleneck sweater in the floating globe as she said,'There we go', and lifted herself from her feet and walked over to Stanford Pines sitting down by the blue fire. Stanford said, 'Thank you, sweetie. Looks good as new'. 'I added something new to it', Mabel said smiling, 'Completely Invisible!'. Stanford looked at it, and said smiling, 'Hmm definitely can't see it – can you point it out to me, Mabel?' – turning it around, a black stitched shooting star symbol similar to the girl's own sweater flashing brilliantly in the blue flames. Mabel kept her smile as she said, 'Nope…can't it see either'.

'Such sweetness...', she said as the two laughed, '...If only the dimension hopper was quicker at charging...I hope to see you both soon, Stanford and Mabel Pines...'.

* * *

Later after Dipper took Mabel's sweaters and placed them into the tumble dryer, and Wendy held a tub of ice cream on her eye helping Candy and Grenda cut the unicorn hair into fine threads, he took the moonstones placing them at different points around the shack, sprinkle the mercury over them, then with McGucket's help glued the hair all around the shack. With everyone standing by, Dipper placed the last one. The hair then glowed a bright blue and moved downwards onto the ground to come around the shack, then created a sphere around the shack – different shapes appearing all around – then disappeared quickly.

Dipper said, 'Perfect. As long as we're inside, the shack and the portal are safe'. Wendy said, 'Alright, we're gonna take off man'. Dipper turned to Wendy, Candy and Grenda – and said, 'Alright, thanks guys for your help!' 'Anything for Mabel', Grenda said and came to Dipper wrapping arms around him quickly – squeezing hard to make Dipper grunt – and let go, then Candy walked forward and wrapped around gently then let go, and they turned walking back home. Wendy held a hand out, and Dipper raised his right to high-five, and they hit gently. Wendy said turning, 'See you later man!' 'Yeah...' Dipper said, '…See you later…good times'.

* * *

Bill watched Dipper in the vision sphere slowly turn around, and walk go back towards the shack – spinning himself around, keeping hands gripped behind his back. He said, 'I guess I can't possess anyone inside the shack, so I guess I'll have to find my next pawn on the' – voice getting lower – 'OUTSIDE'. Images of the people of Gravity Falls began to flash through – Ice Bag, Llama, Preston, Lady Northwest, Gossip Guy, Bearded Ice Bag, Time Police 1, Time Police 2, Cool Girl, Little Cool Girl – as he watched, waiting for the best person to appear.

* * *

 **11-9-5-4**

 **20-15-11-19-10-5-15-9-10**

 **16-9-8-8-19-6-5**

 **1-19-6-19**

 **20-19-5-4-6-9-25-19-20**

 **22-25**

 **22-15-12-12**

 **4-16-6-3-17-16-9-3-4**

 **4-16-19**

 **1** **1-3-12-4-15-19-6-5-19**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **So everything kicks off earlier then expected! I thought this was the best way - having Dipper being really annoyed after Celestabellebethabelle calls him a bad person, and having things just going generally faster - having some kind of sense with Dipper shouting, bringing the other two unicorns out. Also, I made an actual fight scene between the two groups! Hopefully makes up for those who were annoyed that the show didn't actually show what happened.**

 **Mabel was a bit more difficult - the original idea changed from her proving her silliness solves problems, to being afraid of who she is as a person - feeling like she's compromising herself. I'm not sure personally if it works out well, but I think it's ok.**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading this latest part - please leave a review, or message if you like the story so far. If you have time, please check out my 'Fall and Rise of a Shooting Star' story. Hope you are all well, and Roadside Attraction will be up in due time! See you all soon!**

 **YingYang7**


	10. Tangled Webs (Part 1)

Dipper walked outside from the Shack, as Grunkle Stan was putting on a bumper sticker on the back of an RV: "Caution: Silver Fox at the Wheel", and Soos was carrying a sleeping bag towards it as Stan said, 'Don't forget about bug spray. It's perfect for spraying in the face of hitchhikers'.

Approaching Grunkle Stan, Dipper said, 'Whoa. An RV? Someone found us out?' 'Dude', Soos said climbing on top of the RV, 'It's the ultimate Oregon road trip adventure!' 'More like revenge trip' Stan said, 'Every year my tourist trap competitors prank the Mystery Shack. Last year, the hooligans duct-taped Soos to the ceiling'. Soos said, 'That was a fun 78 hours'. 'Well, no more', Stan said taking out a pamphlet from his suit jacket, and opened it up to reveal a tourist trap map – certain traps circled in red pen, bar the Tent of Telepathy which was crossed out, 'This year, we're visiting every tourist trap along the Redwood Highway, and I'm gonna prank every single one of them. Besides, McGucket needs to build something to get that rift back into the portal'.

'You sure we can do this, Grunkle Stan?' Dipper said, 'I mean…won't Mom and Dad be suspicious that Mabel wouldn't be with us, if they saw photos of just me and you?' 'I know kid', Grunkle Stan said sighing, 'But we are getting closer to getting both back. Just a matter of time'. Dipper nodded. 'Bow wow' Grenda's voice said behind him.

Dipper turned to see Grenda and Candy behind them – Grenda raising fingers into dog's ears, Candy smiling broadly, as the former said, 'Time to let the road dogs bark!' Candy said, 'That is us, we are the road dogs'. Grenda said, 'Thanks for letting us come on your road trip, Mr Pines'. 'The more, the merrier', Grunkle Stan said, then pulled out some papers from behind his back, 'Just sign these non-disclosure agreements'. He passed them onto the girls, and as they climbed on inside he said, 'None of your parents are lawyers right?'

Dipper walked to the door, but Soos jumped down in front in him as he said, 'Ha!', and Dipper raised eyes to him. Soos said, 'So you ready dude?' 'Yeah…', Dipper said slowly. 'What's up?' Soos said, 'P-terodactyl bro to P-terodactyl bro'. Dipper said, 'It's…Wendy'. 'Urgh', Soos said raising eyes to the sky, and back, 'Dude, I thought you were over her now'. 'Ah, I know, I know', Dipper said clenching hand into a fist and hit himself twice, 'I know she's not interested, and I know it's over, but how do you just turn off the way you feel about someone?' 'Two words', Soos said, 'Move on' – curling to smile – 'and the road trip's the perfect place to meet new people'.

Dipper looked at Soos as he walked inside the RV, then gazed down onto the pamphlet – the words, "Rediscover yourself on the Open Road" sticking out, and a picture of a couple in a roadster car, smiling as they cruised passed a lake. Perfect… - and he looked up to the sky, curling into a smile.

* * *

The portal light brightened up a moment, and quickly passed away – revealing two lines of bookcases before them that reached as high as the Mystery Shack, filled to the edge with books. 'Ooh' Mabel said cooing as Grunkle Ford said, 'Ah, this is Dimension 48:9-4, the Library Dimension'. Mabel said turning to Grunkle Ford, 'Maybe there'll be something in here that can beat…you-know-who'. Grunkle Ford frowned turning to her, and said, 'I've tried before, Mabel, when I first arrived. I spent weeks looking for anything to overcome his weaknesses– but nothing came of it – not even of a way to get home'. Mabel frowned herself. Grunkle Ford said, 'But I think we could use a little break'.

Mabel curled back upwards, and said, 'Maybe I can find something about wizard school – Bet they'll be an application form somewhere'. Grunkle Ford said laughing, 'Haha, perhaps – I've yet to come across that dimension myself. I'm gonna try and find the monsters section. Look up something we haven't come across yet'. Just like Dipper, throwing himself into the mystery – and Mabel said keeping smile, 'Careful you don't get too into it, you might get eaten alive'. Grunkle Ford said, 'Well, sometimes the books can try to eat your hand off'.

Mabel blinked curling down. Grunkle Ford said continuing, 'Luckily they should have gloves for that purpose…'. A scream came from in front in the distance, and Mabel turned seeing a creature running away from a book jumping behind, gnashing shutting and opening what seemed to be teeth. She smiled and said, 'It just wants a hug'. 'Yes…', Grunkle Ford said, '…Come on, let's try reading'.

* * *

You can do this Dipper… - Dipper stared outside the window – the forest passing quickly as per usual with Grunkle Stan's driving – as Grenda said, 'Man, RV's are amazing. I can't believe we're sitting at a table in a moving vehicle!' Candy said reading one of the pamphlets in eyeline, 'Ooh, informational travel pamphlets' – taking another from the holder, and lifted them to her cheeks, then pressed them against her – 'I want to read them all, and gain their travel knowledge'. 'Kid', Grunkle Stan said, 'those useless travel pamphlets have never helped a single person'. Candy narrowed her eyes. 'The only wrinkly travel guide you need is me. Now look alive. We're coming up to an attraction run by the most black-hearted proprietor in all of Oregon'.

Soon, the RV came to a stop, and Grunkle Stan said, 'Don't let the face fool you. This woman lit my car on fire on two non-consecutive occasions'. Dipper followed Candy and Grenda out and along to the first trap – a sign that said, "Granny Sweetkins Yarnball" with "World's Biggest Underneath", and a smiling old lady showing off the picture of a yarnball – with a giant yarnball sat in the middle of her garden next to what seemed a little cottage.

Stopping right before the yarnball, Dipper and the girls said in unison, 'Woah!' 'YARN!' Grenda said, and ran jumping into the yarnball. Candy laughed and followed quickly on. A girl walked passed by – Dipper turning to her – dark-skinned and wearing a purple dress with red flowers holding strawberry ice-cream, and stopped by some logs by the entrance. 'Ok…' Dipper said to himself, '…like Soos said, meet new people'.

He walked up to her, and cleared his throat. The girl looked to him, and he said, 'So…erm…' – then tapped the sides of his waist – '…come here often?' The girl said, 'No, I'm a tourist', and lifted ice cream up and began to lick it, as Dipper said laughing, 'Haha, you're funny. And cute'. The girl widened eyes, and he said quickly, 'I mean, not cute'. The girl scowled turning to face him, and he said, 'I mean, you're not NOT cute'. He raised hand to forehead turning away a moment and said, 'Phew! Let me start over', and turned back extending hand then said, 'My name is Dopper'. The girl closed her eyes as she lifted ice cream to his hand, and pushed it in. Ow…- as she turned and walked away.

Dipper sighed as he let his hand drop down, and ice cream fell from his hand onto the ground. His walkie-talkie sounded behind him, and Grunkle Stan said, 'Dipper, hop to!' – Dipper picking it up from his back pocket, and turned behind then ran to the yarnball – 'This ball a' yarn ain't gonna prank itself'. Candy passed him a thread, and gave him the thumbs up – Dipper nodding back, and turned back to the RV, and sprinted.

Passing Grunkle Stan, he tied it to the end of the RV, then looked at himself in the reflective bumper, frowned, and sighed looking down. 'Something on your mind Kiddo?' Grunkle Stan said. Dipper turned to him, and Grunkle Stan said kneeling before him pointing with thumb behind, 'You thinking about Miss cold shoulder over there?' Dipper groaned raising hands to head, walking away, 'Urgh…I'm so embarrassed. Look, earlier this summer I ruined my chances with Wendy'. Grunkle Stan said chuckling nervously, 'Heh…yea. Chances…' – as Dipper said turning back, 'And I wanna move on, but I'm terrible at talking to girls. The moment I open my mouth around them, I unravel like…like…well I can't think of a proper metaphor, but you get the gist. At this rate, I'm gonna end up a sad loner like Toby Determined' – looking down to the ground.

'Woah', Grunkle Stan said, lifting hand to Dipper and placing it on his shoulder, 'Don't ever say that about yourself. Lucky for you' – Dipper looked up to him – 'I'm an expert on women'. He took his hand away as he said lifting left hand pointing to himself, 'Listen to me kid. When it comes to girls, always be confident. And be funny, but not too funny. And be annoying, but in a kind of lovable way'. Dipper looked away again as he said, 'I don't know Grunkle Stan, this sounds kinda jerky'.

'Hey', Grunkle Stan said raising hands and used air quotes, ' "Jerky" is just a term non-jerks use to bad-mouth innocent jerks'. He ticked off his fingers as he said, 'Confidence, comedy, some third word starting with a C. The three Cs of the Stan Pines dating technique. At the next tourist trap, try out my advice on the first girl you see'. Dipper said smiling, 'Cool. Grunkle Stan…' and raised gaze to him '…thanks'. Grunkle Stan said pointing once more, 'Hey, I'm full of good ideas. Speaking of which…Everyone, now!'

Dipper turned and ran to the inside of the RV, the girls and Soos following quickly behind. Stan drove the RV around and drove down the road. A moment later, a knitting needle point first ended in the back of the RV before they turned a corner, and down the highway for the next tourist trap.

* * *

Mabel ran around the fantasy section over and over, as she pulled out some books carefully, skim-read them quickly – blushing at some of the romantic werewolf books – and placed them back on the shelves.

She went towards the bookcase behind her, and lifted a book off – as Grunkle Ford said coming behind her, 'Mabel'. She turned around – Grunkle Ford running towards her as he said, 'Another portal's opened up, quickly'. She said, 'Where?' 'In the centre of the library', Ford said.

Mabel nodded and ran to him, grabbing his hand squeezing and they went back through the bookcases to a balcony – the portal swirling below them. Mabel took her grappling hook in hand, and lowered them down to the ground, and they quickly ran into the portal – covered in the bright light for a moment, and revealing a canyon world before them – cracked and jagged in so many places.

'Looks like we might need the grappling hook again Mabel', Grunkle Ford said stepping forward. 'So what kind of nerdy things did you find, Grunkle Ford?', Mabel said keeping grappling hook in hand turning to him. Grunkle Ford said, 'I did manage to find one book: The Overly-massive guide to monsters, demons, and fictional creatures in the Multiverse – The Red Elephant Edition. It had a piece of this boardgame I used to play back in Backupmores University: Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons'.

Mabel raised eyebrows, and said, 'Me and Dipper love boardgames – and I do like unicorns. How do you play?' Grunkle Ford curled smiling and said, 'The rules are simple – you have to roll a 38-sided die to determine the level of each players statistical analysis poweroid'. Mabel curled downward to straight lips as she narrowed eyes, lowering eyebrows back down – as Ford said continuing, 'These orbs relate directly to the amount of quadrants that your team has dominion over, which in inverse to the anti-quadrants in your quadrant satchel'.

Mabel said, 'And then we ride unicorns?' 'Yes', Grunkle Ford said - Mabel widened eyes curling into a huge grin – '…and no'. Mabel fell back down into a big frown. Ford said, 'First you need to make a graph'. Mabel sighed throwing hand over eyes and pulled down – catching bottom eyelid - and said letting go, 'This is like Homework: The Game'. Ford said, 'Mabel, you should give it a chance – It does involve math, but it's also about risk and imagination'.

'Imagination?' Mabel said, '…I guess I wouldn't mind giving it a try if we have time, but I think Dipper might enjoy it then me – Like I said, he loves his nerdy things'. 'I'm sure you'd enjoy it, Mabel', Grunkle Ford said. I wonder…what else we don't have… - Mabel curled to him. Grunkle Ford turned around ahead, and said, 'Here we are'. Mabel turned around – the edge of the canyon before her.

* * *

The group came to Upside-down-town, with a house made upside down and a hollow wheel at the top of a flight of stairs – as Grunkle Stan said, 'Ah, Upside-Down-Town. The nausea capital of the state. Whatever you do, don't use the bathrooms'.

Dipper and the girls switched their shoes for ones with Velcro on the bottom, and made their way up the stairs. The wheel rolled left turning them upside down, and they walked inside the house – Grenda and Candy cheering. Dipper saw it looked like just a normal house – as a few people took photos inside. He came up to a chair and turned left – a girl taking multiple photos, her light brown hair in two ponytails raised upwards, wearing a pink tank top and red shorts, and she turned from the window to look at her phone.

Dipper raised a hand to mouth, and breathed as Grunkle Stan said in mind, 'Alright kid, this is it. Be confident', then lowered it. He cleared his throat again, and said, 'Hi, I'm Dipper. Crazy place, right?' The girl turned to him and said, 'Oh Hi. I'm Emma Sue. You know, if you pretend we're right side up, it looks like everyone's hair is standing on end'. 'Huh', Dipper said raising hand to back of his head, and scratched, 'Yeah. Weird, right?' He brought it back down as he said, 'Pretend you're screaming'.

'Ok' Emma Sue said passing Dipper her phone, then took her hair bobbles out of her hair, 'You gotta take a picture of me though'. She did a screaming pose pointing to him, and Dipper took a picture – the camera clicking – then said, 'Let's see about…' then he let go of the phone – 'Woah-oh' – and grabbed it quickly. 'Wooh, just kidding', he said. Emma Sue said 'You are the worst' – punching Dipper gently on the arm. Dipper put his hands on his hips as he said, 'You bet I am'. He turned gaze to her – Emma Sue looking at the photo – and said, 'I'm bad Emma. Kind of a jerk'.

'Emma, come on!' said a voice, Dipper looking up to see two people standing by the door – one a woman breathing deeply as the man said next to her, 'We have to get to Canada before your mother gives birth!' Emma turned back to Dipper and said, 'It's a long story'. Dipper said, 'Maybe you could tell me about it sometime'. Emma Sue put phone in pocket, then took a pen out and said taking Dipper's hand, 'Here's my e-mail address'. She brought gaze back to him and said, 'Write me and I'll tell you all about it'. Then she walked waving back to him – Dipper waving back to her.

'A girl gave me her e-mail', Dipper said looking down to his hand, then raised eyes back up, 'and it wasn't out of pity!' He jumped up from the ground as he said, 'Yes!', then widened eyes as he fell back right side up to the entrance of the shop. 'I'm ok', he said, raising himself up and walked inside, 'I'm better then ok!' He turned left seeing Grenda still up-side-down, and Candy right-side-up, and said looking up to the former, 'There's my Grenda!'. He came to Candy, and said walking backwards, 'Candy, looking good, looking good, is that a new pair of glasses? Very shiny'. He came to the door, and walked out as he laughed, 'Haha, Woooooo!'.

Stan and Soos managed to turn the house up-side-down, and the four of them made their escape back into the RV, and sped off again on the road.

Dipper looked at the e-mail address written on his hand as he said, 'I can't believe it worked! What do I do now?' He turned to Grunkle Stan driving, 'Do I e-mail her?' Stan raised a hand and said, 'No, no, no. You PRACTICE. The more girls you talk to, the better you get at it'. Dipper got a notepad out, and wrote down as he said, 'Grunkle Stan, these tips are priceless'. Grunkle Stan said, 'And that's just the tip of the advice-berg'.

They came to Log-Land, where Dipper met a black girl and gave her a log on a stick – getting her phone number at the end - while Grunkle Stan let loose a beaver into the place. The final place they came to for the day was the Corn maze, and Dipper met another girl and manage to get her number, while Grunkle Stan unleashed a bagful of weevils, and they made off fast in the RV, although Dipper couldn't help the feeling they were forgetting someone.

They reached Septic Ridge RV Park, and Candy and Grenda went to make a fire – while Dipper and Grunkle Stan went into the hot tub.

'So I said to the bouncer', Grunkle Stan said, 'Where's your ID, ugly?' and raised arm to show a long curved scar along his arm 'That's where I got this scar'. Dipper laughed and said, 'Grunkle Stan, I gotta say, this has been the one of the best days ever. Look!' He lifted both arms with the phone numbers he had gotten from the girls he had met. 'That's the Stan Pines Method, kid', Grunkle Stan said, 'Works every time'.

Dipper slowly lowered himself into the water, holding arms still up, and said, 'I'm just a little worried though. I mean…', and moved his chest down underneath the water, '…is it bad to flirt with as many girls at once?' He looked down to his reflection in the water, frowning, and said, 'I'm just trying to get over Wendy. I don't wanna hurt anyone's feelings'. Grunkle Stan said, 'Please…' – and shifted himself to the side and reached over to something – '…that's the best part of flirting on a road trip'. He turned back around holding a Pitt Cola in hand and broke the seal as he said, 'You're not gonna see any of these gals again!'

He held it out for Dipper, and Dipper raised himself up and took the Cola in hand, and Grunkle Stan turned around and picked up another Pitt Cola, and broke the seal on that. He then raised it up, and said, 'To moving on!'. They both began to laugh heartily into the night, as a few coyotes seemed to join them, Grunkle Stan said commenting, 'Man, coyotes sound a lot worse then I remember'.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Been a good while since I've updated!**

 **I have some news - I have mostly finished my editing on my book! Currently, I'm looking at different ways to publish it, either big publishers or self publishing, with perhaps an opportunity for an apprenticeship at some point in future, but that's just waiting and see.**

 **This has given me more time to try and finish off Gravity Falls: 2B Separate for the time being. Don't worry, it will be finished - I don't intend to drag this out for so long!**

 **On a Gravity Falls related matter, I get a few people don't like Roadside Attraction for different reasons - one being that Dipper wasn't in the wrong about talking with so many girls, that he was just building confidence. I haven't really seen the episode since I watched it the first time, but I certainly didn't get that impression. I wonder if people got confused with the moral the episode was trying to present, which is pretty good. You can see how Grunkle Stan's influence on Dipper is rubbing off: How Dipper didn't e-mail Emma Sue, because Grunkle Stan said, 'You practice!' - treating girls as if they're a list, like the e-mails Dipper has on his arm, if that makes sense. Despite Dipper's reluctance, Grunkle Stan stills says he'll never see these girls again. Then of course, Dipper runs into them, and they get annoyed at him because he was talking to different girls, when he might've come across as interested in them. So maybe Dipper wasn't treating these girls well anyway, and the moral should probably be, 'Don't listen to Grunkle Stan...ever'. However, I would definitely go back to Gravity Falls, and try and watch it over again. Maybe my opinion will change then? Wait and see.**

 **Anyway, that's it until my next upload. Hope you enjoyed reading! If you have time, please check out my other one-shots: 'Fall and Rise of a Shooting Star', and 'Home is Where the Heart is' - my recent one.**

 **Until next time,**

 **YingYang7**


	11. Tangled Webs (Part 2)

The green fire burned brightly as Mabel sat herself down by the flames – flashing the walls of the canyon around her. 'Amazing' Grunkle Ford said, 'just fills the whole cavern up. Wait and see who comes up on us'. Mabel nodded, and said, 'Grunkle Ford…I haven't really asked this before, we're always running, or just relaxing and sleeping, though sleep is nice, but…what do you like?'

Grunkle Ford blinked and said, 'I…guess I haven't given time to talk with you Mabel – I'm sorry'. 'No, it's ok' Mabel said, 'I understand why', and smiled. Grunkle Ford looked to her a moment, and said, 'Well…where do I start?' raising finger to chin, 'You know of my past, Bill, Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons…I always really enjoyed doing research – kept me on my toes, and to show the world I am an intelligent person, and how far I can go'. 'Yeaaa….' Mabel said.

Grunkle Ford said continuing, 'I joined a chess club when I was at Backupmores – For the first time, I felt great to be among like-minded people, who were as intelligent and curious as I was' – Mabel twitched her lip – 'Not that I didn't enjoy my time with Stanley, but after what happened, I needed something along my schedule of working – which eventually I did come away from when I was working on my thesis'. 'Sounds like a dorky thing to do', Mabel said.

Grunkle Ford frowned, and said, 'It's what I liked to do, Mabel. Nothing wrong with that'. Mabel said, 'I couldn't do it myself – I like just being creative, with my knitting and drawings'. 'You like to draw too?' Grunkle Ford said turning to smile. Mabel curled to grin and said, 'Yes – I love it, finding different places to draw. Dipper draws too, he used your journal to draw inside the different-' Grunkle Ford said widening eyes, 'Wait…what? He's written in my journal?'

Mabel chuckled quietly and said, 'Yeah…just on the adventures we've been on in Gravity Falls'. Grunkle Ford stared mouth opened at her, and said, 'Those journals are scientific produces, not some diaries you pick up at the mall'. Mabel frowned herself, and said, 'Grunkle Ford, he hasn't ruined anything in it, he's put down a lot of good advice in it – though I do know his deepest darkest secrets—' Grunkle Ford said raising voice a little, 'Mabel, my work is not some plaything to be used on a whim. You should know that – you're here!'

Mabel said pressing lips together, 'Grunkle Ford, Dipper is one of the most serious people I know – He's really bad at telling jokes, he wants to avoid the whole process of growing up, and he cares about me. He mostly uses it as something serious, when he's not moping over Wendy'. Grunkle Ford raised a hand to his head, and said, 'Oh my goodness – Everything's gone so wrong. I should've tried hiding that journal better'.

Mabel narrowed her eyes, and said, 'What do you mean by that?' Grunkle Ford said, 'I mean it would've been used as a better means, instead of a kid's personal business'. Mabel lifted pushing herself from the ground staring towards Grunkle Ford's face, and stood over the fire and said, 'With or without that journal, we've been in trouble so many times, and we've saved the day so many times'. Grunkle Ford said lifting himself up, towering over her, 'That journal was my life's work – I can't believe my niece and nephew would not consider the consequences, of besmirching what I have tried to achieve'. 'We besmirched nothing', Mabel said clenching hands, and placing them on her hips. Grunkle Ford said, 'I clearly made a mistake, I should never have asked Stanley to take my journal'. Mabel bowed head keeping eyes on Grunkle Ford, and said loudly, 'MAYBE I SHOULD'VE PRESSED THAT BUTTON!'

Grunkle Ford widened eyes staring at her – Mabel's eyes beginning to fill up with tears keeping on him, face burning in the firelight. '…I'm sorry…Grunkle Ford...', Mabel said sniffing turning eyes away down to the ground, '…I…can't…bear what we don't have in common…'. Footsteps sounded out around to her, and she turned seeing Grunkle Ford coming around to her – downcurled – and stopped before her. He brought himself down to his knees, and threw his arms around her.

'…I'm so sorry Mabel…' Grunkle Ford said, beginning to sniff himself, '…I should have had more sense than to berate you both for my arrogance…'. Mabel raised her arms and wrapped around him, and said '…I just…see more of Dipper in you…'. Grunkle Ford moved hands onto her shoulders as he pulled back and said, '…and you're afraid we wouldn't have much interests together' Mabel could feel her tears flowing down her cheek as she said, '…Yeah…I know I see a lot of Dipper in you, but I don't want to lose a connection we have'.

'I think we have a good enough connection already…sweetie', Grunkle Ford said, 'We're…similar in who we are'. Mabel widened eyes, and said, 'We…might be, yeah'. Grunkle Ford said, 'I'm sorry I never took the time to ask before – when you're a fugitive in the multiverse, I focus too much on the bigger picture'. Mabel said, 'Yeah…I see the smaller things, on myself'. Grunkle Ford said, 'I want you to know Mabel, though I wouldn't want you here living this life, I do not for one moment regret your company at all. You have such an energetic personality, with great curiosity for life'. Mabel curled smiling, sniffing, and said, 'If we get back home, we could play some chess together? I'll make the horses to all tucked up in my sweater'. Grunkle Ford said, 'What kind of chess do you play?' Mabel said, 'The snuggling kind'. Grunkle Ford laughed - Mabel giggling herself, and wrapped arms around him again – gripping gently, as he held tightly on her back.

* * *

'Alright campers', Grunkle Stan said – Dipper turning to him, 'We got another day of breakin' laws and breakin' hearts'. He turned to Dipper quickly, giving him a quick smile, before turning back to the road. 'Everything up until now has been a walk in the park compared to our next attraction'. Coming up to a corner – a mountain reaching high to the sky appearing before them – Grunkle Stan said raising hand, 'There she is kids, Mystery Mountain'.

'Five times the size of the Mystery Shack, and what's worse: She has real attractions!'. Candy said, 'Oh! I have read about this place. It has sky tram. And a mummy museum. And sightings of half-human, half spider creatures'. Grunkle Stan said, 'Even their made-up legends are better then ours! Today…', he narrowed his eyes, '…the mountain falls'. 'Question!', Grenda said, 'I'm the size of two people. Can I have the front seat to myself?' Dipper blinked. 'Err, I don't know, sure', Grunkle Stan said.

Dipper looked down bringing hand to seat belt, and clicked it out, then moved himself off from the seat, and walked down passing Grenda to sit opposite Candy, and looked out of the window. Candy shifted out of her seat in eyeline. A moment later, Dipper felt something brush against his hand, and he looked to see Candy sitting closer to him – face a deep red. 'You're…sitting close', Dipper said. Candy didn't say anything a moment, and a quiet giggling came from Grenda as he turned away looking away.

'So, Dipper', Candy said, 'I was wondering, would you maybe want to walk around the Mystery Mountain with me today?' 'Sssure?' Dipper said scooting over closer to the window, 'Wasn't that part of the plan anyway?' Candy said, 'I mean…just us. You and Me. Candy and Dipper'. Oh no… - Dipper widened eyes, and the brakes pulled up.

They moved themselves out of the seats, as Grunkle Stan said, 'Alright road dogs, I have five bucks for whoever can tip the big blue ox'. Grenda immediately made for the door, as Candy said, 'I will see you in there…', and Dipper turned to her as she turned giggling, and frowned as he followed her to the door. 'Hey, what's with the mopey mug, kid?' Grunkle Stan said as Dipper came down the stairs.

Dipper turned to Stan climbing down from the stairs, and said, 'Stan, you gotta help me. Everything you taught me went…too well. I think Candy just asked out on a date!' 'Hey-hey!', Grunkle Stan said punching Dipper on the arm – Dipper grabbing it quickly – 'Look at this little champion'. 'What?' Dipper said, 'No! I mean…', he started to walk toward the RV, '…Candy's great, she's sweet and she's smart…', then twisted walking around Stan, '…but I've never thought of her like that!' He stopped and turned to Stan, raising hands to head, 'th-this is moving way too fast'. She's Mabel's friend too… - He knelt to the floor and panted, then said, 'Okay…I just need to be honest with her, and tell her I'm not ready for this…Mabel would hate me if I kept this up…'.

Grunkle Stan widened his own eyes staring to him, and said frowning, 'Actually…you might be right'. Dipper looked up back to him. '…Candy probably doesn't deserve that…' Stan said, '…I just wanted to help you out…'. 'I just don't want to hurt anyone', Dipper said, '…Mabel most of all…I need to find Candy'. Grunkle Stan nodded, and said, 'Go on kid'.

Dipper went passed the entrance booth, and looked all over for Candy and Grenda – entering into Mummy Town USA, and saw them sitting at a bench.

'Candy! Glad I found you' he said coming to the bench. 'Hey Dipper' Candy said blushing. 'Ooh, I'm gonna take a look at the mummies', Grenda said. 'No, Grenda', Dipper said, 'It's ok. I need to talk to both of you'. Candy blinked. Dipper sighed, and said, 'Listen Candy…I don't like you in that way'. Candy opened mouth arching eyebrows as he said continuing, 'I didn't mean to string you along. Grunkle Stan was giving me tips about getting over Wendy…and I got this girl's e-mail, and I guess I got caught up in my excitement. Mabel would hate me if she saw what I was doing. I'm really, really sorry…'. Candy closed her mouth, and a familiar voice said coming from his right, 'Oh Dipper, hey!'

Dipper turned right – a girl in pink shirt and dress walking up – and widened eyes then said, 'Corn Maze Girl!' 'I was wondering when you'd call', Corn Maze Girl said, and turned to Candy and Grenda, then blinked turning back to him, 'Who are these girls?' 'Err…', Dipper said, '…that's something I should talk to you about'. Emma Sue's voice came from his left, 'Dipper!' Dipper turned left – Emma Sue walking towards them as she said, 'I didn't recognise you right-side-up. You'll never guess where my mom gave birth'. She frowned, and said, 'Hey, who are these girls?' Another voice said from behind, 'Dipper?' Dipper turned around – Log Land Girl standing by one of the Mummy stands, and she said, 'Why haven't you called? Did our romantic log ride mean nothing to you?'

Oh man… - Dipper sighed, and said, 'Listen, everyone…I was trying to learn how to talk to girls…but then I accidently brought my friend into this, and I thought my own sister would hate me for what I'm doing. I don't want to hurt any of your feelings at all…and I'm really, really sorry for stringing you all along'. Log Land Girl stared scowling at him, and he turned left – Corn Maze Girl staring frowning at him – then right – Emma Sue frowning too. 'Dipper…', Log Land Girl said.

Dipper turned back to her. She said a moment later, '…thank you', but kept her frown and twisted turning around. 'Thank you…' Emma Sue said – Dipper turning to her, and she walked away turning back too. 'Thank you…' Corn Maze Girl said, and walked away herself. Dipper sighed. 'Dipper…', Candy said. Dipper turned around to her. Candy said, '…thank you. The open road makes people do crazy things…'. Dipper looked down to the ground.

* * *

Mabel awoke as a bright light cover her eyelids, and she awoke to see another portal open before her – then woke up Grunkle Ford quickly, and they put the fire down and made their way through – entering onto a street in what looked a small town – with pencils and pens walking around, a few drawing onto buildings – colouring the town into a rainbow of colours.

Mabel widened eyes, opening mouth wide curling into a beaming smile, and turned to Grunkle Ford as she said, 'Grunkle Ford, can we please stay here?' Grunkle Ford turned to her a moment, then placed hand into his pocket, and pulled out two biro pens, and grinned broadly. Mabel widened her own mouth as Grunkle Ford passed her the pen down, and twisted back and forth for a spot that wasn't drawn on.

She spotted one across the road – between a drawn picture of a spiked dog and a picture of what look the Mona Lisa, and ran towards it, and immediately draw a picture of a heart, followed by a picture of herself on the left side – Grunkle Ford drawing a picture of himself on the right-hand side. After drawing herself, she took a step back and tapped the pen on her chin – the drawings of themselves staring at them, Grunkle Ford standing with crossed arms and Mabel with grappling hook in hand – and then brought biro back to in between the two, and wrote 'PINES' in the middle.

'Do you think…Bill's henchmanics…would notice?' Mabel said turning to Grunkle Ford. Grunkle Ford kept his eyes on the picture, and then brought biro to underneath the heart, and wrote, B…I…L…L…S…U…C…K – Mabel giggling - …S, then brought the pen away. 'I think he might', Ford said, 'and we'll be waiting'. Mabel smiled looking onto the new addition.

* * *

Dipper stared out of the window after the sun passed down on the horizon, then sighed and raised his arm up – the numbers he had gotten all clear. He lifted his hand to below his shirt sleeve, and wiped quickly down back and forth, and took it away – his arm now a blurred mesh of blue ink. Grunkle Stan sighed, and said, 'Alright kid…I gotta admit something' – Dipper turning to him.

'I'm no expert on women. Truth is, I've been divorced once, and slapped more times than I can remember', raising hand and rubbing his face, 'Confidence can buy you a lot, but at the end of the day, pickup artists tend to get their heads bitten off'. He bowed head down. 'When it comes to women, I'm a failure'.

Dipper looked at him a moment, then said, 'Hey…'- raising his own arm smiling – '…We're both failures'. Grunkle Stan smiled back. 'You know...' Dipper said, 'Even if your dating tips were bad, I actually haven't thought about Wendy all day. Plus, you did teach me to be more confident'. He turned to the window again, and said, 'I guess I just need to use that power for good'. He turned behind – Candy sitting by the window staring out.

He unhooked himself from the seatbelt, and walked over to her, holding his self-made pamphlet behind his back.

'Hey', he said. Candy turned to him, and he brought it out as he said, 'I think I found a pamphlet I don't think you've read yet'. He opened up to show her the different drawings he made critising himself, and saying she was great. Candy took it in hands, curling a small smile, and said looking back to him, 'It's ok Dipper. Plus, I've kinda lost interest'. Dipper brought himself to sit next to her, and strapped himself in as he said, 'Yep! Yep…I deserve that'.

Sometime later, they entered back into Gravity Falls, and Dipper, Candy and Grenda cheered. Dipper said, 'I still feel kinda bad after wrecking those tourist traps'. Grunkle Stan said, 'Aw, come on. Everybody loves my pranks! And the best part is: I don't have to face any consequen—' Dipper gasped as they pulled up to the Mystery Shack – now trashed with paint all over, with blue paint written 'STAN IS A HACK' over where the Mystery Shack should be, the gift shop filled up with corn, yarnballs flung all over the place, and Granny Sweetkins painting with a spray can 'STAN IS A BUTT'. 'SWEET LORD!' Grunkle Stan said.

He jumped out of the front, and said, 'AW, COME ON!'. The owner of Upside-Down town appeared above the door flipping his gift shop sign upside down. Then the corn maze owner came up to the front of the RV holding a baseball bat, and smashed the right headlight in – Grunkle Stan turning to him horrified - then said, 'That's what you get, that's what you get!' dropping the bat to the ground, before running off with the other two owners, as Dipper and the girls got out from the driver's door.

'I don't understand…' Grunkle Stan said, '…I completely don't deserve this'. 'Oh man…' Dipper said, '…Are we gonna have to help clean this up?' 'I'll just get Soos to take care of it', Grunkle Stan said, 'Where is he anyway?'

* * *

Soos remained stood in the centre of the corn maze, staring to the sky, and said, 'Ok Soos…remember what your grandma taught you. When you get lost, stay exactly where you are, and don't move'. Something crowed in the distance. 'Don't…move…!' he said. The clouds moved gently letting in the sun every now and then, and another crow sounded loudly away, then he said, 'You know I'd make a really good scarecrow'.

WKH GUDZLQJ RI ELOO ZRQ WKH EHVW PXOWLYHUVH PLF GURS DZDUG

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Just an easy cipher for you all this time. Not really much to update with, except I might have figured out a way to possibly make Weirdmaggedon Part 3 work to a point, but we'll see. I'm still doing Part 2 so far, but part 3 will be looked at soon.**

 **Mabel and Grunkle Ford were a bit difficult to write, because I wanted to try and look into how they differ as people, but also looking at what brought them together.**

 **Also, I thought with Mabel hanging over both Grunkle Stan and Dipper's heads more now, they wouldn't be so ready to jump into what actually happens in Roadside Attraction with Darlene (I think that's her name).**

 **Hope you're all doing ok. Please review or message if you like the story, or any of my two one shots, 'Fall and Rise of a Shooting Star' or 'Home is Where the Heart is'. Dipper and Mabel vs. The Future will be uploaded soon, with an appearance from you-know-who.**

 **Also, over 1700 views! Thank you all so much for reading, and hopefully you're all enjoying the story.**

 **YingYang7**


	12. Dipper and Mabel vs The Future (Part 1)

Mabel and Grunkle Ford had come to a weird yet awesome dimension - standing on the branch of giant Planfarn trees, similar to appearance in sequoia trees except brightly yellow, Lava bubbled and flowed underneath them with giant spinning fans above them cooling them quickly. Mabel took the opportunity to lay down and relax closing eyes, as Grunkle Ford sat beside her.

Sometime later, Grunkle Ford said, 'This place makes about sense as the M Dimension'. 'There's an M Dimension?' Mabel said opening her eyes and lifted herself up a little, 'You can never have enough M's in your life!' Grunkle Ford laughed and said, 'Trust me, Mabel, that place is…frustrating, to say the least'. 'Maybe that could be an early or late birthday present?' Mabel said.

Grunkle Ford said laughing again, 'Haha...There might be something if we get there. Speaking of which, when is your birthday?' 'August 31st', Mabel said, and blinked, 'Wait a minute…'. 10th was when I fell through... – 'Grunkle Ford, how many days has it been since I fell through the portal?' 'I think…' Grunkle Ford raising hand to chin, '…about a week?' 'A week?' Mabel said, and gasped, then said, 'Grunkle Ford, it's two weeks until my birthday'.

'Oh my goodness', Grunkle Ford said, 'that's a while yet'. 'Yeah...', Mabel said frowning looking down to the branch, '…I just wish I was home...especially with Dipper…I wonder what he's doing right now…'. 'Making sure he can bring you back, I imagine' Grunkle Ford said, 'and living his life'. 'As long as he avoids that stupid triangle, I know Dipper won't give up on both of us', Mabel said. Grunkle Ford said, 'I'll find you something when we get to the next dimension, sweetie'. Mabel turned back to Grunkle Ford, and said smiling, 'Thanks, Grunkle Ford – think a talking horse might do it'.

'Just wait and see, Mabel', Grunkle Ford smiling. Mabel said, 'Or maybe a machine that could bring my dream boys Xyler and Craz to life – I could use some more company'. 'Who are Xyler and Craz?' Grunkle Ford said. 'They're from Dream Boy High', Mabel said – pupils widening - 'one of the best films ever – the only VHS everyone needs'. 'Do I need to know what the film is about?' Grunkle Ford said calmly. 'Just that it's beautiful…', Mabel said. Grunkle Ford laughed, and said, 'There's something wrong with you'. 'There's something wrong with both of us', Mabel said.

* * *

Dipper blinked awake slowly, and groaned as she shifted himself from the bed to the floor, bringing eyes to the calendar Mabel had placed up at the beginning of the summer – the date August 31st circled red with the words, 'Teens Now!' written around it, and pictures of himself and Mabel with bodies of two older men and women underneath, cut out from one of Mabel's magazines. He blinked, then widened his eyes, and said, 'Oh man…'

What am I gonna do when summer ends… - as he turned to the door and walked - …and Mom and Dad freak out with what's happened. They might not let me come here again, and they'll never forgive Grunkle Stan…I might never get Mabel back. No…we'll figure something out – and he curved to a small smile as he walked down the stairs.

He entered into the kitchen – where Grunkle Stan was cooking some bacon and Stancakes, and he said, 'Hey kid, how you doing?''Like heck', Dipper said, 'I just saw the calender in our room – our birthday's coming up in two weeks'. 'Don't worry', Stan said turning around holding pan in gloved hands, 'We're getting closer to getting Mabel and Ford back – Have to wait for McGucket to fix up this machine to get that rift back into the portal, then we're back in business'.

'What machine is it?' Dipper said. Stan said turning from the table walking into the kitchen again, 'He said it should suck the rift back through, once we turn the portal back on – that way we'll have to be careful getting the right time bringing Mabel and Ford back. Which reminds me, me and Soos are planning to get some radioactive waste in a few days'. 'I was never here', Dipper said. A shrill sound came from outside the kitchen – McGucket's voice said, 'Dipper, Mr Pines!'

'In here McGucket!', Dipper said. McGucket entered quickly through and said, 'We've got another problem on our hands!'Dipper frowned and said, 'What is it?' McGucket reached into his dungerees and pulled out holding the rift in hand – a long crack beginning to mould around the mason jar.

Dipper opened mouth as Grunkle Stan said, 'The rift's beginning to crack!'. 'It's what Bill will be waiting for', McGucket said, 'The moment it's broken, he'll be able to break through and destroy our world'. 'Oh man…' Dipper said, '…and he could try and possess anyone to get it'.

'There is a way to patch it up, so it will be able to go back inside the portal',McGucket said, 'Me and Ford went to what he called 'Crash Site Omega' – right in the valley of Gravity Falls, before the track shaft where you and Mabel fought Gideon' – Dipper frowned – 'There's an alien adhesive that should be strong enough to contain it for me'.

Dipper blinked and said, 'Shut. Up.' McGucket said, 'An alien ship crash-landed three million years ago creating the valley of Gravity Falls – whether it was the town that attract it, or the ship itself brings the weirdness around is unknown. Me and Ford raided it for parts years back when we first built the portal. But that adhesive should be there. I have a couple magnet guns from the basement for both of us to use, and the rift too so we can fix it quickly – now come on, we don't have much time'. McGucket went sprinting towards the back door.

'Take care, kid' Grunkle Stan said. Dipper said, 'Grunkle Stan…I'll see you soon', and turned running behind McGucket. 'We're almost there!', Grunkle Stan said behind. Dipper smiled.

* * *

The next portal light shone brightly around Mabel and Grunkle Ford a moment, and then revealed a marketplace – many small stalls set up around them as they began to walk around.

'Ooh', Mabel said cooing. 'Let's see if we can find something', Grunkle Ford said.

They looked around the stalls – seeing indeed talking horses and dolphins, but they were beyond what money Grunkle Ford had on him, and so they took to a lower part of the market. There, they saw necklaces, bracelets and offers of tattoos – which Ford had to physically drag Mabel away from – along with wool for knitting, a variety of knitting needles, and the usual food and drink on offer, which Ford brought sparingly.

Mabel saw turning left a number of journals – all in different colours – on one stall, and said, 'Grunkle Ford, see the journals over there?' 'Oh yes', Grunkle Ford said. She began to sprint over to them, and stared, then said 'Just like the journals back home!' 'Shh, Mabel', Grunkle Ford said. 'Oh, sorry', Mabel said. 'Would you want one?' Grunkle Ford said.

Mabel said, 'Yeah – at least I can have something to write about while we're around'. 'Ok', Grunkle Ford said, and lowered himself to her, and whispered, 'I'm gonna need you to distract them though'. Mabel looked at him, and simply nodded. She turned around to the front as the stall-owner – rounded like a yellow potato – stood behind and said, 'Excuse me'.

The yellow potato turned around to them – with four eyes and fangs curled upwards – and said, 'Good to see you again, Shooting Star!'

Bill's Henchmanic! – Mabel opened mouth staring as Ford said, 'RUN!', and she turned leftwards starting to run as fast as she could, turning to see Grunkle Ford running beside her, and a smashing behind them as the potato said, 'Always stay in one spot so they can come running to you!'

'That's pure coincidence!' Ford said, 'Turn right, Mabel!'

Mabel nodded – a turning opening up to them, and she twisted right down another way through some more stalls, and turned seeing the potato giving chase on all fours catching up knocking bystanders over. 'Left!' Grunkle Ford said, and Mabel nodded again turning back – an opening coming left of them. They turned through – a wall dead-end laid before them.

'Perfect', Grunkle Ford said.

'Perfect?!' Mabel said loudly.

'We might not have been able to outrun him for so long Mabel' Grunkle Ford said – Mabel turning to see him taking the Destabliser off his back, and gasped, then closed mouth nodding, and turned behind – the potato not caught up yet. She turned back to the wall – some feet away from them, and stopped turning around. The blue glow came into eyeline as Ford said, 'Get behind me, sweetie'.

Mabel took a step to come behind Grunkle Ford, as the potato came before them. 'Ooh, how much is Bill going to pay when he gets back from Earth?' the potato said.

Mabel blinked, and said, 'Wait…what?' 'I'm not surprised…', he said stepping closer, '…he has big plans for you all…'. He leapt forward towards them – a blue streaking light shot out before them flying into the potato – and Mabel felt herself being pulled upwards slowly, and she widened eyes again.

'Mabel!' Grunkle Ford said. Mabel turned to him floating upwards and said wrapping arms around his waist, 'Grunkle Ford!' Something then hurt inside her head, and she closed her eyes grunting.

* * *

Dipper and McGucket climbed up onto a hill before the cliffs where Dipper had thrown himself into the Gideon-Bot, and McGucket said, 'The alien spaceship's just underneath our feet'. He approached a boulder in the middle of the hill, and pushed it forward – a metal square board laid underneath, with a circle drawn inside, and a strange symbol over it. He turned around and said pulling the magnet gun out from his dungerees, 'You might wanna stand back, these things can take fillings out of a man's mouth'. He twisted the end – a glowing line turning into a plus sign – then aimed it down onto the board.

A blue light shone straight onto the board, quickly pulling it upwards, and turned over on itself revealing a gap in the middle, with a ladder moving downwards deep into the hill. Dipper stepped forward, and gazed down, then gasped.

'Here', McGucket said – Dipper raising head as McGucket passed him the magnet gun, and he gripped it gently in hand. McGucket turned and began to climb down as he said, 'Don't worry, the aliens here have been dead for over millions of years. We should be safe'. Dipper nodded, then breathed a moment, before coming around, and climbed down the ladder himself.

They climbed down for a while, the shaft suddenly changing some way down from squared shaped, to triangular. Dipper said, 'I can't believe there's been a giant UFO underneath the town this whole time'. McGucket said, 'Believe me, when Ford told about this place, I was so shocked I pulled my hair out. Yet I am getting a tingling on my spine, being back here'.

They exited out of the shaft, as another symbol on a metal wall came before them – a crescent moon, with three circles around near the points and in the centre – and Dipper twisted around gawping at how huge it was, a few crows flying through inside, and curved into a big smile across his face.

Climbing off, McGucket said, 'Once we find that adhesive, careful it doesn't touch your skin. Otherwise your orifices will seal up'. Dipper nodded humming, keeping his smile as he turned looking all around following.

Along a path, he paused to take a selfie against some writing in an alien language, and laughed to himself in his excitement. They continued along until McGucket stopped, and turned to a set of metal pillars on his left.

'We'll have to swing down those pillars to get to the bottom', McGucket said. Dipper frowned, and said, 'With the magnet guns?' 'Unless you can get on my back and hold on', McGucket said, 'Should be safer that way'. Dipper nodded, and jumped onto McGucket's back wrapping arms around him – as McGucket pulled the top of the magnet gun back and forth. 'Hold on', he said as he turned walking around behind him, then twisted back beginning to run to the edge.

He jumped off, flying towards the pillar, and pulled the trigger – a streak of blue light flashing for a moment onto the pillar – and they spun around the pillar fast moving down sliding into darkness. Dipper groaned as he spun around and around, until something thudded gently on the ground. He remained silent for a moment. Then a bright light shone out from McGucket's hand as he held a torch, and Dipper jumped to the ground, then they continued to walk through.

'Hey McGucket, there's something I need to ask', Dipper said. McGucket said, 'What is it, Dipper?' 'What was…Ford like?', Dipper said.

McGucket said, 'He was one of the most intelligent people I've ever met, but he was secretive – never told me anything about his blueprints – and he was reckless. He was so obsessed with what he called, 'The Grand Theory of Gravity Falls' – I thought he was losing himself in his mission, whatever it was. I remember telling him once, 'Don't forget what happened to Icarus'. He replied back, 'Icarus didn't flap hard enough''.

Dipper frowned.

'I don't mean this wrongly', McGucket said, 'But I see a bit of him in you'. Dipper widened eyes, and said, 'Wha…what do you mean?' 'His excitement at seeing mystery', McGucket said, 'Always searching for the truth. I wouldn't be surprised if he had asked you to be his apprentice'.

Dipper blinked, and McGucket said, 'But you have one thing he didn't…'. 'What's that?', Dipper said. 'Family. At least, he could have Mabel with him. She might set him straight'.

Dipper laughed quietly, and said, 'That's what she does best'. 'He never really talked about his family', McGucket said, 'Only that he came from Glass Shard Beach. Like he was ashamed…'. 'Yeah…', Dipper said, '…Grunkle Stan said Ford's perpetual motion machine broke when he slammed his hands on the table, and he tried to fix it, but it didn't work'. 'Oh…' McGucket said, '…that would explain everything'. 'Maybe it would…', Dipper said, '…still, at least I know someone who wants to see the mysteries of Gravity Falls. But Mabel's more important to me right now' – Just hold on, Mabel.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hey everyone! So this took a little longer then expected! I need to be honest, I had gone back to the novel for a couple weeks - sorting out issues with grammer and changing things around so it's a little more clearer when it comes around to getting published. I am sorry for not giving this time when it needed, but book came first.**

 **Also one thing that slipped my mind from my last chapter - Mabel saying she should've pressed the button was inspired by Markymark's deviantart of Mabel arguing with Dipper about staying in Gravity Falls. Dipper goes off angry, Grunkle Ford comes in and tries to explain, but Mabel says those words - which shocks both of them. Ford leaves, and Mabel's in tears. He did do good Gravity Falls fanart so check it out when you have a chance.**

 **Just a warning, I might be flipping to and fro between this and the book - just to sort out a few things, but in any case, both will be done - 2B Separate hopefully sooner then later. Weirdmageddon Part 2 is done now, so it's just Part 3 to sort out now - which I have no idea how to really do, so will have to see.**

 **Anyway, hope you're all still enjoying this! Please leave a review, message or something else. Check out my other two one-shot fanfictions - Fall and Rise of a Shooting Star and Home is Where the Heart is.**

 **See you all soon.**

 **YingYang7**


	13. Dipper and Mabel vs The Future (Part 2)

Mabel slowly blinked opening her eyes – seeing herself laying in a bright white room between white sofas, a white curved door appearing before her – and groaned lifting herself slowly upwards. Grunkle Ford…- and she turned left to see him groaning himself turning to see her. 'Mabel…' he said. '…Grunkle Ford…', Mabel said, '…are you ok?' Grunkle Ford said, 'I'm fine, sweetie', and pushed himself upwards to stand up. Mabel said turning around the room, 'Where are we?' - nothing else appearing around them. She turned to Grunkle Ford looking around the room – slowly widening eyes – and said, '…I think...we're in Dimension 52'. Mabel looked at him and said, 'Dimension 52?' A shushing noise came on her right, and she turned following to it – a black hooded figure walking through the doorway, head bowed, her cloak falling right onto the floor, with six different coloured cubes of purple, red, blue, green, yellow, and orange along her skirt.

A soft voice said from underneath the hood, '…Stanford Pines' Grunkle Ford gasped, and said, 'Jheselbraum'. The hooded figure rose head a little – seven eyes bearing down on them both. Mabel gasped, and smiled as she said, 'You're beautiful!' Jheselbraum turned to her, and said smiling, 'Thank you…Mabel Pines'.

Mabel widened eyes, and said, 'How…do you know who I am?' Jheselbraum said raising hand to them, '…Please…sit yourselves down...all will be explained'. Mabel turned herself to the closest sofa, walked quickly and climbed up onto it, then turned sitting herself down. Grunkle Ford said gesturing hand to Jheselbraum - as she came forward gliding to her - 'Mabel, this is Jheselbraum the Unswerving. We met each other during my travels'. Jheselbraum came to stop before Mabel, and Mabel raised her hand to Jheselbraum's own four-fingered raising to her, and took it gently. Jheselbraum said, '…It's my pleasure to meet you, Mabel Pines, after so long'. Mabel said, 'Ooh, a four-fingered handshake – like I'm assimulating you'. Jheselbraum said laughing smiling, 'You are strange indeed… I like you'.

Mabel beamed to her as Grunkle Ford said walking toward the sofa, 'It's…been a long time'. Jheselbraum said, 'It has…and now we have no time'. Grunkle Ford sat down beside Mabel as he said, 'Bill?'

'Yes…', Jheselbraum said remaining stood up, '…I've continued to follow you since I sent you on your way…', and turned to Mabel, '…and since you've entered through the portal'. Grunkle Ford said, 'You know about the portal?' '…Yes…' Jheselbraum said, '…I've been following Bill Cipher's plans as well…and he's preparing to finally take over your world'. Mabel gasped quietly, as Grunkle Ford said, 'How?' Jheselbraum said, '…The portal seemed to have been destroyed after you went through, Mabel…' – Mabel widened eyes – '…yet your family and friends have managed to bring it back together…'.

'Oh no', Grunkle Ford said. Jheselbraum said, '…But when it was destroyed, it left behind a rift – to the Nightmare Realm…'. Grunkle Ford said, 'No! He can't get his hands on it'. '…I'm afraid he might succeed with that, Stanford…', Jheselbraum said, '…but I can get you both back home'.

Mabel widened eyes opening her mouth to her, and screamed, 'AHHHHHHHHHH!', then closed mouth – both Grunkle Ford and Jheselbraum looking to her – and said, '…sorry. We can really get home?' 'Yes…' Jheselbraum said, '…by using a dimension hopper'. 'Dimension hopper?' Ford said. Jheselbraum said, '…it's the only one left, and I only use it in dire circumstances…hence why I used it to save you from the 2-D Dimension when we first met, Stanford'. 'Oh, that explains that', Grunkle Ford said, 'but when will Bill try to get the rift?' '…soon…', Jheselbraum said, '…and it takes a while to charge...which is why you both must leave as soon as possible'.

Mabel screamed again, 'AHHHHHHHH!' – and Jheselbraum said, '…You have quite the noise, Mabel…'. 'Sorry', Mabel said giggling. '…I will retrieve the hopper for you…', Jheselbraum said, '…I should explain as well, Stanford…I can only get you as far as the Nightmare Realm…you might remember, your dimension was always locked off from the others…' 'Oh yes…', Stanford said, 'I remember from our last meeting'. '…Well…', Jheselbraum said, '…something has to survive well enough in the multiverse…', and smiled, then turned gliding through to the door, and walked through. 'Oh my gosh, Grunkle Ford', Mabel said, 'WE'RE GOING HOME! I'VE NEVER BEEN SO SCARED IN MY LIFE!' 'I understand, Mabel', Grunkle Ford said turning to her, '…If Bill manages to bridge together both our realms, we'll need to be careful he doesn't see us'.

Mabel nodded, then said, '…and you can finally meet Dipper, and Grunkle Stan!' Grunkle Ford curled down, and said, 'Yes…it will be…interesting…to see him again'. 'Grunkle Ford?' Mabel said. 'I'm sorry, Mabel, I…don't know what I'll do when I'll see him again'. 'Hug him', Mabel said, 'He did try to save you…but I do get why you wouldn't want to…'. 'At least we're finally going home', Grunkle Ford said.

Mabel smiled broadly - …I'm finally going home… - feeling her eyes filling with water, and sniffed raising her arm to her nose and gently wiped. Grunkle Ford wrapped arms around her, and Mabel wrapped hers around him.

* * *

Dipper and McGucket came up to a closed double-door with a symbol that looked like the portal on it, and pushed them hard as they could to the side, and squeezed through into a room – with what looked like a well in the middle, and to the right of it looked like a huge computer with a few buttons around.

'This was their storage facility', McGucket said, 'This place would've been heavily guarded, but everything's defunct now'. Dipper nodded keeping smile on his face– as he passed a circular beam of light in eyeline – staring around at the room around him. 'The glue should be around here somewhere', McGucket said, 'So keep yer eyes peeled'.

They approached another computer with a semi-circled control board – with hexagon shaped metal pieces next to them. 'Check those pieces', McGucket said, 'There might be some on them'. Dipper nodded, and said walking over to the pile, 'What does the glue look like?' 'It's a pink purple colour', McGucket said. 'Right', Dipper said and stopped, then picked up the first one and carefully looked it over – nothing recognisably purple on it – then flipped it over, and looked over it – nothing either – and set it down on the side.

He shifted slowly through the pieces, staring at each one, then put them behind him. He came around to the side, and lifted the first one there – nothing on top – then flipped it over – a droopy mass of purple lain over the top.

Dipper widened eyes, and said turning to McGucket shifting through pieces himself, 'Hey, McGucket, I think I found it!' McGucket turned and gasped, then said, 'Harping Harpsicord! Well done, Dipper!' Dipper grinned. 'Now let's get that on the rift', McGucket said hand into his dungerees. A strange metallic sound came behind them, and Dipper turned behind opening mouth.

Dipper said whispering as the sound of the Magnet gun came, 'McGucket, you said everything down here was dead, right?' '…Unless…' McGucket said, and gasped, '…we reactivated the security system!' A bright light shone at the side, and Dipper turned – two metal balls with red upside down triangles slowly coming toward them out of the darkness – and began stepping backwards.

'What do we do?!' Dipper said whispering. McGucket said, 'Listen carefully. They're security droids – they detect adrenaline. You need to breathe, and they won't see you'. 'What?' Dipper said loudly. 'Take a deep breathe Dipper'. 'Wh-wh-wh…' Dipper said, '…that's crazy'. 'Focus Dipper…', McGucket said. Dipper shuddered, then took a deep breath. The triangles then moved onto him. Dipper took another deep breath. Something square came out from the side of the triangle, pointing at him.

'GET DOWN!', McGucket said – Dipper feeling him grab and bring him down, as a white flash appeared in eyeline, and then fill the entire room for a second, before coming back to normal, as Dipper rolled over and seated on the floor, and McGucket let go. Dipper's eyes remained shut – and two blasting sounds sounded out. McGucket said, 'Argh!' – flying over him – and a mechanical beeping droned as it moved further away, and disappeared in an explosion.

He opened eyes to see the only metal sphere left open up, and reveal four clawed arms moving towards them. Dipper widened eyes, and then felt himself pushed away to the side grunting. He turned back as the arms wrapped themselves around McGucket – as he said, 'Noooooo!' being dragged away. 'Wait, no!' Dipper said pushing himself up and ran toward him, but tripped up on one of the hexagon pieces.

'Stay back!', McGucket said – Dipper raising himself again – 'It's too dangerous. Seal the rift, Dipper', as he put a free hand into dungerees, and pulled out the rift, 'The machine is ready to put it in!', then slid it spinning towards Dipper, 'Tell my son I love him!' Dipper widened eyes as the rift came to him, and he bent down grasping hands around and lifted it up, bringing gaze to see McGucket lifted into the sphere, and closed around him. 'Don't just stand there, Dipper', McGucket said, 'GO!' 'I'm not going without you' Dipper said, 'You helped me when I needed it!' The sphere then blasted away into the tunnels – dust flying onto Dipper. He turned and said 'MCGUCKET!' and gave chase through, opening his jacket, and placed the rift inside.

He caught up with the sphere in another tunnel – as vines and webbings appeared around – catching some of the webbing on his face, and pulled it off quickly, McGucket watching him frowning. The sphere smashed through a vine branch into a huge room and turned left, Dipper turning following seeing several UFO shaped saucers in gaps. McGucket's sphere came to one in the middle and absorbed itself inside.

Dipper stopped before them and said, 'Where is it taking you?' A purple light lit up underneath him, revealing an alien shape, and he looked up as a holographic purple shape full of circles and lines appeared – McGucket said, 'It's an automatic prison droid!' - and a red target flashed over one circle, then another, and another, then turned green, and the map expanded to reveal a reversed Big Dipper constellation – 'And where it's going…' – more red flashes along to the middle circle flashing green, then expanded out again to show three more circles, red target coming to the middle once more, and expanded once more to show a 3D circle, and red alien writing appearing underneath – '…I'm not coming back!' – and a symbol appeared over the circle, consisting of two horizontal bars, and six vertical bars.

'What?' Dipper said. Something mechanical opened behind him, and he turned – a hatch opening spinning out revealing the outside. Another sound, and Dipper turned around seeing more red writing over the saucer McGucket was in. The saucer was pushed out as the writing changed – Dipper said, 'No no no!' – and lowered coming overhead him – 'Don't worry, I'll think of something!' What do I do? – he twisted eyes to the wall and back – Magnet Gun!

He put hand into his jacket, and pulled the Magnet Gun, then ran following the saucer – the saucer turning vertical to point upwards – then pulled some duck-tape out. McGucket said, 'Dipper, what on earth are you doing?' Dipper pulled the top back, then proceeded to wrap the tape around his hand and gun handle as he looked up and said, 'Hold on, McGucket!' The saucer was let go and floated to the opening, Dipper running inside the light, and coming underneath.

'I'm getting you out of this – one way or another!' – raising the magnet gun above his head, and pulled the trigger. A fizzling sound came out. 'Oh no!', Dipper said lowering gun, and began to hit it with his hand. Sparks began to fly out as Dipper pointed and pulled the trigger, and again – a loud buzz coming from behind. 'Come on, come on', Dipper said pulling on the trigger again. A plus symbol flashed on the end, then a blue streak flashed upwards, and Dipper was dragged forcibly from the ground, and came to the saucer, then began to dangle a moment.

The saucer moved down, then shot fast high – Dipper screaming as he held on. He turned himself to look upwards, and screamed louder as a bright light flashed before him. The saucer smashed through the light, and high above the hill they had came up – climbing faster into the sky.

His Pine Tree hat quickly came off, and fell away into the sky as he opened his eyes, and moved free hand onto the gun, and shifted himself forward. He then punched the side of the saucer. The saucer quickly moved up and down, Dipper going back and forth. A beeping sound came from the top, and the saucer lurched downward moving toward the cliffs – spinning around and around – and something fell out of quickly from Dipper's jacket.

He looked – the rift falling downward to the ground fast – and screamed widening his eyes, 'NO!' 'NO!', McGucket said as they went through the cliffs and flew downward to the pine trees. The saucer sharply turned and came back to the cliffs, moving towards the left to the small gaps. Dipper widened eyes – seeing the waterfall behind – and raised free hand closing eyes as it approached. The ship went through, and passed into the waterfall and out coming towards the town.

Dipper re-opened his eyes – the water tower coming up – and widened eyes again. The ship shot through – splinters of wood catching Dipper just – and shook hard. Dipper heard a grunt from inside the sphere, and he looked down – McGucket out lain on the side. 'McGucket!', Dipper said, and raised himself back to the gun. 'Alright', he said lifting hand and placing it on the back, 'Let's try…' – twisting the end far as he could – '…magnet pulse!'

The blue lights on the side flashed downward, and small blue circles appeared flickering moving outwards from the gun. Then another circle flashed quickly across the saucer, and sparks of electricity flashed hovering back and forth. The saucer moved upwards a moment, then shot back down towards the ground – Dipper screaming once more – flying over Lazy Susan's Greasy Diner.

It crashed through the trees, and landed fast onto the ground as it moved at speed – smashing all that lay before it – and dug itself through the ground – Dipper shaking hard back and forth, then flew off from the saucer and landed hard on the ground, and remained still.

He opened eyes slowly groaning, and raised himself forward – the saucer lain before him – then he raised hand to head. He widened eyes gasping and lifted himself running towards the saucer – McGucket lain on the ground still out cold.

'Oh no', Dipper said on approach, and started banging on the glass, 'Oh no no no no no!'. Wait… - and he brought hands to the middle of the glass, then pulled easily pushing either side away – McGucket still unmoved. 'Come on, wake up man!', Dipper said coming to him grabbing his hand, and pulling him back, 'We gotta get out of here before—' A beeping sound came behind him.

Dipper turned – a security droid, smoking with swirls of electricity flashing around coming towards them, and stopped just before him. 'Err..', Dipper said raising from the ground, '…Hey!...Erm… I'm warning you, I have a magnet gun!'. The droid's top opened up, and lifted out a bigger gun pointing it towards him.

Dipper said keeping magnet gun pointing at the droid, 'Oh yeah! You think you can scare me?! Do your worst! I might have just started the apocalypse, and I am going to do everything I can to stop Bill from taking over. So go ahead! GIVE ME WHAT YOU GOT!' The droid remained still for a moment, and then raised its gun upwards, and set it back inside itself. Then it shook around for a moment, and then blew out black smoke as it beeped repeatedly – tone dropping lower and lower, and final ceased.

It dropped to the ground – revealing behind a one eyed yellow floating triangle with top hat floating right before him, beginning to cackle high into the air, as a blue light flashed high into the sky quickly, and a giant green and yellow cross extended quickly outwards – the sky quickly turning into a dark shade of red, the sun quickly disappearing from sight.

Dipper gasped, and said, 'BILL!' and pulled the trigger on the magnet gun, but nothing came out. Bill raised his fingers, and clicked them. A breeze quickly brushed over him, and Dipper groaned as he felt something drag him down to the ground, closing his eyes blacking out, and became still.

* * *

Jheselbraum entered into the room again – holding a black watch, and two parachutes in her hand – and said, '…here it is, the dimension hopper, and two parachutes…are you ready?' 'I'm ready, baby', Mabel said smiling lifting herself down from the sofa, Grunkle Ford standing up and nodded. '…Press the top of the watch – it's all set for the Nightmare Realm', Jheselbraum said, and passed the watch over to Grunkle Ford, '…Good luck both of you…'.

'Thank you, Jheselbraum', Mabel said stepping toward her, and jumped up wrapping arms tight around her, and held gently. Jheselbraum said wrapping an arm around her, 'It's no trouble Mabel…I'm sorry the hopper took a while to charge…'. 'You brought me back', Mabel said, and sniffed hard, then let go and came down to the floor, then reached hand out to one of the parachutes, and wrapped it around her back. 'Thank you, Jheselbraum', Grunkle Ford said holding a hand out, took the other parachute, then held hand out again to Jheselbraum. She took it and shook gently, and said, '…Good luck Stanford. Goodbye'. He nodded, and said, 'Goodbye'.

Grunkle Ford let go, and wrapped the watch around his wrist next to the Dimensional translator, and turned down to Mabel, then said, 'Hold on, Mabel'. Mabel raised hand, and took his. Jheselbraum raised her hand, and pressed the top. It beeped a moment as she said, 'Farewell'. 'Goodbye' Ford said waving a hand – 'Bye', Mabel said – a bright light consumed them both fast – and the Nightmare Realm quickly appeared before them - the blue, green, and black colours shifting around, and a cross glowing flashing purple to green to red before them.

Mabel blinked frowning and said, 'Is that…?' 'Yes…' Grunkle Ford said, '…the end of the world'. Mabel kept her eyes on the glowing cross, as a familiar cackling sounded out loudly from inside.

WKH HQG LV KHUH

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hello all! Not really much to say this time around. I haven't got around to starting the final part of the fanfiction yet, but hopefully it will be done soon!**

 **One idea I did have as another one-shot, was Mabel having nightmares about when she gave the rift to Bill. So she and Dipper find a mushroom that allows her to unlock those memories, and once remembering, She apologises to Dipper, but Dipper apologises for not letting her know about the rift - and Grunkle Ford apologises for thinking less of her, which Mabel is a bit unforgiving about for a moment, but they eventually reconcile. I might do this in future after. What do you all think?**

 **Just the usual things then: If you liked the story, please leave a review or message. Check out my other two one-shots, 'Fall and Rise of a Shooting Star', and 'Home is Where the Heart is'.**

 **See you soon, when Weirdmageddon begins proper...**

 **YingYang7**


	14. Weirdmageddon Pt 1 (Part 1)

_'Oh, it's happening'_ , Bill said - a white light beginning to shine around him, _'It's finally happening!'_

Thunder boomed loudly all around him as he cackled – feeling slimy flesh growing out from underneath, and fast surround his body, arms, and legs. He brought his arms in as he said, _'Physical form?_ ' A metal armour began to surround, and close around him. _'Don't mind if I DO!'_ A blue light shone quickly, and grew brighter filling around becoming white.

* * *

McGucket blinked awake – the sky a deep red with a yellow, green and purple cross hanging above – and gasped. 'Oh no…'.

A blue light shone before him, and he looked down – Dipper lying on his back bathed in the light, and then quicky lifted up into the air.

'Dipper!', he said, and ran towards him. A circular blue light shone around Dipper, and he reached a hand out to him, but then the circle turned into a sphere – the shape of a pine tree imprinted over – and quickly became chained up with iron chains wrapped all around, then floated away fast from him - towards Gravity Falls.

McGucket stopped himself. 'Need to get back to the Shack!', he said lowering himself to pick up Dipper's magnet gun, and ran through the forest.

* * *

He grew himself moving towards Gravity Falls, growing two extra pairs of arms and expanding all three outwards, and split himself into three pieces, and opened his eye – the townspeople all looking on him, catching Cool Girl, Little Cool Girl, Ice Bag's family, and the Northwests – and began to cackle once more in a deep booming voice, opening the palms of his hands, and lit up a blue fire on every one.

 _'Alright'_ , he said, _'Listen up, you one lifespan three dimensional five sense skin puppets!'_ He brought himself together, bringing the arms he grew back into himself, and lowered towards a statue of Nathaniel Northwest as he said, _'For one trillion years, I've been trapped in my own decaying dimension…'_ \- coming to lay a hand on top of the statue - _'…waiting for a new universe to call my own'_. He floated towards them a moment. _'Name's Bill. But you can call me your new lord and master for all of eternity'._

He turned around to the statue, and shone a bright blue light from his eye into it – instantly melting it to molten sap – and moved down destroying statue completely. A few people gasped behind him, as he turned around seeing the townspeople gathered all before him. _'Now, meet the gang of inter-dimensional criminals and nightmares I call my friends',_ and he turned eye to the cross in the sky, raising arm.

The first Henchmanic came out flying down fast to the ground – a green goblin with magic 8-ball for eyes, as Bill said, _'8-Ball'_. A square shaped diamond came to the cross. _'Kryptos'_. The diamond entered through, revealing itself to be grey with an eye on top, its limbs on each of its sides. A bigger creature entered through next – looking like what the meatsacks called, 'bread', with big arms and legs, wearing a party hat – as Bill said, _'The being whose name should never be said'_. He landed quickly down before Bill - Bill cackling a moment. _'What the heck. It's Xanthor'._

He looked up to the cross – many more of his henchmanics flying towards him – and said, _'Then of course there's also Teeth, Keyhole, Hectorgon, Morphershaper, Pyronica, Pacifier...'_. He turned to the townspeople again, as a few eyebats flew around above them, _'…and these guys'_. He raised hands as he said, _'This is our town now, boys!'_ His Henchmanics cheered gleefully around him, as Git Them stepped towards them, trembling, and stopped a moment later – Bill narrowing eye a little.

The diminutive flesh-bag said raising pointing finger to him, 'Now, see here, you unholy triangle fella. As mayor, I strongly urge you to…git…git on outta here'.

Lazy Eye said behind him, 'Yeah, things with one eye are weird'.

Cool Girl said loudly stepping towards them, 'Where's Mabel?'

The crowd murmured a little, as Little Cool Girl came up, and said, 'You better not have hurt her!'

Bill said, _'Hold your pop boy bands, ladies, I don't have Shooting Star with me. She probably doesn't know the makeover I'm planning to give this place!'_

Both girls frowned as Preston and his family came up - the perfect two-face said, 'I would just like to say, as a rich capitalist, I welcome your tyrannical rule. Perhaps I could be one of your…horseman of the apocalypse?'

Llama turned to him and said, 'Dad!'

But Preston said quickly, 'Not now sweetie, the grown-ups are talking'.

Bill raised hand to eye stroking underneath, and said, _'Oh wow, that's a great offer'_. He lowered it back down, _'How about instead I shuffled all of the functions on your_ _face?_ ' He then raised hand back up, and clicked fingers.

Everything on Preston's face shuffled quick – eyes to mouth, ears to eyes, nose to ear – and he screamed loudly behind his eye. Llama grabbed Lady Northwest as Preston fell to the ground, tried to raise himself back up, but fell back down again.

Bill cackled loudly once more, as the crowd began to run away screaming themselves. He then pointed to one of those police officers, and shot a blue light towards him. The officer froze fast, and turned into a statue, as the light disappeared and he fell toward the ground, as his boyfriend caught him and said, 'Durland…' – an eyeball coming above, and shone a red light over Durland, and floated off carrying him away – '…my precious deputy Durland!'

Bill said rubbing hands together, _'It's time for a little redecorating…'_. He raised them together. _'I could use a castle of some kind!'_ The earth shook below him, and became still once more. _'How about some bubbles of pure madness?'_ – a few colourful bubbles appearing from the ground and floated towards the townspeople – one catching a roadie showman, and after it moved over he screamed ripping his shirt off.

 _'This party never stops'_ , Bill said as a clock bell rang out, and slowed down quickly to a complete stop, _'Time is dead, and meaning has no meaning'_. A burst of flames flew up everywhere around the town, setting alight to all the buildings in sight. _'Existance is up-side-down, and I reign supreme! WELCOME ONE AND ALL, TO WEIRDMAGEDDON!'_ – and a circular purple red blast flew out over his head fast.

* * *

Something passed fast through the house, and Soos walked slowly to the window as a squeaky voice called out from his garden. He drew back the curtain, and saw floating eyeballs flying through the air, and some objects that had developed eyes and legs running across.

'Ah!', Soos said, 'Abuleita, a tidal wave of madness just went over us'. Abuleita said behind, 'Oh Soos, such an imagination'.

Soos turned to see her – Abuleita's eyes and mouth imprinted on a dark red chair – and he gasped. 'You turned into a chair!'

Abuleita said, 'Why don't you have a seat and relax?' 'But…what about you, and my friends?' Soos said turning to the window again. 'I'll be fine…', Abuleita said, '…You go help the others'.

Soos bowed his head, and said lifting back up, 'When the universe is broken…only one handyman can fix it'. He leaned to Abuleita, and kiss the side of the chair, and turned running opening the door, 'I'M COMING FOR YOU, FRIENDS!'

* * *

The eyeballs flew fast towards the guys, as Wendy yelled, 'RUN!'

She turned around running heading for the forest, approaching a gravestone. 'AH!' Nate and Thompson said, as she placed a hand over it and leaped over. 'Woah-', Lee said. Wendy went passed another stone coming to the gates, and began to climb over them. A flashing click sounded behind her, and Robbie said, 'Swe—'. 'ROBBIE!', Tambry said.

Wendy came over the top, catching the guys frozen as statues, Robbie holding his phone out. She groaned, and jumped down, then turned around moving towards the forest, and said, 'Need to get home…'.

* * *

Stan hit the hammer into the second nail on the arrow, as something bit into the tassel of his fez, and pulled him back.

'Hey!', Stan said, dropping the hammer. The tassel tore off, and Stan stood himself back up. 'That's it, goat', he said turning around pointing to see Gompers chewing on top of a stone, 'It's time I threw you off this property for good!', stamping his foot on the ground.

Something flew past his eyes – purple coloured with hints of green, and Gompers began to grow fast towering over him. Stan leaned back as the goat's head came to settle over the forest, still chewing. Stan said, 'On second thought, I'm gonna run like a coward now'. Gompers bleated loudly over him, and Stan closed eyes raising hands to ears, then ran through back to the Shack, as Gompers walked behind him.

* * *

Mabel looked down to the town – flames up from everywhere, except for the surrounding forest and the Mystery Shack, as what looked like eyeballs with bat wings flying around taking stones towards a floating pyramid in the distance, the top split away over the top – and frowned. I'm home….

Grunkle Ford said, 'Good, they're all gone…Stay close to me, sweetie'. Mabel turned to him. 'We'll need the journals to beat Bill, so try and aim for the Shack'. Mabel nodded, then turned back coming closer, and closer, then went through – the sky completely reddened before her – and immediately fell fast.

'Woah!', Mabel said as she drifted towards the town.

'Mabel', Grunkle Ford said. Mabel turned to him. 'Get ready', placing hand on the cord, 'on my mark'. Mabel nodded, and rose hand placing it on the cord. 'Three…two…one…go!'. Mabel pulled hard, and came upwards fast, then slowed down floating gently. She turned to see Grunkle Ford looking to her – parachute overhead floating down himself, and said, 'Well done!' Mabel curved beaming smile to him, and he said, 'Now, try and aim for home!'. Mabel nodded, and turned taking the cord in left hand, the other handle in right, and aimed moving downward to the Shack.

Something blue flashed a moment on her right, and she turned eyes seeing a big blue sphere before her – with the Pine Tree from Dipper's hat over the front. Mabel gasped, and said, 'The pine tree from Dipper's cap!' She turned to Grunkle Ford, and shouted, 'Grunkle Ford, do you see that sphere?'

'Yes, I do', Grunkle Ford said.

'Something could have happened to Dipper!', Mabel said, 'We need to get down there!'

Grunkle Ford said, 'Mabel, we will get Dipper back, but we need to destroy Bill first. If we can send him back through the rift, we might just be able to stop him before his weirdness spreads across the entire globe'.

Mabel kept her frown, and said, 'Do you think defeating Bill is even possible?'

'No', Grunkle Ford said, 'I'm not sure. But being a hero means fighting even when it's impossible. Will you follow me?'

Mabel narrowed eyebrows, and said, 'To the ends of the earth'.

'Good', Grunkle Ford said, 'Because that's where we're headed'.

Mabel nodded, and turned back to the Shack. Just hold on, Dipper, I'm coming to get you…the long way around.

As they neared the Shack, a figure came running out left from the forest. Mabel turned to the figure – dressed in black suit, and wearing a fez… - and she gasped, and screamed out, 'GRUNKLE STAN!'

The figure turned looking up to them, and gasped, then shouted, 'MABEL! STANFORD!'

Mabel said, 'GRUNKLE STAN, HOLD ON!'

A strange purple wave flew around the area fast, and Grunkle Ford said, 'STANLEY, GET INSIDE!' Grunkle Stan immediately turned, and ran inside the Shack.

The totem pole began to shake a moment, its eye glowing purple, and arms extended outward as it grew two mouths – top and middle, and let out a piercing scream growing two feet out from underneath, then turned to walk towards the shack. 'HOLD ON', Grunkle Ford said. The Totem pole raised its hands, and hit a blue dome as strange shapes appeared around.

'What the-', Mabel said.

Grunkle Ford said, 'Of course! They Bill-proofed the shack with Unicorn hair!'

Mabel gasped as the totem pole leaned back and hit the dome again, and said, 'Oh my gosh, unicorns!'

'Don't raise your hopes, Mabel. Unicorns are…frustrating', Grunkle Ford said, and a blue light shone out to her side. A spark struck out on the totem pole, and it widened eyes as it was surround by electricity, the purple fading, and disappearing from sight.

It fell right to the ground as they came closer, its arms and legs faded disappearing, and they landed gently before the shack. Mabel unhooked the parachute from her, and said loudly running around to the front, 'GRUNKLE STAN!' – eyes filling up.

Grunkle Stan came out of the door, and turned seeing Mabel before him, and said, 'MABEL!'

Tears ran falling down Mabel's cheeks as she raised her arms, and leaped towards Grunkle Stan - raising his arms in turn. She wrapped quickly around his neck, and held tightly cuddling him – Grunkle Stan's arm gripping around her, and he said lifting her up, '...I thought I lost you, pumpkin'.

Mabel shuddered and said, 'I thought I lost you, Grunkle Stan…'.

'I got you…', Grunkle Stan said, '…I got you…'.

Mabel gripped hard against him, and said, '…I've missed you all so much'.

Grunkle Stan said, '…I've missed you a lot…'.

'Stanley', Grunkle Ford said behind him.

Mabel turned to see Grunkle Ford walking towards him, and Grunkle Stan put Mabel down, and he said, 'Finally…after all these years, you're actually here'.

Ford just looked at Stan as he said, 'You made an extremely risky move restarting the portal. But we don't have a lot of time, we need to beat Bill, and send him back through the rift'.

'What?', Stan said, 'You really think you defeat that monster?'

Ford said, 'We're gonna try anyway'.

'Stanley!' said a shrill voice.

Mabel and Ford turned left gasping – McGucket running up towards them, and stopped some feet away from Ford, looking to him.

'Fiddleford', Ford said, 'I…I haven't seen you since we parted ways. You must hate me', bowing his head.

'I've tried forgettin'…', McGucket said looking down to the ground, and curling to smile, '…Maybe I should try forgiving. Come here, old friend', and moved forward raising his hands. Ford took his hands, and moved his own patting him on the back.

As they parted, McGucket turned to Mabel, and said, 'Glad to see you back home, young lady'.

Stan said – Mabel turning to him – 'McGucket helped to rebuild the portal with us, so you both could get back'.

'I know', Mabel said, 'Jheselbraum the Awesome told us'.

Ford said, 'Actually, it's the Unswerving, Mabel'.

'Awesome is better', Mabel said, and turned to McGucket, 'Thank you so much, McGucket'.

'No problem', McGucket said, 'But we got another problem –'. Two voices called out on her right, and Mabel turned – Candy and Grenda running towards them.

Mabel widened eyes, and said, 'CANDY, GRENDA!'

The two widened their own eyes carrying on running in the distance, and both said chorusing, 'MABEL!' Mabel ran towards them as fast as she could.

On approach, they wrapped each other into a group – Mabel sniffing again, and said, 'My people…'.

'We've missed you so much!', Candy said.

'Black does really suit you!', Grenda said.

Mabel laughed, and said letting go, 'I know, right? I was thinking about doing something like this for Halloween. If we get there'.

'We tried to help Dipper and Mr Pines fix up the portal, along with Soos and that girl Dipper had a crush on', Candy said.

Mabel said, 'Have you seen them around anywhere?'

'No', Candy said.

'We picked up what we needed to, and came straight here', Grenda said.

McGucket said behind them, 'Good idea girls'.

Mabel turned to see the three walking behind them, and McGucket said, 'As I was saying earlier, Mabel, your brother's been captured by Bill'.

'We saw', Mabel said, 'and we need to destroy Bill, before we get him back'.

'Exactly', Ford said, 'We need to get the journals first'.

'They should stay here', McGucket said, 'If Bill gets his hands on them, who knows what would happen'.

'That is a good point, Grunkle Ford', Mabel said turning to him, 'If we need something, we can fall back here for back-up'.

'The shack's the one place in Gravity Falls that can protect us all', McGucket said.

'Hmm…', Grunkle Ford said humming, '…alright, the journals stay here'.

Mabel curled to him, and McGucket said - Mabel turning back to him - 'I'm gonna go round up any stragglers and injured, bring them here so they'll be safe'. He twisted to Candy and Grenda, 'Can you both help me?'

'Yessir!' Grenda said – Candy nodding.

'Alright…', Stan said, '…Mabel…'.

'Grunkle Stan?', Mabel said turning to him.

Stan said looking down to her, '…you get Dipper back, and you both get back here safe, capiche?'

Mabel nodded to him, and raised arms again. Stan lowered himself, and wrapped around her again.

'I love you…', Mabel said.

'Don't say that', Grunkle Stan said.

'Grunkle Stan…', Mabel said, '…I've been through too many dimensions…and lucky to get back here…don't tell me what I can or can't say'.

'I may not have seen what you've seen…', Stan said, and moved away to look on her face, '…but I know enough from my life. I will see you again…'.

'How can you know that?', Mabel said.

'Someone has too…', Stan said, and a tear drew down his cheek. Mabel frowned, and sniffled, then wrapped herself around him again. He said, shuddering, '…I love you too'.

Mabel curled smiling.

She let go, looking to Grunkle Stan, and turned herself around to Ford.

'Stanley…', Ford said.

'Stanford…', Stan said. Ford kept his stare, then turned himself around, and back to the forest. Grunkle Ford… - Mabel frowned.

* * *

They ran entering through the town to the back of the church, and Mabel climbed up the stairs first fast, leading to the bell tower, and came to a closed wooden window door.

She opened it up – Bill and his henchmaniacs standing before him, with some of those weirdness bubbles floating around them. Alright, you isosceles jerk… - Mabel narrowed her eyes - …time to get kapow'd in the face _._ She turned behind – Grunkle Ford taking the quantum destablizer from his back, and said twisting the side knob, 'We're only gonna have one chance with this to take this shot'. He raised it a little, and the claw-like entry point opened up, with a blue light emitting from it – lightning flashing all around.

Mabel remained silent, as Grunkle Ford said moving it slightly, 'Steady…steady…and…'. A repeating beeping noise came from the gun, his finger moving down on the trigger. A rainbow like watery wave came all around through the tower, Mabel widening eyes slightly opening mouth turning eyes around – the bell opening up two glowing eyes and a toothy smile as it said beginning to swing side to side, the bell ringing inside, 'Wooohoooowoooo, I'm alive now!'

A zapping noise came from the gun, and Mabel turned to see Grunkle Ford shooting – the gun raised a little higher. She widened eyes as the flash of light shot through the middle of Bill's top hat, and went into a tree – a ball of light erupting around it, and destroying the tree.

'Oh no!', Grunkle Ford said.

The hole in Bill's hat quickly began to pull itself back together, bones and flesh fast joining back up and disappearing underneath the blackness – 'Urgh…', Mabel said.

Bill said – turning that beady eye around to face the tower, _'Well…well…well'_. He raised hands together – _'And I thought today…'_ , bringing his left hand to point at them, _'couldn't get any BETTER!'_

A blue light shot from his finger, and Grunkle Ford said, 'Mabel, get down!'

Mabel obeyed throwing herself onto the floor, as the blue light shot through the tower. A moment later, a yellow light burst around them, and the tower erupted breaking into small pieces around them – smashing away over the top.

Mabel opened her eyes – the tower and the bell virtually gone – and twisted to Grunkle Ford – now laying underneath rubble. She gasped. 'GRUNKLE FORD!'

Grunkle Ford raised himself a little, and said, 'Mabel, listen to me, I know of one other way to defeat Bill. It's—'. A weird noise came from behind him, and Grunkle Ford turned. 'Oh no' – then back to Mabel – 'Mabel. Run! Get down!'

Mabel nodded, and twisted beginning to run down the stairs, as Bill said, _'Good old six-fingers, I've been waiting an…ETERNITY...to have a chat face to face'._

Mabel ran down the staircase as fast as her legs could carry, as Bill said in earshot, _'Everyone, this Armageddon wouldn't be possible without our friend here. Give him a six-fingered hand!'_ His henchmaniac freaks began to woop and cheer as she came down to the bottom, and ran towards a free window, and climbed out. She twisted right – Bill floating before them, Ford glowing in a red light. _What can I do?_ – Mabel frowned and stayed by the side of the wall as Bill said, 'I have one question, Fordsy. Where is Shooting Star?'

'I'll die before I tell you!', Grunkle Ford said, 'I know your weakness, Bill!'

 _'Oh yeah?'_ , Bill said, _'and I know a riddle'_. He raised hands clenching fingers into claws – _'Why did the old man do this?'_

Ford seemed to raise an eyebrow, and raised hands intimidating the pose as he said, 'This?'

A blue light shone out of Bill striking Grunkle Ford – Mabel gasping. The blue light flashed a moment, and disappeared – Ford frozen in gold, black smoke surrounding him a moment and fading as he fell to the ground. Mabel stared mouth still opened as Bill lowered hand, picked Ford up and held him shaking him, _'Because I needed a new backscratcher!'_

He brought Ford around to his back, and scratched himself as he cackled – Henchmaniacs laughing as well. Mabel gritted teeth growling – Bill will try and catch me anyway – eyes filling up once more. I'm sorry, Grunkle Ford. Just hold on – and she twisted herself away edging slowly against the wall. I need to get Dipper… - and she turned eyes upwards to the blue sphere around the mine shaft, and narrowed eyes. Bill said out loud, _'Now, can anyone remind why we're here?'_

One of them said, _'To get WEIRD!'_

Bill said, _'THAT'S RIGHT, VIP party at the Fearamid!'_

Mabel came around the back, and said running away back through the forest, 'I'm gonna need to get some back up. I'm coming for you, Dipper. Even if it kills me'.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hello all!**

 **Just a few things to say.**

 **1) I haven't started on the last part of Weirdmageddon yet, but I will try and get it done soon as. See if I can get this all done before the year is done haha!**

 **2) All the editing for my novel is mostly complete, and now I'm just in the process of sending it to agents! Also I might be in a new job soon, but it's wait and seeing for the moment.**

 **3) I'm thinking about uploading Weirdmageddon Part 2 soon as I've uploaded Part 1. Just to save on time maybe.** **That's all I can think of on the top of my head.**

 **So yeah, if you enjoyed the story, please leave a review, or message me.**

 **Next part will be upload soon!**

 **YingYang7**


	15. Weirdmageddon Pt 1 (Part 2)

Mabel ran through the forest, twisting eyes around for the floating eyeballs. One came flying by her side, and she came fast to a tree and stood still behind it, breathing slowly. She twisted gaze around – the eyeball flapping quickly as it passed through going towards the town. Something ruffled before her, and turned gaze towards a shaking bush.

Did one of Bill's jerks follow me? – Mabel breathed, and brought hand to the top of her sweater, and moved inside towards her grappling hook. She wrapped fingers around, and pulled it out pointing towards the bush, and pulled the trigger. Something jumped out – a mesh of long red hair - flipping over the hook and landed before the bush. Mabel widened eyes, as the person turned around – Wendy in white tank top and axe around her hip, pointing a crossbow at her, part of flannel shirt around her forehead, and gasped herself.

Mabel said, 'WENDY!', pulling trigger on grappling hook – coming back fast – and ran towards the teenager.

'Mabel!', Wendy said beginning to run towards her. Mabel came to her wrapping arms around her waist, Wendy around her head. 'Good to have you back, dude'.

Mabel sniffed, and said, 'It's great to be back'.

She let go and looked up to Wendy's eyes, as Wendy said, 'It's not safe out here, we should get to the Shack'.

'I can't go back now', Mabel said, 'Not without you, not without Dipper'.

'You haven't seen Dipper yet?' Wendy said frowning.

Mabel said, 'No, but I know where he is'. She turned to the sphere hanging above the trees, and raised hand pointing to it. 'He's in that sphere thing at the mine shaft'.

Wendy said, 'Yeah, I saw that. Is that like twin ESP?'

Mabel laughed, and said, 'No, nothing like that. Though we have this thing where our allegies act up at the same time'. She turned to the sphere. 'Dipper needs us'.

'Then come on', Wendy said, and they began to run towards it. 'So what was the universe like?'

'It was awesome', Mabel said, 'I travelled to different dimensions, met all sorts of awesome creatures, and best of all I met a Grunkle I had no idea about – Grunkle Stan's brother'.

Wendy said, 'Yeah, Dipper told me about it. So weird having a Stan Two'.

Mabel said, 'Yeah…he is a teeny weeny bit difficult when it comes to Grunkle Stan still. Even after we came back, he still didn't forgive him for what happened. I do understand, but still…Stan loves him'.

'I'm sure they'll work something out', Wendy said. Mabel turned to her curling smile, then came back to the forest – nothing appearing before them. 'Where is Stan Two anyway?'

'We tried to beat Bill together, but one of his weirdness waves went through the church, and a bell distracted him. Ford got caught, and I managed to get out, running to you', Mabel said.

'Aww, dude', Wendy said, 'But it's not over yet. You've beaten Bill twice before, how is this any different?'

'Of course', Mabel said, 'We'll figure something out, just have to actually get there'.

'I have an idea', Wendy said. Mabel turned to her keeping smile on. 'I'll tell you one thing: Dipper never gave up on you for a second'.

'I knew he wouldn't', Mabel said beaming.

'You should've seen him in the basement – cleaning the place up, going to that creepy unicorn sanctuary, he's not stopped once'.

Mabel gasped, and said turning back to the forest, 'He is going to die in my biggest Mabel-hug yet'.

Wendy laughed, and said, 'Should've seen him fighting the unicorns – jerks faked us out pretending to give their hair to someone 'pure of heart'.

Mabel gasped again, and said, 'What? Sounds like a place I need to visit myself!'

* * *

Approaching Bud Gleeful's Auto-mart, Mabel took some binoculars out from her back-pack and passed them to Wendy, then raised head over the wooden fence. The cars around had been busted up – smashed windows and broken car-side mirrors – and the sign above Bud's shop had been torn down toward the side, as a few inflatable flailing tube men waved around up and down.

I wonder… - Mabel stared around, as Wendy said, 'The abandoned auto-mart. Free cars right for the hot-wiring'. Mabel pushed herself upwards, threw herself over the fence, and landed gently on her feet. 'We just found our ride to Dipper'.

Mabel said, 'I hope Gideon's not around to try something…'.

Wendy said – Mabel looking up to her, 'We'll keep an eye out, Mabel, don't worry'. Mabel nodded. 'I wonder if they have a tank. I've always wanted a tank'. A bright light burst before them.

Mabel rose hands before her closing eyes a moment, as another lit up on her right, and another on her left. A voice said coming on her left, 'Well, well. Looks like we got ourselves some ground-walkers!'

Another voice laughed on her right, then said, 'Ground walkers! Hehehe, ain't got no wheels!'

A few more voices laughed around them, as Wendy said, 'Listen Discount Auto-Warriors!'

Mabel said, 'We just wanna get to my brother's bubble out east. We don't have any quarrel with you'.

A low voice said in the truck before them, 'Oh…'- Mabel turning towards a tall shadowly muscular figure gasping, '…but that's where you're wrong. Hands up where I can see them'. Mabel raised hands in the air. 'Y'all fellas ain't going anywhere'.

Wait… - Mabel blinked, as Wendy said, 'Y'all?'

Mabel said, 'Fellas? Wait…'. She widened eyes. 'GIDEON?!'

A light flashed underneath the shadowy figure, revealing some biker looking guy, and a small kid dressed in a blue tux and cowboy hat holding a megaphone said, 'That's Sheriff Gideon…my marshmella…' – moving the megaphone away revealing his face, eyebrows arched – '…Under the authority of Bill Cipher, I place Wendy Corduroy under arrest. Wendy, I don't believe we've formally met'.

The lights turned off as the biker guy raised arms towards Gideon as Mabel said bringing grappling hook to face Gideon, 'You leave her alone, Gideon!'

Gideon said as he was lowered down onto the truck, 'Don't worry, Mabel, We're not gonna hurt her, we're just taking her to Bill's Dungeon. Bill appointed me master of these wastelands, and keeper of the bubble'.

Mabel widened eyes and said, '…what?'

Gideon said, 'Ma old pal Bill figured you might try to rescue Dipper, and…' he raised hand to neck, lowered inside, and brought out a key with the pine tree symbol over the top, '…I HAVE THE ONLY KEY! Wrapped around my…'. He looked down. '…well I wouldn't call it a neck exactly, wrapped around this little packet of fat under my head'. Mabel pulled the trigger.

The grappling hook shot out fast, and hit Gideon square in the face. She pulled the trigger fast as she began to run up to him – Gideon falling backwards on the car as his biker guy friend said 'GIDEON!'

When the hook came back, Mabel jumped towards the back of the trunk, and gripped the end with one hand lifting herself up. Something grabbed around her from behind, and she tried wiggling away, but the grip was too tight. Gideon lifted himself looking towards her – nose blooded – and lifted hand to nose, then looked down. He gasped, and said, 'My…marshmella…'.

Mabel shouted as the guy walked away from her, 'I'M NOT YOUR MARSHMELLOW, GIDEON! I WILL NEVER BE YOUR MARSHMELLOW!'

Gideon raised himself, and said, 'Ghost-Eyes, ready to escort BOTH to Bill's dungeon?' Mabel still tried to wriggle free as Ghost eyes lowered himself, and picked up Wendy, and Gideon said, 'You'll learn soon, Mabel. You'll learn'.

As Ghost-Eyes came back up, Wendy said, 'This isn't gonna work, Gideon'.

Gideon said moving hand to pocket, and took a tissue out, 'Oh? And why's that?'

Wendy said, 'Because after I break Ghost-Eyes' arm and steal that key from your neck, I'm gonna wear your butt on my foot like a rhinestone slipper'.

The prisoners around Gideon's truck laughed as Gideon held the tissue around his nose, and he said, 'Hehehe…', and took the tissue away, '…and what makes you think you can do all that?'

Wendy said raising arm to Ghost-Eyes' own, and said, 'Because I'm a FLIPPIN' CORDUROY!'

She flipped herself over Ghost Eye's arm, and landed on the back and pulled with all her might – Ghost-Eyes said screaming, 'AHHHHHHH!' as he let go of Mabel. Mabel landed on the floor, and turned - Ghost-Eyes stepping forward – and crawled quickly forward towards his feet. Ghost-Eyes continued forward, and fell towards the floor. Mabel raised herself upwards turning left – Wendy making a run towards Gideon – and picked up feet running towards him again.

'Ghost Eyes!', Gideon said as Wendy came to the truck, and began to climb up – Mabel gripping the back – 'My hench-angel!' Wendy came to him, getting arm around his shoulders, left hand reaching for key, and pulled it as hand as she could – the string snapping quickly off. Gideon said, 'Urgh!' – and Mabel turned around.

Gideon's men were walking towards them, and she raised grapping hook as she said, 'Should've taken this when you had the chance!'

Wendy jumped to her side, and said, 'Get back!' – holding Gideon out before his men, all stood perfectly still staring to them. One holding spear tried to step forward, but was held back by another. 'Get back!' Mabel turned to a car – a black one – and ran towards it. '…or I will dropkick him, I swear'.

Mabel said, 'You don't want to know what I can do…'.

Coming towards the car, Wendy smashed the window with an elbow, and moved hand inside – as Mabel kept eyes on Gideon as he said, 'You'll never get away with this, ya hear me?!'

Wendy opened the door, and said turning back, 'Guess what?' She lifted Gideon upwards - 'We already…DID!' – lowering him fast, and kicked him upwards into the air. Gideon flew fast towards his men, and landed on a group of four.

Mabel turned around – Wendy already in the driver's seat, hands underneath the wheel – and moved herself inside as she said, 'Wendy, that was so awesome!' She closed the door as Wendy brought herself away. Mabel turned eyes to seat-beat hung up, and raised hands as Wendy said, 'I know dude, tell me about it later!'

Mabel took it in hand, and brought it down clicking fast as Wendy hit the accelerator.

The engine roared out, and the back-wheels screeched rolling quickly behind them – the car moving slowly forward, and then picked up speed fast heading straight through the exit and out back into the wasteland – the road full of newly made pot-holes before them – as Mabel put grappling hook back underneath her sweater. The car came towards the pot-holes, and drove over – the car shaking hard.

'Here's the key', Wendy said. Mabel turned to Wendy holding the key out to her, raised hand, and took it. Wendy said, 'Thanks', as Mabel looked at it in hand.

Almost there, Dipper… - She curled smiling to herself. Gideon's voice sounded in the distance, 'Discount Auto-Mart warriors…'.

Mabel said, 'Ok, all we have to do is outrace Gideon's henchmen, unlock the bubble, save Dipper, save the world'. Wendy swerved to the left – hitting a mailbox, flying over the hood of the car. Mabel twisted lips, and said turning to Wendy, 'Quick question, did you ever get your driver's licence?'

Wendy said, Definitely not. ARM!' Mabel turned to see a huge hand coming before them, and Wendy turned the wheel left fast. The car swerved quickly again, and the hand came down fast – Mabel and Wendy said screaming, 'AHHHHHH!'. Its fingers scratched the car slightly – as the car came out of reach, and Wendy moved back right driving on.

'Too close…', Mabel said, and sighed. '…There has to be a way to get Gideon to see I don't love him'.

Wendy said, 'I know, man. At least Dipper knew when to back off with me'.

Yeah… - Mabel looked down to the ground - …someone worthy of loving…wait. She looked back up to the window. That could just work… - and she widened eyes opening mouth a little, and said turning to her, 'Wendy, I think I have an idea…I'm gonna need you to stop the car'.

Wendy said twisting to her, 'What?'

Mabel said as Wendy turned back to the road, 'I think it's the only chance we have to stop him'. Wendy kept eyes on the road. Please, Wendy… - Mabel looked to her. Wendy then shifted leg, and braked hard.

The car slowed down as Mabel turned back to the front window fast, and came to a stop. Mabel turned to Wendy – facing her as she said, 'The second he tries anything, we're driving off'.

Mabel smiled to her and said, 'Thanks', then lifted hand to seat belt, unclicked, wound down the window, and began to climb up.

Wendy said, 'Mabel, wait!' Mabel didn't reply back as she came onto the roof of the car -Gideon's henchman catching up to them.

Mabel stepped a little, and stopped staring out to them – Wendy shutting the door underneath her. Hope this works… - Mabel kept eyes on the henchmen as they approached braking towards them. Gideon's truck came forward a little more, before braking fast, and came to a stop before them.

Ghost-Eyes stepped out of the truck, carrying Gideon – as Gideon said, 'So changed your mind, my sweet?'

Mabel sighed, and said, 'Gideon…listen to me. If I've learned anything this summer, it's that you can't force someone to love you…'. She turned down to Wendy looking up to her, and nodded to her, then back to Gideon – frowning to her – and said, 'The only real thing you can do is strive to be someone worthy of loving'.

Gideon said 'Oh I'm worthy o'lovin. These prisoners love me'.

'Yeah!', the prisoners cheered raising fists into the air.

Mabel said, 'But I don't! Because you're selfish. I know so because I've been selfish before – trying to bring people together, when I should've let them be regardless if they still loved each other or now. But I've changed, and you can change too! Bill thinks there's no more heroes in this world, but if we work together and fight back, we can defeat him. You want to be someone I can try to respect again?' She raised hand pointing to the Fearamid in the distance, and said, 'Stand up to Bill, and let us save Dipper!'

Gideon frowned further, and said, 'That's crazy!' – closing eyes a moment, and opening again – 'You know what Bill would do to me if that happens?'

Ghost-Eyes said, 'What? You scared of Bill?

'No, I ju—' Gideon said, bringing hands pointing together, then moved them up and down, '…it's a complicated situation'.

Mabel said bringing hands to chest, 'Look inside, Gideon…' then moved hands outwards – '…if all this is for me…then ask yourself what I would want you to do…'.

Gideon raised finger to chin, then moved hand inside his hair, and pulled a piece of paper out and looked at it, lips quivering. Gideon… - Mabel kept eyes on him, breathing slowly. Gideon lifted eyes to Mabel, staring at her – blood dripping down onto the paper. Mabel twisted lips herself. Gideon then said, quietly, 'Mabel…will you tell him what I did?'

Mabel said, 'I…I will'.

Gideon said scrunching paper in hand, 'I hope you're right about this…'. Mabel turned back to Wendy – staring to her. Mabel curled nodding to her. 'Guys, new plan!', Gideon said raising hand himself pointing to the Fearamid, 'Bill's henchminions may take us out easily, but I'm not gonna let that dumb triangle be the warden o'me'. He clenched left hand in fist opening right hand up as he said, 'Y'all ready for a good old fashioned prison brawl?' – pushing fist against hand.

Ghost-Eyes said, 'We're with you brother!'

Another one of Gideon's men said, 'Fighting children is boring, but fighting a chaos god sounds fun!'

Gideon said, 'Let's do this!'

Gideon climbed back into the truck, and soon all his vehicles drove off down the road before them.

Mabel stood looking down breathing slowly watching them leave, and said turning down to Wendy, 'I'm so glad that worked…'.

She took a step towards the edge, and jumped down as Wendy said, 'Yeah man, you've really matured fast'.

Mabel said laughing, 'Haha, sometimes you can't help these things'.

Wendy said laughing herself, 'Come on, we need to get to Dipper before Bill realises what's going on'.

A familiar voice said calling out behind them, 'Wendy!'

Mabel widened eyes – Wendy widening too – and twisted around – a guy in a makeshift cloak running towards them some way from the car, and stopped then said pulling hood down – Soos with mouth open - beginning to pick up feet again as he said, 'HAMBONE!'

Mabel said, 'SOOS!' picking up feet running towards him.

Coming towards him, she leapt up to him and wrapped arms around him – Soos wrapping tightly, and said, 'Is it really you? I kept coming across creatures I did mistake for you sometimes'.

Mabel said sniffing, 'Yeah, it's me Soos…' – hugging Soos tightly – '…I missed you so much'.

Soos said, 'Me too…', and lowered himself down, and put Mabel down to the floor.

Mabel said moving herself back to his face, 'What are you doing out here?'

'Hey Soos', Wendy said.

'Wendy', Soos said raising himself, and wrapped himself around Wendy – Wendy hugging him back – and turned back down to Mabel, 'I've been wandering the plains like a desperado, helping strangers'. He let go of Wendy – Wendy stepping back – and said, 'I guess there are some folk songs about me now?'

Mabel said, 'Maybe you could find one about me when we get up to that bubble, and get Dipper out!'

Soos said, 'No problem, dawg. Handyman of the apocalypse at your service!'

* * *

After climbing up the mountain and onto the mine-train tracks, Mabel gasped staring at the giant blue bubble before her, wrapped in a giant iron chain with a triangular lock before them. I'm here, Dipper… - she closed mouth, and said, 'Ok, remember guys. This is a prison bubble designed by Bill. We've gotta prepare ourselves for whatever crazy thing that pathetic jackbutt has'.

Soos said – Mabel turning to him – pointing upwards, 'Whatever it is…' – and clenched hands into fists – '…we'll do it together'. He brought hand towards her front and said, 'For Dipper'.

Wendy brought her hand over Soos and said, 'For Dipper'.

Mabel arched eyebrows and said raising hand, and put it on top of theirs, 'For Dipper'. They took hands away, and Mabel stepped forward towards the lock, raising key in hand towards it. She placed it inside, and twisted it leftwards. She took a step back, and the lock came away forward and came to the ground – the chain unravelling and falling too.

Mabel breathed a moment, and raised hand turning to Soos, then left hand to Wendy turning to her, and back to the bubble. She began to step forward towards the bubble – Hold on, Dipper… - and a bright white light slowly opened up shining out to them as they entered through, and consumed all around - …just hold on….

UHVXOWV RI ELOO YV JLGHRQ WR FRPH, SOHDVH KDYH BRXU EHWWLQJ VOLSV UHDGB

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hello! So not really much to add here.**

 **The main thing being, which I should've mentioned the last time, was thinking most of Weirdmageddon would take place in a shorter time period with Mabel and the portal, then in the actual show itself.**

 **Next time however, over the next two parts, you'll see what really annoys me when it comes to people who just criticise Mabel for no real reason. It's not gonna be big, but it is part of the focus.**

 **Anyway, that's all I have to say for now.**

 **If you liked the story, please leave a review or message.**

 **Until next time,**

 **YingYang7**


	16. Weirdmageddon Pt 2 (Part 1)

'Dipper! DIPPER!' Mabel said turning eyes around, '...this place is too bright for anything…'.

'What is this place anyway?' Wendy said – and a cracking sound came underneath them. Mabel gasped looking down – as black lightning shaped cracks merged all around fast moving off into the distance.

A moment passed, then the floor disappeared underneath them – Mabel falling fast turning towards the ground as she said, 'AHHHHHHHHHH!' – seeing dark green trees coming towards her.

Soos said, 'Guys…' – Mabel turning to him falling before her – '…if I die, I wanna die hugging!'

He raised hand taking Mabel and Wendy's arms, and pulled them in wrapping around their necks – Mabel feeling his squeezing hard against her, and she said, 'Soos…you're choking me!'

Soos said, 'Let my body be your shield!'

Mabel looked down back to the ground – coming closer then ever, and said, 'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'

A bright pale green colour appeared before her, and they suddenly stopped – a little way above the trees.

Mabel said, 'Huh?'

'What just happened?' Wendy said.

'Are we…angels?' Soos said.

Mabel said turning to them, 'No, this is like that amulet Gideon had when I "dated" him'.

A deep voice said a moment later underneath, 'Exactly like it…Mabel'.

Mabel widened eyes, and said, '…Dipper?' A figure came out through the trees, tall, wearing a cowboy hat and brown jacket. Wait… - Mabel blinked, and the figure came up before them – revealing a blue flannel shirt underneath, with a gold medal over the top, the green amulet in hand and big curled smile on his rugged face, tears falling from his face – '…is that you?' Dipper raise right hand, and beckoned her forward. Mabel remained still, though she began to pull towards her. 'Woah', she said moving towards him, and came to the side of his face – arm wrapped around her – as she pressed lips looking out over the forest.

Dipper sniffled and said, '…I've missed you so much' – tightening around her.

'Dipper…', Mabel said, and bit her lip, then said, '…this isn't right'.

Dipper paused, and said, '…what, what are you talking about?' – coming back to face her, keeping smile on – 'Of course this is right'.

Mabel said shaking head, 'No…this isn't you…what happened to you?'

'Well...', Dipper said, '…As I remember, I had helped finish clean up the Shack when I went on this road trip, then I went to sleep, thinking about you…and I woke up here, a place that given me all I wanted: somewhere I didn't have to grow up'. Mabel gasped widened eyes again. 'Now you guys are here, it's all perfect!'

Mabel said, 'Dipper, listen to yourself – this is crazy! Bill's got you under some kind of mind control. I'm sorry for what's happened to you, but we need to get out of here right now!'

Wendy said coming up behind them, 'Actually, Dipper, I'm with Mabel on this. Gravity Falls is in danger, and I really think we need to go'.

Dipper said, 'Listen guys, I know this place may sound too good to be true, but just give it a chance. Trust me'.

Mabel twisted lips – Don't worry, Dipper, I'll find a way… - and said, 'Well, we might be here for a while anyway'.

'Great!', Dipper said, and turned himself around.

Mabel saw herself pulled towards the ground once more, as Wendy said, 'Mabel?'

Mabel turned to her – frowning – and said whispering, 'Listen, guys, there must be something around that might be able to save Dipper. I don't know where, but there has to be'.

'Maybe Dipper has something to eat', Soos said, 'I haven't eaten anything except for part of my hat for the last six hours'.

Mabel said, 'Hold on, this bubble was created by Bill. He could be using Dipper's fantasies as some sick trap. Be careful how far he'll go'.

Wendy said, 'I dread to think…'.

They came through the top of the forest, Mabel twisting eyes right – gnomes walking around on top of the branches - and twisted lips. Then she twisted left – seeing a small cougar climbing down. Focus Mabel… - She breathed, and turned around to Dipper – How can I break what spell Bill has over you? They came out of the trees – something appearing in front of them, and Mabel leaned to her right slightly – a giant rectangular shaped white building gleaming out surrounded by the forest, with a few birds sitting around, as they came towards a balcony with a closed door. Mabel gasped – as Wendy and Soos said, 'Woah'.

They landed on the balcony, and Dipper said walking towards the door, 'Welcome to my home!'

He placed hands on handles, twisted, and pulled outward opening outward – a dark red recliner chair in the middle with a blanket on top, with fitted tables on either side – the left side with photographs on top, the right with a big number of paperwork. Mabel gasped, and twisted left - a number of TVs lined up behind with a spinning chair in front – then twisted lips.

Dipper said, 'There's only one rule about this place. It's serious, so no-one ever breaks it while they're here'. She turned right - a dark red book with that six-fingered golden hand covered over with '3' written on top – and gasped again.

'The journal?', Mabel said picking up her feet and running towards them, '…Dipper, how could you have this? I left this back at the shack along with the others'.

She stopped at the glass as Dipper said, 'Yeah, I recreated it from memory, with the help of the memory gun'.

Mabel widened eyes, and turned behind her – Dipper standing before her keeping his smile taking his backpack off, bringing hand to zip – as she said, 'Dipper, what the heck? You know what that gun can do to you!'

Dipper said pulling zip along over the top, 'Don't worry, Mabel, I managed to modify it. See?' He put hand inside, and pulled out the memory gun – the tube on the end twisted right on the end widthways. Mabel blinked. 'Here, let me show you' – as he raised gun to temple.

Mabel, Wendy and Soos said, 'WAIT!', and Dipper pulled the trigger.

A blue light forked into the side of his head, and he kept eyes open – filling with a light blue colour, and shot outwards a little over the glass. Mabel turned seeing a square light filling – and seeing the journal laid on the ground in Dipper's hands, and he moved left hand to the side, and opened it up – the torn page of 'Property of' on the left side, the writing of Vol. 3 on the right, with that glass monocle. Mabel said, 'Creepy…'.

The blue light screen disappeared as Dipper said, 'Not at all!' Mabel turned to him as he said continuing, 'It's helped make a encycopedia about this whole place! This world always knows what you want, sometimes even before you know it'. A white light shone out above him, and a three-headed bird with five eyes each dropped down before him, and he gasped raising both hands, and caught it in hand as he said, 'Apparently I wanted a Trianary! Dipperland's the best'.

Mabel raised an eyebrow as she said, 'Dipperland?' She held hands out walking towards him. 'Dipper, I don't think you can be this crazy to think this place is good for you?'

Dipper frowned as he groaned, and said, 'Urgh…I thought you might say something like that, Mabel'. He then curled smiling and said, 'That's why soon as I woke up, I prepared a backup Mabel for more support!'

Mabel widened eyes jaw-dropping as two doors opened behind her, and she turned – seeing herself at the same height riding on a hoverboard, dressed in her normal pink sweater with the shooting star emblazoned on the top and blue skirt, but wearing glasses over her eyes as this Mabel said, 'Hello Wendy, Soos'. You jerk… - Mabel curled fast down frowning as the imposter Mabel flew towards them.

She stopped before Dipper and high-fived him, then said turning to Wendy and Soos, 'I'm Mabelangelo. I like supporting my best brother, hoverboarding, and greeting everyone with a high-five'.

She raised a hand to Soos, and Soos said, 'Oh!' – raising his hand – 'Don't mind if I—' Mabel stared at Soos grunting mouth closed. Soos looked to Mabel a moment, then back to Mabelangelo, and back to Mabel, then said, 'Sorry Hambone, I can't leave her hanging'. He raised hand back, and brought it towards Mabelangelo's own, smacking it in the centre as he said, 'Yus!'

Mabel said keeping stare on him, 'I hate you, Soos'.

Mabelangelo turned to her lowering herself and said, 'Take a chill pill. They grow on trees here, you know, I could get one for you quickly'.

Mabel said, 'YOU STAY OUT OF THIS, YOU LIFELESS COPYCAT!'

Soos said raising hands, 'Woah, calm down. Mabelangelo didn't do anything to you dawg'. Mabel growled teeth baring at her – Mabelangelo keeping smile straight on face.

Dipper said baring hands, 'Ok guys, seriously, just relax. Let Dipperland help take your troubles away'.

Wendy said, 'Dipper, come on man' – Dipper turning to her – 'Mabel has a point, that freaky nacho has you under some spell, and Grunkle Stan's—'.

Something honked at the balcony doors, and Mabel leaned head to it – Wendy's friends all sitting on top of golden-bodied eagles with octopus heads, except for Robbie, and they said 'Wendy!'

Wendy said, 'Guys! You're safe!'

Mabel said, 'Wendy, don't! You saw what happened to them'.

Lee – the tall long-haired blonde said, 'We got these giant eaglpuses that breath fire, fake IDs and pranking supplies!'

Nate – the one usually wearing the melted skull t-shirt – said, 'Wanna fly these things to the high school and glue this plunger to the pricipal's head?'

Wendy paused a moment, and said '…Yes. Yes I do'.

'WENDY!', Mabel said.

Wendy turned back to them, and said, 'Sorry guys, I've always wanted to do that'. She twisted running to the balcony as she said, 'I'll be back in a few minutes!'

Mabel said picking up her own feet running behind her, 'WENDY, ROBBIE ISN'T EVEN WITH THEM!' Wendy came to the balcony, and leapt onto the eagle behind Tambry, and the gang twisted around flying away through the trees. 'WENDY!' Mabel said stopping by the balcony – watching her fading away from sight.

Soos said behind her – Mabel turning to him - 'Don't worry, hambone. There's nothing in this world that could break me away from our mission'. The doors opened up fast behind – a person standing as a light shone behind him, looking like a mexican pro-wrestler dressed in black tights and black and red mask – moustache poking out, with a gold title wrapped around waist with the words "Papi" written over.

He said in a deep voice, 'Soos. Mijo…'- and held a hand out to him – '…I have returned!'

Mabel stared wide-eyed to the figure, as Soos said, 'Holy- woah, woah…Dad?'

Soos's "dad" said, 'You don't remember what I look like. So I have the body of a pro-wrestler, and a face you once saw on a hot-sauce bottle'. He held a finger up and said, 'I was never there for you, but in this world, I can be'.

Soos began to walk up to him, as he raised finger to his "dad" and said, 'You're perfect'.

'SOOS!', Mabel said. Soos stopped, not turning to her, and she lifted her own hand to him, 'It's a trap. Don't go with me, no matter what he offers you!'

His "dad" looked at him, and said raising a baseball glove and ball, 'Want to play catch?'

Soos then turned to Mabel lifting hand to opposite arm, and said, 'I'm sorry dude'. Mabel gapsed. 'Even if it is all a dream, I've gotta play just one game. Soos turned beginning to run towards his "dad", and laughed a moment, then said, Come on, dad!'

His "dad" threw the ball left, and Soos chased it on his left – Dipper walking up to her in eyeline, and said, 'Isn't it beautiful?'

Mabel arched eyebrows growling, and said turning to him, 'NO, IT'S NOT!' Dipper frowned to her. 'This has gone too far. You can't honestly think these fantasies are good for anyone!'

Dipper said, 'You can't argue with the results: people are happy here. Does it really matter if it's real or not? Mabel, I learned to stop listening to my head, and listen to my heart'.

Mabel widened eyes to him as he said, 'Dipperland has something for everyone, even you!' Mabel took a step back. 'In fact…'.

The doors opened up again – a bright light shining through once more, and Mabel twisted away to the balcony as she said, 'No, not looking'. She raised to her neck, moved down inside sweater, grabbed her grappling hook, pulled it out as she exited out, and brought eyes to the nearest tree.

Dipper said, 'Mabel, wait!' as she pulled the trigger – the hook shooting out towards it, and snagged onto a branch.

Mabel turned to him – frowning, holding out a hand to her - and said, 'I'll find a way, one way or another'.

She pulled the trigger again, and flew through away from the balcony, as Dipper said coming to her, 'Mabel!'

Mabel turned around – the branch coming closer to her, and the gun clipped onto the hook once more. She raised hand grunting bringing it onto the branch, and raised herself upwards, and climbed turning herself around to see the building. She frowned, and said, 'There's gotta be a way to break Dipper out of this place' - She raised hand to chin – 'But what?'

* * *

The Rainbow coloured water soaked web shone out brightly before Mabel, sparkling around to her as she remained sat at the branch. She sighed lowering hand from chin, and said, 'Bill may be a psychopathic buttface, but he's a creative psychopathic buttface. Wonder what kind place he would've thought up for me? Dipper…Everything he's said…sounds like me'.

She pressed lips, raising eyes to the web – the water reflecting like a giant spider's eyes at herself. 'We have been selfish at times…and we've both done stupid things. Bill's got a hold of him…and I can't give up. Dipper didn't with me. Maybe the memory gun might help, show him how being in this place can't help, and get back to the real world'.

At that moment, something howled loudly in her ear, and Mabel quickly threw her hands up to cover her ears closing her eyes. Something quickly clutched her shoulder – sharply digging in – and she opened eyes fast again raised away from the branch she was on. 'HEY!' she said looking up – an eaglpus lifting her away from the tree, eyes golden yellow, and flew back towards the white building in the distance. Wendy's voice said loudly above her, 'MABEL!'

Mabel shouted as she wiggled herself against the claws, 'WENDY? WHAT'S GOING ON?'

'I DON'T KNOW', Wendy said, 'I WAS COMING TO FIND YOU IF YOU WANTED TO DO SOMETHING HERE, BUT THEN THIS THING SCREAMED OUT, AND SOMEHOW KNEW WHERE YOU WERE'.

Mabel shouted back to her, 'WENDY, WE HAVE TO BREAK THIS SPELL BILL HAS OVER DIPPER. HOW ELSE MIGHT THIS BEAUTIFUL CREATURE NOTICE WHERE I WAS?'

Dipper shouted before her, 'MABEL!'

Mabel turned eyes down - Dipper standing back on the balcony, frowning – and twisted lips as the eaglpus lowered itself down to the balcony.

Soos entered back out as he said, 'Hambone!'

As she approached, Dipper said, 'Mabel, the eaglpuses eyes...'.

Mabel said, 'What about them?'

Dipper said, 'You broke the one rule of this place – mentioning reality'.

Mabel said, 'Dipper, you're smarter than this! You're really going to punish me for this?'

Dipper said, 'No, of course not! You're my sister. But there is a way to reverse this'.

Mabel became silent frowning staring to him, and he said, 'If you wish to stay, you must plead your case in trial. Fantasy vs Reality'.

Mabel gasped, and said, 'You're gonna take this to court?'

Dipper said, 'I didn't make the rules here, Mabel'.

Mabel said, 'Dipper, who else would've created this version of Gravity Falls?'

Dipper said, 'Mabel, this is serious! If you lose…you'll be banished from Dipperland, forever!

Mabel gasped keeping eyes on him, then closed mouth and said, 'If that's what I have to do…' – narrowing eyes – '…so be it'.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Not much to say again, except I've done a bit on Weirdmageddon now - and hopefully will get that finished soon in the future. It can be difficult choosing which bits to focus on, but I have a general idea in mind.**

 **I don't think I'll talk about my personal views of the fan criticism of Mabel here in this part, but in the next one. Just runs better with what happens then.**

 **I am chuffed with getting close to 3,000 views over the course that I've been doing this - thank you all so much for reading!**

 **If you liked the story, please leave a review or message me, and check out my other two one-shots - Home is where the Heart is, and Fall and Rise of a Shooting Star.**

 **See you all soon!**

 **YingYang7**


	17. Weirdmageddon Pt 2 (Part 2)

The courtroom was a giant tree-trunk with multiple vines reaching down to the floor, opening up as doors allowing people and creatures alike to enter through. Mabel and Dipper sat on either side of a long table, looking up to a small tree trunk with a small table in front and gavel on top, with two-headed squirrels either side of the small trunk.

When the vine doors closed, the squirrel on Mabel's right said loudly, 'All rise! For the honourable Judge Owl'. An opening came out above them, and a giant blue coloured owl with amber eyes flew into the room flying overhead the crowd of people – Mabel gasping turning gaze following it – and it came around back to the standing trunk, raised itself a little, and landed gently twisting around to face them all.

It lifted its beak to the gavel, gripped it, and it dropped out of its mouth. Again, it grabbed it, and quickly knocked down on it twice, then said, 'Order, Order. This trial begins right nooooooooow. We are here to try Mabel Pines, in the case of fantasy' – the word "Fantasy" appear out of thin air as the owl raised its left wing, written in fluent joined handwriting like Grunkle Ford's, on her left – '…vs Reality' – the word "reality" appeared like a red stamp as he raised his right wing.

He moved right wing pointing toward Mabel as he said, 'If Mabel wins, Dipper must return with her to the real world'. He moved wing towards Dipper, 'But if she loses, she will be banished forever! And replaced with prosecutor, and best sister in the world, Mabelangelo'.

Mabel widened eyes twisting lips as Mabelangelo appeared by the tree trunk and said, 'Greetings everyone'.

Mabel clenched fists staring at her, and said, 'I. will. destroy. you'.

The owl said, 'The final decision will be made by a jury of your peers'.

A clapping sound came on Mabel's left, and she turned to it – Dipper holding hands before her. 'Oh no', she said, as a flash of blue light came on her right and she twisted there.

A moment later, the blue light faded - revealing six copies of Dipper. The one in top middle turned right and said, 'Hey, handsome, how you doing?' The one right said to him, 'No way, you're more handsome then me'. The one bottom middle said, 'Hey, we're all beautiful'.

Mabel turned away ahead as she said, 'I don't know if I should be supportive, or creeped out'.

Judge Owl said, 'Let's hear opening statements'.

Mabelangelo said, 'Your honour, forest folk, handsome men of the jury'.

The jury Dippers blushed among themselves, as one said, 'She said we're handsome!' – and another said, 'I'm not sure how to feel about that'.

Mabelangelo said continuing, 'My case is very simple: my…' – she coughed a moment smiling, Mabel glaring teeth at her – '…other self, thinks that reality is better then fantasy'. She clicked her fingers, and a black board appeared before them. 'But reality is terrible, heart-breaking, and destructive' – the words appearing one by one.

Mabel said, 'Objection your honour, that's conjecture!'

The owl said loudly, 'Ooooooverruled'.

Mabelangelo said, 'I'd like to show you this "reality" that Mabel "loves" so much, and show you how it has wronged my client, and Mabel, their entire lives'. She clicked fingers again, and the memory gun appeared before her, and she took it in hands. Mabel frowned. 'If my client would please step up'. Mabel turned to Dipper standing up – as the crowd muttered behind her - and walked around to the evil clone as she turned the knob on the side of the gun.

Mabelangelo raised the gun to Dipper's temple, and said, 'Second grade, October 10th'.

The tree-room disappeared into a playground, with trees full of orange leaves – a few falling to the ground – and Mabel widened her eyes and said quietly, 'Photo day…', and turned around – seeing three kids sitting underneath a banner with the words, 'PHOTO DAY' over it, and turned eyes to a boy and girl, the boy in a small green zipped coat with a blue hat on his head, finger underneath his nose, the girl dressed in all pink – a rainbow over her t-shirt, glittering skirt, and aiming a slap bracelet over her wrist – with the little tufts on her head.

Mabel frowned further as Young Dipper said clearly even though he was far away, '…darn allegeries'.

Young Mabel slapped the bracelet down over her wrist, and said, 'Boom!' She raised arms into the air. 'A million slap-bracelets. I'm gonna have the best photo ever'. She then began to spin head around – pig-tails following flopping around her - 'And how do you like my new pig-tails?'

The girl who had her photo taken took a piece of gum from her mouth – Mabel twisting lips watching – and said, 'Have fun, brat', and stuck it inside her hair.

Young Mabel raised her hand to gum beginning to panic, and said, 'Ah, ah! You ruined my hair!' as other kids appeared from nowhere – pointing and laughing at her. She turned to Dipper and said, 'Dipper, what do I do?!

Dipper just said stammering, fidgeting in the chair, 'I…er…well…Idon'tknow'. Mabel turned away leaping out of the chair crying, as tears fell along her cheeks, and ran from the photo shoot – Dipper calling after her, 'Mabel'.

Mabel frowning breathed slowly, turning behind to Dipper – frowning and looked down to the ground.

Mabelangelo said, 'Your fantasy was having a great school photo, but reality had other plans'.

Mabel said, 'That was one bad day, Dipper'.

'One of many', Mabelangelo said, 'February fourteeth' - Mabel widened eyes – '…forth grade. Valentine's Day'.

'Oh boy…', Mabel said turning around.

The scene changed to their forth grade room – this time Dipper and Mabel sitting next to each other, with a Valentine's Banner hung over them, forth grade Mabel with high ponytail this time holding a box with all her valentines cards in. She turned it over, and many cards poured out over her desk. She then turned to Dipper and said, 'How many valentines did you get, Dipper?'

Forth grade Dipper turned his over, and one single piece of ripped paper dropped out. He turned it back around, and frowned.

Mabel frowned as her fourth-grade self did too, and a kid sitting next to them said pointing at him, 'Oh, hey, haha! Dipper didn't get any. And I thought I was the class-loser'. He turned around and said, 'Hey everybody, Dipstick didn't get any!'

Fourth-grade Dipper looked down to the ground as the other kids began to point and laugh at him. He got out of his chair, and walked around raising arm to his eyes. Mabel swallowed as he continued, knocking over a waste basket with paper in, turned in shock back to the crowd, and twisted away to the door opening it.

'Heh', the kid said elbowing Mabel playfully, 'I can't believe that kid's your brother'. Fourth-grade Mabel looked down to the cards she got holding a few up before her. A bright light quickly filled the room, and Mabel saw herself looking back the courtroom – Soos and Wendy before her.

Mabel turned herself around to Dipper, and said, 'Dipper, this is all the past'.

Mabelangelo said, 'Is his life any better now?'

A blue light shone out before her, turning into an image of Dipper watching Wendy walk away from the Shack.

Mabelangelo said, 'Heartbreak? The future?' – the image turned to the two holding Mr Snufflekiss and Game Man as their parent's hands came into view to take them away, then turned turning again to Dipper passing her the megaphone when she saved Mermando - '...and your selfishness?'

Mabel clenched her fists hard growling at Mabelangelo as she took the gun away, and said, 'Out there, it's nothing but heartbreak. But in here…'. She smiled and turned to the jury of Dippers. 'Who wants chips?'

A bowl of chips appeared in everyone of their hands, and they all took one piece in hand and ate one.

Mabelangelo turned back to Mabel and said, 'I've always wanted to do this…'. She raised hand, moved inside her sweater, took a microphone out, held it out before her, and dropped it.

Judge Owl said, 'Well, I think we're ready for a verdict…'.

'Wait', Mabel said loudly, 'I haven't presented my case yet'.

Judge Owl stared at her moving head down, and said, 'Do you even HAVE a case?'

Mabel turned to Dipper – smiling as he came back around to the table – and breathed narrowing eyes, and said standing up and climbing onto the table, 'Yes, I do, your honour'. Dipper stopped before her. 'I call as my first witness…' - raising hand pointing up, and shifted onto Dipper - 'Dipper Pines!'

Dipper stared at her as the crowed murmured behind her, and he turned to the judge and said, 'Objection'.

Judge Owl said, 'I'll allow it…it would be unwise of me to not have a fair trial'.

Mabel turned to Mabelangelo, jumped down and walked over to her, then grabbed the memory gun out of her hand, and turned back to Dipper.

Mabel sighed breathing out, and said, 'Dipper, listen…I don't have all the answers. I'm not as smart as you are…', raising hand to Mabelangelo, '…I can be selfish…', bringing hand to herself, then clicked her fingers, '…and I can't make chips appear out of thin air'.

The Dipper jury chorused behind her: 'Boo!' 'Unbelievable'. 'GUILTY!'

Mabel said, 'But I know one thing, and that's you. And although you might not admit it, you might not be as smart, you can be just as selfish, and more importantly, you don't want to be in this world'.

Dipper darted eyes a moment, and raised hand as he said, 'Pfft, yeah, right'.

Mabel said, 'You're scared. Of growing up'. She sighed again. 'Who can blame you? I'm scared too'.

Dipper said raising hands to ears, 'LA-LA-LA, I'M NOT LISTENING. MABELANGELO, THE HANDS'. Mabelangelo quickly jumped up on Dipper's shoulders, and put her hands over his ears clasping hand.

Mabel said, 'Look, real life stinks sometimes, I'm not gonna lie. Having been through the adventures I had with Grunkle Ford, it's been really hard to do what's best for you. But there's a better way of getting through it then denial, and that's with help from people who care about you. To start with, Dipper, me being selfish?' She sighed. 'I have been at times, but you've been just as bad as me. Keeping your job as lifeguard to be with Wendy, against getting Mermando back to his family? Me sending Waddles after Robbie, after you gave him back to me? With Summerween? Finally, with Grunkle Stan when we went into his mind, when you knew what we had to do?'

Dipper widened eyes, and frowned.

Mabel said, 'I'm sorry I had to say that Dipper, but that's one weird way helping someone I LOVE'. She raised memory gun, turning the knob by the side to "Second grade. Photo Day. Razor". 'It's how we've gotten through our whole lives'. She lifted it to her temple. 'Just look'. Then she pulled the trigger.

Her head shook a moment, and a blue light shone out before her – Dipper looking on at it, blinking – and the image became Young Mabel standing before the camera back outside the elementary school, tears underneath her eyes, as Young Dipper came on her left and said, 'Mabel, I figured out a way to fix your photo'.

Young Mabel said turning to him, 'What, you have a wig?'

Young Dipper said lifting up a razor, 'No, but I have a razor'. He took off his blue hat, raised razor to hair, and shaved off leading through to the other side.

Young Mabel smiled laughing and said, 'You're crazy!' She took the razor in hand, and raised, and shaved the hair when the gum had been placed. She closed eyes laughing. The two came together with arms around shoulders, and said, 'BELUGH!' as the photo was taken – Mabel smiling at them both, and took the gun away from temple.

She turned the knob again – the screen now saying, 'Forth Grade. Valentine's day'. She raised the gun again and pulled. The image now showed Mabel standing outside a door, something sniffling inside. She smiled, and held up a giant handmade heart from the cards she had got – blue writing over the top reading, 'For my favourite brother' – and bent down, then slipped it underneath.

Mabel took gun away again, and turned the knob again.

As the screen glared, 'Summerween plaster, Mystery Twins – Sock Opera, Gideon Bot – Grappling Hook', Mabel raised eyes to Dipper staring at her – Mabelangelo staying on the floor - and said keeping smile on, 'We've always been there for each other' raising gun, and pulled.

The images flashed showing Dipper before he put the plaster over her elbow after Summerween, quickly changing to their fist-bump after she blew up her sock opera, and holding grappling hook in hand as she held Dipper in her other arm.

Mabel took gun away dropping it on the floor, and said, 'Dipper, I don't know what will happen in the future, but you don't have to fear, because we'll do it together. We've travelled to Heck and back to get you, and we're going back together. Leave this fantasy world. Let's beat Bill, and grow up together'.

She raised hand out to him, as the crowd murmured loudly around her, and Judge Owl said, 'Order, order in the court. Dang it, why can't I hold the gavel in my beak?'

Dipper walked over to Mabel and said kneeling before her, 'You mean it? We'll get through this together?'

Mabel said smiling, 'Yes. Definitely. Absolutely'. She raised arms. 'Awkward Sibling Hug?'

The crowd gasped around her – Wendy and Soos said behind them, 'DO IT!'

Mabelangelo said, 'DON'T DO IT!'

Judge Owl said above them, 'You do this, and it's over!'

Dipper raised hands looking to them, and came back to Mabel, and said, 'Sincere Sibling Hug'.

Mabel smiled broadly as she walked to him, and wrapped arms around his shoulders, Dipper around her back, and opened her eyes as she and Dipper said, 'PAT, PAT'.

A bright light shone around Dipper a moment, and they soon became bathed inside it, as something sounded out all around them – Dipper getting smaller, and smaller as Mabel held on keeping arms around – Judge Owl hooting loudly around the room. The light disappeared quickly, and Mabel came away from Dipper. His face was on level with hers, pine-tree cap on his head, wearing his usual stinky attire.

She smiled as tears came from her eyes, and sniffed, then said, '…there's my bro-bro'.

Dipper said, 'We need to get out of here'.

Mabel nodded quickly, and turned to Soos and Wendy – walking towards them – and said raising hand to top of her sweater, 'Soos, Wendy, Paradise is cancelled!'

She took grappling hook out as Dipper said, 'Hold on guys' - Mabel turning to see him holding the amulet in hand, and took his free hand.

The amulet shone brightly – the creatures howling around in pain – and covered them in green light. They floated away upwards quickly to the hole, and out as Judge Owl cried out underneath, 'DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE!'

Soos said calling, 'SHOULD'VE DONE THAT BEFORE, DUDES!'

They flew high above the trees coming right to the side of the bubble, and Dipper said, 'Alright, Dipperland, time to burst your bubble!'

Mabel raised grappling hook pointing right at the side, and Dipper said, 'Wait for my signal, Mabel'. Mabel kept finger on the trigger approaching. A screech came underneath them, and she turned down seeing the eaglpuses chasing them coming closer and closer. She turned eyes back before her – the bubble etching close, and Dipper said, 'NOW!'

Mabel pulled the trigger.

The hook burst through the bubble, and shattered it fast – seeing the high ground above the mine cart tracks moving closer to them, and the green light around them disappeared. They all flew through the air coming to the ground, and hit it fast – all grunting a moment – and remained still.

Mabel blinked a moment groaning, and moved hands to the ground, pushing herself up to kneel and lifted herself from the ground. She turned to the others raising themselves and said, 'You're all good? Everyone good?'

She brought eyes to Dipper – stood up before her, beginning to sniff as tears formed in his eyes. She began to sniff too and raised arms running to him. Dipper lifted his own hands coming to her, and they wrapped fast around each other tightly.

She sniffed smiling as the tears moved fast down her cheek – his wet cheek pressed gently against her – and they gently swayed on the spot, almost perfectly still, hands pressed into each other's back softly, holding on.

Some-time later, she let go facing him – Dipper smiling to her – and they both nodded. Dipper said, '…Mabel, I'm sorry about what happened back there, all of you – I remember what happened with the rift'.

Mabel curled down as he said turning to Wendy and Soos, 'The rift's glass was cracking, so me and McGucket went to this UFO to find this glue to seal it up. But we got caught up with a prison ship, and the rift fell out of my jacket – cracking onto the ground. I caused this'.

Mabel said, 'Dipper, it's not your fault'. Dipper turned to her. 'You didn't start this…don't worry. Bill did. He would've done the same to me if I was trapped in there'. Dipper looked down to the ground, and back to Mabel, then smiled. Mabel threw her arms around him again, and held tightly – Dipper gripping her back. She said, whispering sniffing, '…You never left me…Mason'.

Dipper sniffed too, and said, 'You couldn't too, Mabel'.

Mabel smiled, and let go looking back into his tearful face.

'We missed you, dude', Soos said.

Dipper turned to him and Wendy, raised arms, and hugged them tightly around. Mabel turned around to the town – most of the buildings now crumbled down and broken everywhere in sight - and frowned.

Dipper said stepping to her side, 'Oh man…Bill did all this'.

'Yeah', Mabel said, 'Now we need to get back to the Mystery Shack'. She turned to him. 'When me and Grunkle Ford came down, that totem pole came to life and tried to attack it, but the unicorn hair managed to protect it'.

Dipper said, 'It did?'

Mabel said, 'Grunkle Stan and Ford said the shack was Bill-proofed, so looks like anything of Bill shouldn't get near it'.

Dipper said, 'Yes!'

Mabel said, 'McGucket might be back too, he was looking for any stragglers left – with Candy and Grenda too'. Something took her hand, and she turned to see Dipper holding onto her, smiling. She curved smiling beaming, and said, 'When we get back, I'll tell you everything'.

Dipper beamed at her.

* * *

The town was completely shattered as they came through – smoke filling the whole area, wooden telephones near fallen over, signs smashed onto the ground, and cars around burned out to hunks of bended metal – and exited out through the woods.

Approaching where the shack would be, Wendy pulled a bush back – the shack appearing right before him. Dipper said, 'Yes! It's in shambles just like we left it'. Wendy said as they began to run to it, 'Oh man, this is the first time I've ever been happy to go to work'.

Coming to the door, Mabel came to the couch as she said, 'Hello, house. Hello porch'. She climbed on it and looked down behind the cushions as she said, 'Hello wads of gum I left stuck to the couch'. Dipper came to the front door – as weird grunting came from inside.

Mabel came to the side as Dipper said, 'Wait, what was that?' She leaned over as Dipper raised a finger and said, 'Shhh…'.

He bent down to a golf club by the side, as Mabel raised hand to sweater and took out the grappling hook once more. Soos said quietly, 'Let's get them, dudes' as Mabel stepped to the side.

Dipper came towards the door, raised his foot, and kicked it open.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hey guys.**

 **Just a couple things.**

 **1) I stopped the story at this point, as a wonder to see if the ending could have been better if the townsfolk weren't revealed, until the start of the final episode. I think it's a pretty good idea - but as it is in the actual show, it's good still.**

 **2)**

 **Ok...I've read on Reddit, and other different posts on sites, that Mabel is MORE selfish then first thought- making Dipper give up the apprenticeship, causing Weirdmageddon, not thinking about others before what she considers best, etc, etc.**

 **While I will say Mabel does have her moments, I never got the impression watching the show that she was as selfish as people have said, and after giving it some thought, I STILL DON'T think she is as selfish as people have made her out to be.**

 **Firstly, Dipper's been just as selfish as Mabel - if not more so. Much like as I pointed out above that Dipper was protecting himself with keeping the pool job, and wanting to let Gideon have the Mystery Shack after not hearing properly what Grunkle Stan said about him in 'Dreamscaperers'.**

 **It doesn't help either that Grunkle Ford is influencing Dipper, to stay with him - making at least Grunkle Ford just as bad.**

 **Plus, when it comes to Mabel causing Weirdmageddon, I absolutely disagree - She was clearly manipulated into it, a wish that - in a sick way - came true, and she was at most vulnerable, giving Bill a good opportunity to coerce her.**

 **So Mabel - while being a little selfish - is hardly the target for such acts, and shouldn't be.**

 **(sigh) Sorry for my little rant, but it has to be said.**

 **Anyway - Weirdmageddon Part 3 is complete now, with a quick epilogue too. I have debated whether to actually the final ten minutes of the show at the end, but everyone whose seen the show knows what happens, so there doesn't seem to be any necessary changes to be done so much. I'll be uploading them all over the course of next week - over the course of every couple days, Monday through to Sunday.**

 **That's it for this time - if you enjoyed reading, please leave a review or message me, and check out my other two fanfictions - 'Fall and Rise of a Shooting Star' and 'Home is where the Heart is'.**

 **Thanks for reading, and I'll see you all soon.**

 **YingYang7**


	18. Weirdmageddon Pt 3 (Part 1)

Mabel leaped down turning inside screaming with the others, 'ARGH!' – seeing Grunkle Stan holding baseball bat, some of the town inhabitants, and a few of the creatures of Gravity Falls, ready to defend themselves from their awesome attack.

Mabel stared at the old codger, eyes beginning to fill up once more – as Dipper said, 'Wait…'.

They both tossed their weapons on the ground, and said running over to him, cheering, 'GRUNKLE STAN!'

Grunkle Stan softened his stance staring back to them as he said, 'KIDS!' He threw the bat to one side, and knelt opening his arms up to them, 'I can't believe it'. Both kids leaped into his arms, wrapping tightly around him – Mabel touching Dipper's hand slightly, as she nuzzled herself into his shoulder. Grunkle Stan raised himself up keeping them gripped, and Mabel looked up to him as he said, 'I thought I lost you two – getting my twins back in the same day'. Mabel smiled beaming, and sniffed, a single tear falling down her cheek - Now we need Grunkle Ford…

'MR PINES!' Soos said wailing throwing himself around Grunkle Stan – Mabel widening eyes holding her breath, Soos's arm squeezing her hard – 'IT'S REALLY YOU!' He then spoke normally – 'I've been hugging strangers just for this moment'.

Then Wendy came throwing herself on Grunkle Stan's left side, and held tightly around him – Mabel smiling as she said, 'I missed you, you old codger'.

They let go – Mabel breathing out slowly – and Grunkle Stan said putting Mabel and Dipper down, 'Ha. I've missed you knuckleheads too. It's good to have you back'.

'Dipper!' McGucket said. Mabel and Dipper turned right to see McGucket stop before them – wearing the green science glasses he got from the museum. 'Thank my raccoon wife you're safe!'

'Yep', Dipper said, 'Thanks to my sister'.

Mabel smiled beaming her teeth, and said twisting eyes over the crowd of creatures all around, 'Wow, McGucket, you managed to get monsters and gnomes…'. She saw a mesh of messy unbrushed long blonde hair, and turned to see Pacifica – a dark bruise with a thin blood scar over her left cheek, and wearing what looked a make-shift beautiful potato sack dress. '…and is Pacifica wearing a potato sack?'

Pacifica said, 'Hey, even in a potato sack, I still look better then you'.

Then Larry King's wax disembodied head said – Mabel turning eyes toward him, balancing in a grating above the stairs over Grenda and what was Multi-Bear underneath him – 'Hey, is anybody gonna feed me? Larry King's disembodied head wants nom-noms'.

Grenda said – Mabel darting to her, seeing her now dressed all in ripped brown clothes, her hair sticking up from a pair goggles around her forehead, and scarf around her neck, 'We're trying to ration our food, remember?' Larry King then leaned forward, and began to eat her hair. Grenda said, voice shaking, 'Uhh…it's happening again. Multi-Bear raised a paw to the grate, and shut it.

Then some creature said – Mabel twisted to a minotaur standing by the door facing them, 'Hey, everyone. Eye-bat!'

The crowd chorused a loud gasp – Mabel stepping closer to Dipper, and a gnome said, 'Evasive action!'

Grunkle Stan ran fast to the door and shut it as he said, 'Shhh, keep it down'. He ran back to Dipper and Mabel, and pushed their heads down.

The same gnome said, 'Get the lights!' – and the shack was quickly plunged into darkness, a red light shining quickly through the window, and disappearing fast.

Grunkle Stan said, 'Kids'. Mabel looked up to him. 'I'll show you the exhibit room – what's left of the town'. Mabel turned to Dipper, and frowned – Dipper frowning too.

* * *

Grunkle Stan lit a match up – frowning – and flicked it toward a metal trash bin. It landed perfectly inside, and whatever was inside began to blaze a big flame, revealing the exhibit room – many different creatures and people inside, sitting down or lying down on various stretchers and hammocks. Grunkle Stan said, 'Welcome to what's left of normal. Home Base'.

Mabel frowned bringing eyes left over to Toby Determined lying on a hammock, a few gnomes pulling out what appeared to be tranquilizer darts out of him. She turned to see Sev'ral Times all sitting on a log, and they said, 'We have…several injuries!' – showing off, then began to gasp in pain clutching their injuries, Greggy C saying, '…my liver, girl'.

Something pixelated came before her, and Dipper said, 'Ah!' Mabel twisted to see Rumble McSkirmish frowning at him. 'Rumble McSkirmish!'

Rumble said, 'Do not be afraid. Weirdmageddon has taught me, there are some battles I can't win. I am now Humble McSkirmish' – a digital '-50 despair' popping next to him.

Grunkle Stan said – Mabel turning to him as he walked toward the bookcase on the other side of the room with pointed thumb to McGucket – 'Possum Breath manage to come back up with a bunch of stragglers from the town. Since the mayor got captured, I elected myself de facto chief'. Coming to the bookcase, he picked up a can of Brown Meat from the table next to him. 'The plan's to stay here until we run out of brown meat. Then I vote we eat the gnomes'.

Mabel frowned as Jeff the Gnome said on the shelf next to Grunkle Stan, 'Hey! I'm short, not deaf'.

Grunkle Stan said raising finger to Jeff's mouth, 'Shh…shh…stress will make you chewy'.

Dipper said stepping toward him gesturing, 'Grunkle Stan, we can't all just stay inside the shack. There's a town in need of saving'.

Mabel said, 'Me and Grunkle Ford tried, but he got captured by Bill'.

Grunkle Stan said as he opened up the can of brown meat and walked passed Dipper and Mabel, 'Serves that jerk right. My brother's had some stupid plans, but going up against an all-powerful space demon was his worst one yet'. He stopped before a lounge chair with the TV remote on the right arm surrounded by the Multi-Bear and a few gnomes, turning to them. 'Trust me, we have everything we need here'. He lowered himself lying down on the chair, as Dipper stormed passed Mabel – Mabel seeing Dipper scowling. 'It's not the Ritz, but at least the monsters know how to massage'. He looked up to the Multi-Bear, as the giant mammal placed its paws on Grunkle Stan's shoulders. 'You know Shiatzu?'

Multi-Bear said, 'Yes, I've taken some classes'.

Dipper said, 'So you're just gonna let Bill win?'

Grunkle Stan said, 'Look, kiddo. We've got a good deal here'. He raised right hand up. 'Besides, I'm sure wherever the rest of the town are, they're fine'. He slammed hand down onto the remote, and turned the TV on – the news jingle playing.

Mabel turned to the screen – Shandra Jimenez standing behind a green pillar looking into the camera, with some of her hair on top missing. Shandra said, 'This is Shandra Jimenez reporting live from inside Bill's castle'. The camera turned right a moment toward some of Bill's jerk friends, then left toward what looked like a stone throne. 'Here for the first time are images of what's happened to the townsfolk'. The camera zoomed in fast toward the throne – revealing Wendy's friends all lined frozen in stone around each other, then onto Manly Dan and his sons, and onto Deputy Durland – all their faces various of anger, fear, and shock. 'Viewers are advised to look away if they don't want to see their friends turned into a twisted throne of human agony'.

Mabel and Dipper gasped as some in the room reacted – Pacifica said, 'Mom and Dad?!' Wendy said, 'My family!' Sheriff Blurbs covered the TV as he said, 'Deputy Durland!', and had to be dragged back by Wendy and others.

Shandra said, 'Is there no one who will save the people of this town?' A red light began to shine over her. 'I'm Shandra Jimenez, and I'm being turned to stone' – the stone moving up quickly – 'by a floating eyeball' – and covered over her face. The TV feed quickly cut out to static – flickering back and forth.

Everyone gasped.

Pacifica said, 'Oh no. My parents are bad, but even they don't deserve this'.

Sheriff Blurbs said dropping to his knees, 'Curse you, Bill! Why must you take everything we love?'

Mabel breathed out, and stepped quickly to Multi-Bear, then began to climb up – fur soft yet rugged. She said approaching the top of his head, 'Guys, don't you see? Our friends need us, but we can only save them if we fight back'.

'Mabel's right', Dipper said – Mabel turning to him approaching the top himself, and she moved hand to him, took his hand, and moved him up next to her – keeping him gripped in her own. 'Bill wants us to run and hide, he wants us to think he's invincible'.

Mabel looked down to the crowd below her, frowns all over their faces, and said, 'Ford told me before he was captured that he knows Bill's weakness'.

The crowd began to murmur around them.

Mabel said, 'Now if we band together, if we combine all our strength, our smarts, our…whatever Toby has'.

Toby said, 'Various Rashes!'.

Dipper said, 'Then we might just be able to save Ford, learn Bill's weakness, and save Gravity Falls!'

Mabel beamed as the crowd cheered all around. She turned to Dipper – beaming at her, and squeezed her hand hard. Mabel squeezed back hard.

Grunkle Stan said, 'Woah, Woah, Woah'. Mabel frowned looking down to Grunkle Stan. 'Have you all forgotten who's in charge here? Besides, we're only safe inside. It's not as if we can take the Mystery Shack to Bill'. Mabel and Dipper looked to each other – Dipper now frowning, and let go turning and beginning to climb down.

After coming down, McGucket said stamping his feet, 'Woah! Holy Hootnanny. Flapjacks and fiddlebanjos'. He stopped. 'Sorry, sorry. Got a bit excited'. His foot began to stamp hard on the floor again, and he smacked his knee hard – stopping it. 'What I meant to say I think I figured out a way to fight Bill and rescue Ford. But we're all gonna have to work together'. He snapped his fingers, and a gnome put his glasses back on his face.

He brought Mabel, Dipper, Wendy and Soos together, and they huddled together. McGucket said, 'We'll turn the Mystery Shack into a robot – walk him to Bill's castle, break down the doors, and get a few of us inside, while if we get a chance to distract Bill, we'll keep fighting him while Ford can find a way to beat him'. The others nodded. 'Mabel'. Mabel turned to him. 'Do you and Ford know anything about those creatures with Bill? The townspeople saw them landing after him'.

Mabel said shaking her head, 'No, we don't know them as well as Bill - just that Grunkle Ford calls them Bill's Henchmaniacs'.

McGucket said, 'Well, we'll just have to do what we can'.

Soos said, 'Dudes, you remember the dinosaurs in the sap?'

'Yeah', the three of them chorused.

Soos said, 'We should get the T-Rex from there, just remove the sap from around the head, and use him as one arm'.

Dipper said, 'That's a great idea, Soos'

McGucket said, 'I can try and design the legs, but we might need the portal for connecting them together. Least it's better than tearing things apart'. Mabel shifted gaze to Dipper – Dipper looking to here – and they beamed at each other. 'I'll draw up some blueprints – it may take some time to make, but we should have a chance'.

'That's enough time we need, McGucket', Dipper said.

They broke up, and Soos said, 'Hold on Ford, we're coming for you!'

Dipper said, 'Mabel'. Mabel turned to him. 'You wanna go up to our room?'

Mabel smiled beaming, and said, 'I'd like that'.

An oinking sound came behind her. Mabel gasped, and spun around quickly – sitting behind her some feet away, his little beautiful black eyes looking to her staring on her, his cute face fat as ever.

Mabel squeed, 'WADDLES!' and ran fast to the pig. Waddles remained unmoved as she came to him, and wrapped tightly around beginning to spin him around back and forth, tears filling up in her eyes. 'I'M NEVER LETTING YOU GO, MY BEAUTIFUL LITTLE MAN!'

Dipper said, 'I did my best with him'. Mabel turned to him. 'Fed him whenever I could, never moved him away from your bed'.

Mabel said – tears falling along her cheeks – 'Thanks, Dipper'. Dipper beamed at her.

* * *

The room looked no different than the day she had left – her bed covers unwrapped to halfway over the bed, the pillow untouched with a few hoof prints imprinted into it, the map to Quentin Trembley she made into a hat lying on top of the table between their beds.

Mabel frowned looking inside.

'You ok?' Dipper said.

She said, '…no'. She put Waddles down onto the floor, and raised herself back up – Waddles moving toward his basket at the end of her bed. 'It's great to be back, but…nothing's changed here'. Something touched squeezing her shoulder, and she turned to see Dipper. She smiled to him, and turned back to the room.

Mabel said walking, 'Where do I even start, Dipper?'

Dipper said, 'Maybe…when you met Ford?'

Mabel stopped, and jumped backwards onto the bed, then turned to Dipper closing the door behind her. She said as he walked to her, 'Well…when I went through the portal, I saw Bill with all those jerks of his. Grunkle Ford saved me by bringing me through another portal, leading to another dimension. We found shelter, and he told me what happened between him and Stan'.

Dipper said climbing up next to her, 'Yeah, Stan did the same with me – how he accidentally broke Ford's perpetual motion machine'.

Mabel said, 'We travelled to all sorts of dimensions – a city planet, a pyramid world, an ice planet, everywhere. But Grunkle Ford did keep some secrets from me for a time – like he used to work with Bill'.

Dipper said frowning, 'Yeah. McGucket told us that Ford had made plans with Bill when they created the portal'.

Mabel said, 'He's just as lovable as Grunkle Stan, kind and supportive – especially with what we've been through…'. She sighed through her nose. 'Dipper…I've become a different person.

Dipper said, 'What…what do you mean?'

Mabel said turning to him, 'I wanted to survive and get home – but on our first day together, we were captured by this beautiful alien called Ann – who wanted to get money so she could save her nephew from this virus. I convinced her not to, since she'd be saving his life at our expense. We had to fight giant half-spider humans, after Grunkle Ford offered to teach me – he thought I was clever. Throughout that journey, I was…scared, that I was changing into something else, that I won't be who I am anymore, because I had to be. Always travelling the Multiverse'. Tears began to fill up in her eyes once more.

Dipper quivered his lip, and raised arms throwing himself around her. Mabel quickly wrapped her own around her, and sniffed. He said, 'I'm sorry you had to go through that, Mabel'.

Mabel said, 'I had Grunkle Ford with me…but I wanted you, Grunkle Stan, Waddles, Candy and Grenda…with me too'.

Dipper said, 'I wanted you both too. Not growing up without you…that would kill me'.

Mabel sniffed hard, and said, 'Having you here, instead of being in my head…that's the best thing'.

Mabel gripped harder around him – Dipper doing the same to her.

Dipper said, 'We agree on something'.

Mabel sniffed laughing, and said letting go facing him again, 'Wendy told me you never gave up'.

Dipper smiled and said, 'Never. These last few weeks have all been for you. Even when…' He sighed. 'Me, Grunkle Stan, Soos, Candy, and Grenda went on this road trip, I was trying to learn tips on how to get girls because I couldn't get over Wendy. Turns out, not good advice from Stan, and I accidentally led Candy on'. Mabel frowned. 'Soon as I realised, I wanted to make things right – you would've hated me otherwise. I apologised to her, and the other girls I talked to. I made Candy a pamphlet to read, saying how great she was'.

Mabel smiled and said, 'Well done, Dipper'.

Dipper said, 'There's something else too. What McGucket said when we were in this UFO in the hills. He said I was just like Ford. He wouldn't even be surprised if he had asked me to be his apprentice'. Mabel widened her eyes. 'Don't worry, Mabel. Even if he did, I'm not taking it. Spending all my days in the basement wearing a lab coat. How ridiculous is that?'

Mabel smiled beaming, and said, 'So ridiculous'.

They smiled at each other again, and Dipper raised arms again. Mabel raised her own, and wrapped around him once more – Dipper doing the same. They gripped hard, and swayed slowly back and forth. Mabel felt something wet slide onto her cheek – another tear – and sniffed, tightening herself around him.

* * *

'LET ME GO, YOU INSANE THREE-SIDED—' Stanford said, but then blinked staring into the room he was in – a small room, with a fireplace opposite him, and a chair and sofa close together on the right hand side, sofa behind him. A painting of Bill hung over the fireplace, wearing a gold crown and holding a sceptre in hand, posing on a stone. 'What…what is this place?' He began to step forward as a piano florish sounded out all around him, but something held him back. He looked down – a blue see-through cuff and chain clamped around his foot – and he tried to pull forward, but to no avail.

A familiar voice said – singing, playfully yet mockingly – _'We'll meet again…don't know where'_. Stanford stared a moment, then something flashed behind him, and he turned around – Bill, sitting by a piano playing Vera Lynn, surrounded for a moment by blue flames which blew away quickly. _'Don't know when…Oh, I know we'll meet again, some sunny day'_.

'Where am I?' Stanford said.

Bill said, _'You're in the penthouse suite, kid, the tip of the pyramid'_. He raised a hand, and clicked his fingers. _'Have a drink'_. A glass appeared before Stanford in his hand – with something purple coloured inside. _'Make yourself comfortable'_. Stanford frowned at him, and he sat himself down on the sofa. Bill raised the glass to his eye, and drank from it, before moving it away. _'You know that couch is made out of living human skin?'_

Stanford looked down to the couch, and gasped – an eye appearing right by his right hand, and a tongue coming out from underneath the cushion. The couch began to groan. 'Argh', Stanford said shifting up away from the couch turning to it – another eye appearing out on the front of the arm, and a nose appearing at the side. He turned to Bill clenching his fists. 'Quit the games, Cipher'. He raised a finger pointing to him. 'If I'm still alive, that means you want something from me'.

Bill said, _'Ah…sharp as ever, Fordsy'_. He began to float away toward the fireplace. _'As you may have noticed, I've recently had a…'_. He spun around – showing he was now a complete being, voice now echoing. _'…multi-dimensional make-over'_. He lowered his hands, and raised them back up – Stanford beginning to raise quickly from the ground, opening mouth. _'I control space…matter…'_. Stanford saw him disappearing quickly away, and then reassimulate around on Bill's left side – close to him. Bill leaned toward him. _'…and now that dumb baby's out of the way, time itself!'_ He brought himself floating toward the ground, looking into his drink. _'But I wasn't always this way…'_. He stopped before it, and clicked his fingers. Ford dropped quickly to the ground, and looked up to the deranged interdimensional demon – still looking into his glass.

Bill said, _'You think those chains are tight?'_ He looked up, and his eye changed to a shade of dark turquoise. _'Imagine having to live in the second dimension'_. A planet appeared in his eye, and rested on a plain, and then set alight – fire consuming all around. Stanford breathed slowly, gasping once more. _'Flat minds in a flat world with flat dreams. I liberated my dimension, Stanford…'_. He blinked, revealing his eye had turned back to normal. _'…and now I'm here to liberate yours'_. Bill… - Stanford slowly lifted himself up from the ground – …I'm glad I had family.

Bill said, _'There is one hitch'_. He shone a blue light out of his eye into a circular screen – showing him trying to break out of some flimsy plastic covering. _'As it turns out, my weirdness can't escape the magical confines of this town. There's something keeping me in'_.

Ohhhh… - Stanford raised a hand to his chin, and said, 'Incredible. Gravity Falls natural law of weirdness magnetism. I studied this years ago'.

Bill said, _'And did you find a way to undo it?'_

Stanford said, 'Of course. There's a simple equation that could collapse the barrier. But I'd never tell you!'

Bill said, _'Listen Ford, if you just tell me that equation, finally your dimension will be free'_. He showed himself breaking free of the barrier, and expanding himself to the size of Earth, looking over the United States, then leaned himself over on it, and pushed his finger into the country – the projection changing to people running around away from him – and moved it away revealing a dark gap with orange light appearing just in sight. He moved it to the right, and pushed it in, then out again, making another gap. Then moved it down slightly, and pushed in again, then made a curve along the south of the country – creating a smiley face. _'Anything will be possible. I'll create a fun world – a better world'_. He then took it in his hands, and bit off a great chunk of it in his sharp teeth, then chucked it away, and began to float away through other projections showing those Henchmanics of his. _'A party that never ends with a host that never dies. No more restrictions, no more laws'_.

Ford saw the projection come onto – himself, standing inside a galaxy with hands oustretched, smiling gleefully. Bill said, _'You'd be one of us. All-powerful. Greater than anything you've imagined!'_ Ford frowned as the projection disappeared – Bill still floating before him. _'And all I need is your help'_.

Ford quickly raised a hand to Bill and said, 'You're insane if you'll think I'll help you'.

Bill laughed floating to the sofa, and said sitting on it, _'I'm insane either way, Brainiac. But have it your way. I'll just fish around and get that equation directly out of your mind!'_ On that last word, a flash of light shone around the room a moment – turning the colour fast into black and white. A see-through gold projection of Bill floated up into the air – his physical body turned to stone still sitting on the couch.

Stanford said, 'Not as fast! You know the rules, Bill'. Bill narrowed his eye, and floated back down into his body – the room filling quickly back with colour – and began to float up before him again. 'You may be able to haunt my dreams, but you can't enter my mind unless I shake your hand and let you in'.

Bill sighed swirling his hand, and said, _'You're making this so much harder than it needs to be'_. Stanford felt something wrap quickly around his other leg, and he looked down – another cuff around his left foot this time. Something then wrapped hard around his neck.

'Argh!' Stanford said as he was raised up from the ground and brought quickly to Bill once more.

Bill said bringing his drink around from behind him, _'Everybody has a weakness, tough guy. I'll make you talk. It's only a matter of time…'_. A blue light erupted from his eye, and shone over Stanford – beginning to scream in pain, keeping eyes open on him.

* * *

McGucket placed a roll of paper down onto the table before Grunkle Stan, Dipper, and Mabel, and said – unfurling it out 'Alright I made some thingamadiculous robomajigs in my day, but this is the first one that WON'T be used for evil'.

Dipper gasped as he leaned in looking to the blue-prints – filled with drawings of the totem pole outside, a logging truck, the Stanley Mobile, and the Gobblewonker they came across on their first fishing trip a few days into being at Gravity Falls. He said, 'These blue prints are incredible, McGucket'.

Mabel leaned in herself, and said, 'This is your most amazing invention yet'.

Soos said, 'Question. Does it have any gun-swords?' Dipper looked up to him – stood by the table next to McGucket. 'I've watched a lot of anime, and, uh, trust me, you're gonna want some gun-swords'.

McGucket said, 'What's an "anime"?'

Soos raised his hand, and placed it on McGucket's back as he said, 'We have much to discuss'.

Grunkle Stan said, 'Discuss nothing'. Dipper turned to Grunkle Stan – frowning as he took the blue-prints in hand looking at them. 'These scribbles are a bunch of cockamamie balderdash'. He put them back down, and pushed it away from him. 'Excuse my french'.

One of the Lilliputians on top of the shelf behind him said, 'Je ne sais quoi sacrebleu au revior' (I don't believe that was French).

Grunkle Stan said, 'And where would you find a bunch of idiots who would be crazy enough to build it?'

Mabel put her hands on hips and said, 'Grunkle Stan' – then raised hand pointing to the refugees next to them – 'You're looking at those idiots'.

The refugees began to cheer wildly – Soos saying, 'Idiots!'

Throughout the rest of the day, a group of them went out to the junkyard, and collecting the pieces they needed while avoiding the eye-bats, while the rest stayed at the Shack – drilling holes through the walls and ceilings, to Grunkle Stan's chargin.

The next day, another group going to the cave where the dinosaurs lay and taking a T-Rex out – keeping its head out while leaving the body intact. Mabel found time to create hand-made woollen sweaters for everyone, yet washing and changing back into her black attire of clothing. Soos managed to get an DVD of "Robo-Bot-Boy-Blast", and showed it to McGucket – the latter making various notes. Finally, the legs and arms were fitted together, and placed around the shack, and a huge piece of cloth was thrown over to protect it, with a flag on top - showing Grunkle Ford's six-Fingered Hand underneath a pick-axe and axe, with two pine-tree symbols on the hand either side, and a shooting star underneath, with the words 'Take Back the Falls written in between'.

The group then made a campfire, and sat around it on logs wearing the sweaters – except for Pacifica.

Soos said to Mabel, 'Thanks for these apocalypse sweaters, Mabel. The end of the world has never been so comfortable'. Everyone hummed nodding in agreement.

Mabel leapt off, and a cold breeze blew over. She turned to Pacifica – wrapping arms around herself, shuddering - and glared at her frowning. Pacifica turned to her opening her eyes, and sighed, then said, 'Fine…I'll wear it'. She turned down to a bag next to her, moved hands inside it, and took out a golden sweater, then threw it over herself – showing a Llama symbol. 'But I'm not gonna like it'.

Mabel said walking across to Dipper, 'Admit it. This is the best day of the end of the world'. She stopped before him, and moved back, then sat herself down next to him. 'I think we actually have a chance to beat Bill, and win back our future'.

Dipper said looking down to the ground, 'Yeah…getting to LIVE to see our 13th birthday party is the only birthday present I want right now'. Mabel frowned looking down to the ground herself. 'That, and seeing Grunkle Ford too'. She reached over to Dipper's hand – grabbing it, and squeezing tight. She twisted gaze to Dipper – Dipper looking to her now, keeping his frown.

Soos said – Mabel turning to him – 'Hey, if we're lucky enough to get there, I guarantee this whole town is gonna throw you the best birthday party you've ever seen'.

Mabel smiled to him – Dipper said, 'Thanks, Soos'. Soos nodded to them. 'Hey…' – Mabel turned to him – '…Has anybody seen Grunkle Stan?' They all shook their heads.

Dipper and Mabel came off their log, and walked between the ones Soos, Wendy, Pacifica, McGucket and Rumble McSkirmish – seeing Grunkle Stan sitting on a stone, talking to Shmebulock sitting himself underneath a black-board with a drawing of Ford and the words written around: 'Objective: Save Ford!'

Grunkle Stan said, 'This whole plan is bonkers. But of course no one asked the Chief what he thinks. After all I've done for everyone'.

Shmebulock said, 'Shmebulock'.

Grunkle Stan said, 'Yeah, exactly. It's a total load of Shmebulock'.

Dipper and Mabel stopped before him, and Mabel said – Grunkle Stan turning to them – 'Something wrong, Grunkle Stan? You're acting…grunklier, then usual'.

Grunkle Stan pointed thumb to the blackboard as he said, 'It's this darn plan to save my brother. If you didn't notice, I already saved him once from that portal, and he never thanked me! He causes the end of the world, and still somehow it's always, "Stan's the screw-up" and "Ford's the hero"'.

Mabel twisted her lips, as Dipper said, 'Well maybe people think he's a hero because he didn't want to hide in the Mystery Shack'.

Grunkle Stan said raising up, clenching hand into a fist stepping to the board, 'Well maybe if he hid in the Mystery Shack, he wouldn't have been captured!' – and punched the board, almost tipping it over.

Mabel said gesturing hands out, walking between them, 'Guys, Guys! Trust me…' – raising arm to Grunkle Stan, and pulled him down towards her quickly – pressing his cheek into hers. She turned to Dipper, moved arm to him and pulled him in towards her other cheek – squeezing them hard again. 'Tomorrow's gonna be great. I believe in us'.

One of the Manitaurs said, 'Help, Leader Mabel'. Mabel turned gaze over to him, as he began to flex – 'I keep accidentally flexing through my sweater' – and ripped the sweater apart. 'Argh, it's happened again!'

Mabel said, 'Those weird cow-monsters are delightful! Coming!' – then dragged Dipper along with her.

PB DSRFROBSVH VZHDWHU ZRXOG EH D VNHOHWRQ KDQG GRLQJ WKH GHYLO KRUQV

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Not much to really say here. Just some Mabel and Dipper bonding, sort of bringing an end to their arc of getting back together. Now, it's just focusing on the Weirdmageddon arc - along with Mabel wanting to get her family all back together and safe.**

 **If you enjoyed the story, please leave a review or message. If you liked the story, check out my other GF fan-fictions - 'Fall and Rise of a Shooting Star', and 'Home is Where the Heart is'.**

 **For now, see you on Wednesday!**

 **YingYang7**


	19. Weirdmageddon Pt 3 (Part 2)

The sun shone beams of light through the small holes of the tarpaulin cloth when everyone gathered in the attic, Mabel kneeling on a box while Dipper stood by a switch next to a set of mechanical wheels on the far side placing hands over it – as Gompers bleated loudly overhead, his body covering up the light for a moment as he stomped through.

McGucket said stepping across, 'Alright fellas. Let's hope this turns out better than my other inventions'.

Mabel raised herself up as she said, 'Everybody ready?' She turned to Dipper. 'Dipper, now!'

Dipper pulled down with all his might, and the cogs began to move around quickly. A light shone from behind her, and Mabel turned raising eyes up looking to a lightbulb switching on.

The shack began to shake rumbling back and forth, lifting slowly into the air – as Mabel turned back, seeing Dipper running quickly passing her to the ship's wheel behind. The faint sound of the pegs outside pulled sharply out from the ground, and the cloth fell away revealing a triangular window with a computerised targeting system. A quiet rolling sound came at her feet, and she twisted down – a few marbles moving across underneath – and she looked back up. The shack swerved quickly to the left – and she shifted feet along to keep herself balance. Then the shack swerved to the right. Again, she shifted feet along back to balance. The shack shifted a little back to the left, and remained still as it continued to lift. A loud whistling noise sounded from outside, and the shack came to a complete stop. Some of the monsters flipped some switches, and the Shack began to move slowly forward through the smoke.

Mabel turned to Dipper, and walked around quickly to him, then raised her right hand, and placed it on his shoulder. Dipper turned to her, and beamed smiling. Mabel beamed back at him – Hold on, Grunkle Ford….

* * *

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOO', Stanford screamed as Bill zapped him – the blue light shining over, every part of his body burning as if he was right next to the sun as he struggled against the chains, skin darkened from the constant torture the psychopath had thrown at him. 'ARGH'.

The blue light disappeared once more, and Stanford felt his head, hands, and feet flop downward – pain surging through his body for a moment, then disappear. Bill said, _'Ready to talk now?'_

Stanford gasped, and said, '…I won't'. He looked up to Bill, and clenched his fists ready. 'I won't let you enter into my mind!'

Bill gestured toward him as he said twisting down looking to his Henchmaniacs, _'What do you think, pals? Another five-hundred volts?'_ The castle began to shake quickly back and forth, and Bill looked up a moment, and back down. _'Hey, do you hear that?'_

The door broke down shattering behind him, revealing a – T-Rex, encased in sap. Stanford gasped – How is that…McGucket – and the T-Rex roared loudly, then was moved out of the door – the shack underneath.

Bill said, _'WHAT? I just fixed that door!'_

Stanford leaned eyes right – The Mystery Shack turned into some kind of robot, with a mechanical arm on its right side, the T-Rex on its left, a tail raising overhead with the head of a monster on the end, and makeshift legs underneath – and opened mouth wide. That might have a chance to beat Bill! – and someone loudly said outside, 'It's the Shacktron, dudes!'

Bill sat back down on his throne, and said, _'So the mortals are trying to fight back, huh? Adorable'_. He lifted himself quickly up. _'Henchmaniacs, you know what to do'_. The Henchmanaics looked to the door, then grew fast filling the entire throne room – becoming darker. _'TAKE THEM OUT!'_

Good luck everybody… - Stanford breathed slowly, as the Henchmaniacs ran to the door.

* * *

A creature landed before them – purple-coloured with a red cloak, naked, eye glowing with pink eyes and flames for arms– another three landing next to the creature, and the last two came behind them, then all of Bill's Henchmaniacs lined up before them.

Grunkle Stan simply said, 'This was a bad idea'.

Soos said through a megaspeaker, 'Uh…hey dudes. Is this thing on? Test' – feedback sounded out, and a few of the jerks rattled from it, then turned back to Soos – 'Heh. Uh…I just wanted you monster dudes to hand over Ford or we'll have like, fight, and junk? Hehe. Hey, you're a real cutie'.

One of the monsters said – in a deep bellowing voice – 'I have butchered millions on countless moons'.

Soos said, 'Woah. I liked you better before you talked. Real…real bring down, this guy'.

The first creature shouted loudly, 'ATTACK!' – the creatures quickly charging towards them.

Soos said, 'Alright, DUDES!' and quickly ran back inside.

Dipper said, 'Everyone, like we planned! Three, two, one, go!'

Mabel twisted to the left – a lever for the cannon, and Waddles sitting underneath it – smiled beaming, and ran toward it, as the monsters bellowed. She came to stop before the pig, lowered herself to him, grabbed him gently, and raised him to the lever – Waddles munching down on it. She turned to the window – the first monster approaching.

Grenda moved her arm back – the shack doing the same – and threw a punch – the T-Rex punching the monster down hard. Candy shifted her arm back in turn, and threw the next punch – the Shack spinning and hitting the next monster down.

The Shack shifted back straight – the purple creature, a teeth creature, and one with a keyhole for a head came surrounding them. Mabel pulled Waddles down. A whooshing noise sounded outside, and loud repetitive bangs came out of the Totem pole – the shack spinning around fast as the Henchmaniacs ran away, and a few eyebats were caught, and brought down onto the ground.

Mabel laughed, and hugged Waddles as she said, 'Good pig'. Waddles squeaked happily.

She turned back to the window – one monster with a pacifier in its belly button with hands on its forehead. Its eyes glowed for a moment, and eye-bats began to fly towards them. She took Waddles away from the lever, and ran to the other side of the room keeping him gripped – as the shack shifted down a little. McGucket called out somewhere in the back, 'Git'im, Gobblewonker!' and laughed manically – and she came to a box, and quickly opened it up, then put Waddles inside.

She leaned down to him, and hugged him tightly. 'You'll be safe here, Waddles', she said, '…I love you…'. Waddles squeaked again, and she let go curving lips into a smile, lifting herself up keepings eyes on her beloved. She raised hand to door, and shut it quickly – as a smash of glass sounded out on her left.

She twisted – Wendy looking out behind to a glass window shattered as the Gobblewonker crunched an eye-bat in its teeth. Multi-Bear said – Mabel turning to him, as he looked through the Multi-periscope – 'Everyone, incoming!'

Mabel placed both hands above over the box she put Waddles in, and gripped hard looking toward the window – The giant monster shaped like bread with a party hat on its head charging towards them. Grunkle Stan said, 'Does this thing have an escape hatch?' – the monster coming closer as the others began to hold on to whatever they could find, and braced.

The creature rammed into them, shoving the Shacktron off its feet – everyone inside screaming gripping for dear life, Mabel closing her eyes, clutching fingertips deep into the box, Waddles squawking inside. She opened them – the gnomes flicking a switch – and felt something push down into the ground underneath. The Shacktron began to slow down against the monster's push – smashing into something quickly. Grenda and Candy moved their arms back and forth against the monster, coming to a complete stop.

Mabel ran over to Grunkle Stan's old-timey gramophone, and shouted down, 'EVERYBODY, MAXIMUM POWER!' A whir sounded out growing louder and higher. Mabel beamed – That's my band!

Dipper said, 'And…now!' – Mabel turning to see him spinning the Captain's wheel fast, and come away from it.

She turned back to the monster, as the Shacktron began to spin to the left – lifting the monster up, and with all its strength threw it open into the air. The monster flew fast away over the hills – losing its party hat - and disappeared into them. A moment later, a white flash shimmered out on the horizon.

The shack righted itself around, and Grenda fist-pumped – as the teeth monster ran in the other direction aflame.

Mabel said cheering, 'YES!' – the others chorusing loudly all around, bar Grunkle Stan keeping his frown.

Dipper said, 'Next stage – Get to Bill!'

* * *

Bill said, _'Guys, seriously? You had, like, one job to do here'_.

Stanford felt his wrists and ankles loosening free – the chains disappearing – and he dropped down carefully onto the ground, then said, 'Bravo, Mabel and Dipper!'

Bill remained perfectly still, and said, _'…well, would you look at that? Those kids really care about you…'_. His top half and bottom all twisted like bricks around to him. _'…and you care about them…'_. He leaned toward him – eye glowing a fierce red, voice deepening as Stanford raised hand over himself to cover the brightness - _'…DON'T YOU?'_

Stanford said, 'What are you—' – Wait… - 'Oh…'. He gasped. 'Oh no'.

Bill said coming away from him, _'Perhaps torturing those kids will make you talk!'_

Stanford said – clenching hands into fists as Bill turned away from him - 'No. NO. NOT THE KIDS! YOU CA—' – Bill clicked his fingers, and Stanford's voice croaked loudly – vision blinded once more into complete darkness.

* * *

Bill came out of the doorway, and flew quickly towards them – Mabel stepping to Dipper's side, and said, 'Get ready!'

The pointy jerk stopped before them – bringing his growing left fist into the air, then brought right to his tie, and straightened it. He threw down his fist – a bright light flashing all over, as the protection spell Dipper had made encircled them quickly. Mabel shook a moment – trying to keep her balance against Dipper's shoulder. Bill raised his fist – and the protection faded away slowly.

Bill widened his eye, and said, _'What…NO!'_ His eye began to glow a deep red as he produced multiple arms outward from his body. _'NO, NO, NO, NO NO!'_ – and began to pound all his fists into the shack – the spell encircling once more, and stayed as he continued over and again.

Mabel raised her right hand pointing to him and said, 'ATTACK!'

Bill continued pounding, then the shack moved to the side as Grenda raised her hand – The T-Rex opening mouth as it moved towards Bill's eye. Bill widened eye again, and the T-Rex gripped down hard, and Grenda pulled back with all her strength – his eye coming straight out of his socket, hung on by what looked like a piece of blue forked lightning, and shattered away.

 _'ARGH!'_ Bill screamed shifting away from them, _'MY EYE! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TAKES TO REGENERATE THAT?!'_

Dipper said, 'We got him distracted, now our chance!'

Mabel said, 'Rescue team, move out!'

Mabel, Dipper, Grunkle Stan, Soos, Wendy, McGucket, Pacifica, and Sheriff Durland left the attic and went into the gift shop – finding the parachutes Mabel had made. Mabel, Dipper and Soos and armed themselves with their chosen weapons – Mabel with grappling hook, Soos with memory gun in his backpack, Wendy taking her axe, McGucket his banjo, and Dipper using the torch with the growing/shrinking crystals – using it to grow one of the snow-globes, which promptly smashed on the ground. They then came to the back room – a pole fitted inside, and slid down it into a room with eight tubes.

Durland was last when Dipper said, 'Okay everyone. We get in, rescue Ford, get out; Save the world. Piece of cake'.

Pacifica raised a hand pointing to them as she said, 'Just so we're clear, if I die, I'm suing all of you'.

Grunkle Stan said – Mabel turning to him, Wendy in the corner of her eye frowning to him – 'Hey, on second thought. Maybe we could come up with a plan that doesn't involve us plummeting to our certain death'.

Wendy turned back and said, 'NOW!' – and quickly slammed her hand into the button next to her. Mabel rose fast through the tube screaming – through a metal shaft curving her upwards, and shot out high above Bill still holding his eye, with the pyramid castle just before them – the door opened up.

She shifted herself around to aim down towards it. Hey…why not do this in style? – and she curving a smile beaming, and shifted herself – coming to spin around a moment. 'WOOHOO! HAHAHAHA!' – then she pulled the cord. She was pulled back up forcibly by the opening of the chute, and then began to float down gently toward the door.

They entered through coming down to the ground, and landed gently – bar Grunkle Stan who landed on his face. Mabel shifted her hair out of her face – seeing everyone had almost landed perfectly – and unstrapped the cord away from her.

She looked up to the throne, and widened eyes – everyone else gasping around her. Dipper said, 'Boy, it's even worse up close' – and they began to run towards it.

Stopping just at the bottom on the right-hand side of it, Mabel reached into her sweater, grabbed grappling hook, pulled it out and aimed toward the top, then pulled the trigger. The hook fast upwards reaching right to the top of the arm – catching Manly Dan's hand – and she pulled trigger again lifting herself towards the bottom of the throne.

She raised eyes all around – and saw Grunkle Ford frozen in gold on the throne's left arm. She gasped – Grunkle Ford… - and spun around looking down onto the others as she said, 'I FOUND GRUNKLE FORD!' She tossed the grappling hook down towards them, and raised hand pointing to him. 'HE'S GOLDEN…BUT NOT IN A GOOD WAY'.

Grunkle Stan said, 'GREAT…GRAB HIM, AND LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!'

Dipper said, 'BUT HOW ARE WE GOING TO UNFREEZE THEM?'

A familiar voice – the southern drawl - said from behind Mabel, 'I KNOW!'

Mabel widened eyes, and turned behind her – a rounded cage hanging above near the arm, with Gideon inside, dancing – dressed in blue fancy clothes, hair styled like a powdered wig, and black shadows underneath his eyes – and a water bottle and doggie bowl next to him.

'Gideon!' Mabel said gesturing with a free hand – the grappling hook shooting out again, 'What happened?'

'Bill captured me!' Gideon said as he continued to dance, 'He's been forcing me to do cute dances in this cage for all eternity!' He began to sob quickly. 'I'm so tired of being cu-uu-te'.

Dipper landed next to her, and said, 'How do we undo this?'

Gideon said, 'Mayor Tyler' – Mabel and Dipper turning gaze to Mayor Tyler before them – 'He's the load-bearing human. Pull him out, and the whole thing goes down!'

Dipper quickly ran to Tyler, grabbed a free arm, and pulled hard – Tyler quickly coming out, and fading back into colour, and the throne quickly collapsed down. Everyone in the throne quickly came back to life – one of them hitting Gideon's cage hard, and snapping the chain, bringing the cage down close by. They all slowly stirred – all commentating to themselves a moment, and Gideon ripped his suit away revealing he still had his usual suit underneath.

Quickly, families came back together – Wendy quickly embracing her family hard, Pacifica calling out her family, and Blubs ran pushing Mr and Mrs. Northwest out of the way to his Durland then they quickly embraced each other as everyone applauded.

Grunkle Ford said from behind, 'MABEL!' Mabel turned around to Grunkle Ford – stepping to her, with arms outstretched. She smiled beaming to him raising her arms, and he wrapped around lifting her up, and squeezed tightly – Mabel wrapping herself quickly and squeezed too.

As he put her back down, Mabel said, 'Grunkle Ford…', and turned to Dipper – gawping at Ford, eyes widened. She raised hand gesturing to him. '…This is Dipper'.

Grunkle Ford knelt down to him, and said wrapping arms around him – Dipper still gawping - 'Absolute pleasure to meet you, Dipper. Mabel told me you read my journals'. He let go of Dipper.

Dipper said, stammering, 'I…I haven't just read them…I lived them! Can I ask you a billion billion questions about Gravity Falls later?'

Mabel said, 'Remember how you told me right before you were frozen that you knew Bill's weakness?'

Ford raised his hand to his chin, and said, 'I…I do!' He took a step to the right reaching hand into his trenchcoat, and pulled out a pair of black gloves, then put them on. 'Now, does anyone have a pen? Pencil? Anything?' He looked down to something. 'Ah, that will do' Mabel looked down herself – a spray-can lying down on the ground as Grunkle Ford ran to it, and picked it up. 'Perfect!'

He bent himself forward slightly, and sprayed down, then began to move around circling around as others gathered around.

Dipper said as he passed them, 'Uh…we got Bill outside, but I don't know how long we can keep him occupied'.

Grunkle Ford said – not looking up to them – 'Yes, yes. Good, good'.

Grunkle Stan said, 'Drawing a circle on the floor'. He raised hand gesturing to him. 'He's lost his mind'. Grunkle Ford ignored him as he finished the circle, and moved himself inside, then sprayed again.

He made a smaller circle on the inside, then created smaller symbols inside little boxes between the two – Mabel blinking at the shooting star symbol he made – then created a drawing of Bill inside.

After he finished, Grunkle Ford lifted himself up, and said, 'My mind is fine. And there is a way to beat him. With this!'

Pacifica said, 'The world's most confusing game of hopscotch?'

Grunkle Ford turned to her and said, 'No. A prophecy. Although it would make a pretty fun game of hopscotch'. He lifted himself up, and walked around the circle. 'Many years ago I found ten symbols in a cave. Some I recognised then, some I only recognise now. The native people of Gravity Falls prophesised that these symbols could create a force strong enough to vanquish Bill'. He stopped before the Ice Bag symbol. 'With Bill defeated, his weirdness would be reversed and the town could be saved'. He stepped forward. 'This whole time, I thought that it was just superstition' – then stopped inside the inner circle – 'But seeing you all here now, I finally understand that it's destiny'.

He turned to Dipper pointing to him, and said, 'Dipper. The Pine Tree'. Mabel turned to Dipper – stepping forward onto the Pine Tree spot with open mouth. She twisted looking down to the symbol in front of her – 'Mabel, the shooting star'. When Bill called me "Shooting Star"… - and she stepped onto beaming smile once more.

Soos said – Mabel turning to see him before a question mark – 'A question mark? This one unsolvable'. Mabel giggled.

Wendy said – Mabel turning to her pushing Robbie onto the broken heart symbol – 'That one's way. You've been rocking that dumb hoodie since the seventh grade'.

Robbie said, 'Woah…destiny hoodie'.

Dipper said pointing to the symbol next to Mabel, 'The tent of telepathy sign. That must be Gideon'.

Gideon said stepping onto the symbol next to her, 'Whoo! An excuse to stand next to Mabel'.

Gideon… - Mabel glared at Gideon, and said, '…don't try and turn this into a thing'.

Gideon said turning quickly away, 'Oh I won't!'

Grunkle Ford said gesturing with hands out, 'Hold hands everyone! This is a mystical human energy circuit'.

Dipper said – Mabel turning to him looking down onto the Ice Bag symbol, 'Ice? Who's Ice?'

Grunkle Ford said – Mabel twisting to him - 'The symbols needn't be literal, Dipper'. He leaned to Robbie, and took his hand. 'It just has to be someone cool in the face of danger'.

Wendy's friends chanted behind her, 'WENDY! WENDY!'

Wendy chuckled stepping forward next to Dipper, and said holding hand to him, 'Shut up, you guys'. She smiled on Dipper, and he paused for a moment, then took her hand in his.

Grunkle Ford said, 'Much like the Spectacles need to be someone scholarly'. McGucket stepped quickly onto it and giggled to himself.

Pacifica said as she stepped onto the Llama symbol – Mabel turning to her – 'This is freaky…', looking down to her llama sweater.

Grunkle Ford said, 'Now hold hands everyone!'

Mabel turned to Gideon – raising hand to her. She frowned, and slowly raised her hand to his, and took it. Gideon kept a small smile on his face. Mabel glared at him, and turned away to Pacifica looking at McGucket's hand.

She said, 'Eww…I'm not touching that'.

Preston Northwest said stepping behind her, 'Do it, sweetie'. He knelt beside her, and she looked up to him. 'Do the one thing no one in our family has done before. Touch the hillbilly'. Mabel blinked – Dipper did good… - and smiled. Pacifica turned back to McGucket, then raised hand to his own, and took it.

A blue light shone all around – quickly shining all over their bodies through to Grunkle Ford and Soos, Grunkle Stan with arms folded just standing. Everyone cooed and gasped quietly as they remained perfectly still. A crackle of thunder sounded rumbling outside, and a veil of dark clouds began to cover the castle.

Mabel said, 'Grunkle Ford, I think it's working!'

Grunkle Ford said, 'Yes! This is it!' He turned to those people outside the circle. 'The rest of you, get out!' They quickly obeyed – turning around and running towards the exits. 'It's too dangerous'. He turned back to the circle. 'We just need one more person'. He looked down to the symbol – a fez with a fish on it.

Grunkle Stan… - Mabel frowned, and looked up to Grunkle Stan standing by a triangular shaped hole - …Don't do this…

Grunkle Ford said, 'Stanley! Stanley, get over here! You're the only one left!'

Grunkle Stan said turning around to them, 'You realise this is a bunch of hogwash, right? You really think some caveman drawing is gonna stop that monster?'

Mabel just looked at him twisting lips - Gideon exclaiming, 'Dang it, old man! Now's not the time!'

Wendy said, 'Come on!'

Pacifica said, 'What are you doing? You're gonna ruin it?'

Robbie said, 'I've never held hands this long, and I feel very uncomfortable'.

Grunkle Stan said stepping toward them, 'Woah. Hey. I'm not the enemy here, people'. He stopped before his symbol. 'Don't forget who literally created the end of the world'.

Grunkle Ford said, 'I'm sorry, Stanley. I know. Just, please help me fix this!' He raised hand to him.

Grunkle Stan looked down to his hand, and back to him, and said, 'Fine. Just do one thing'. He took a step toward him. 'Say "thank you"'.

Grunkle Ford said, 'What?'

Grunkle Stan said, 'I spent thirty years trying to get you back into this dimension, and most of us two weeks trying to get our pumpkin back!' Mabel smiled slightly. 'We might not have been able to do it, but we tried!' He raised hand pointing to him. 'You want me to shake your hand? Say, "Thank you"!'

Grunkle Ford said, '…fine'. He raised hand to him. 'Thank you'.

Grunkle Stan took his hand, and the light began to shine around him too. He said, 'Now, see'. He turned to Soos. 'Between me and him, I'm not always the bad twin'.

Grunkle Ford said a moment later, '…Between "him and me"'.

Mabel glared at the both of them - …Don't you both dare…. Everyone remained silent looking onto them, opened mouth, telling them both not to dare.

Grunkle Ford said, '…Grammer, Stanley'.

Grunkle Stan let go of Soos hand – the light disappearing – and said, 'I'll "Grammer, Stanley" YOU!'

He threw both hands on Ford's shoulders – the light disappearing from Ford too – both yelling at each other as Ford threw his hands on Stan's shoulder forcibly shaking him. Both shouted over each other - Stan said, 'YOU STUCK UP SON OF A GUN, I MEAN COME ON!', Ford said, 'DON'T JEPODIZE THIS, YOU IDIOT! EVERYTHING'S ON THE LINE'.

Mabel said letting go of Pacifica and Gideon, 'GUYS STOP IT!', and ran to Grunkle Ford – Dipper letting go of Wendy and McGucket and running to Stan. Stan threw a punch to Ford, but Ford lifted hand fast and blocked it, then tried to push him back.

Mabel came to Ford and threw her arms around his waist – Dipper grabbing Stan and said, 'JOIN HANDS!' Mabel pulled Ford back gently so she wouldn't hurt him – Ford raising hand to punch Stan himself – as a big shadow began to loom over them through the hole.

Mabel turned to it – Bill rising over them, eye looking up, spinning totem pole cannon in hand as the Shacktron lay broken behind with a leg missing. She stared, becoming silent.

Bill said, _'"Oh no, it's Bill!"'_ He looked down to them. _'Right? Isn't that what you're all thinking?'_

Only one word went through Mabel's mind.

XQIRUWXQDWHOB WKH ZRUG LV FHQVRUHG IRU IDPLOB YLHZLQJ

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Not really much to say here, just really the same as Weirdmageddon turns out the way it did - with Dipper and Ford meeting for the first time here, so couldn't really go further into their relationship here.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next one will be posted on Friday afternoon - UK time.**

 **Please leave a review, or message - if you liked this story, please check out my other two fanfictions - Fall and Rise of a Shooting Star, and Home is where the Heart is.**

 **See you all soon!**

 **YingYang7**


	20. Weirdmageddon Pt 3 (Part 3)

Stan stared stepping backward as Bill cackled, and said, _'This is just too perfect! Didn't you brainiacs know the zodiac doesn't work if you don't all hold hands?'_ Stan turned to Ford – Ford turning to him – and just looked at each other, frowning. _'And what's better…'_. Stan twisted back to Bill. _'You've brought every threat to my power together in one easy-to-destroy CIRCLE!'_ He raised arms together into a cross like fold and pushed them out.

Flames shot out spreading down onto the circle – setting it alight. Stan looked down to the circle – Oh poop – and gasped.

Mabel gasped as Dipper said, 'Oh no!'

Pacifica said, 'Ah, my hair!'

Robbie said, 'Ah, my hair also'.

The flames quickly merged together into two aflame arms with a hand quickly, glided fast toward Stan and Ford and wrapped coiling fast around their bodies up to their shoulders – flames disappearing into a red beaming light, then tightened – both gasping. Stan began to struggle trying to break free, but the bonds held firm as they were raised up close to Bill. Bill said, _'You guys wanna see what happens to your friends when you can't get along'_.

McGucket said, 'Hey! You give them back!'

The little worm known to his puppets as Gideon said, 'You've gone too fair, Cipher!'

Wendy said, 'Yeah! We're not scared of you!'

Stan looked down to them as the former and latter moved hands behind their backs, and brandished their weapons.

Bill said, _'Ooh, but you should be!'_ and clicked his fingers.

A red light shone around them, then Soos, Northwest's brat, and Robbie - forcing them to shake quickly, then become still - their eyes changed to yellow coloured with a line instead. They slowly raised up from the ground – Dipper and Mabel sticking together gasping – and came to hover around Bill.

Bill said, _'You know, this castle could really use some DECORATIONS!'_ He clicked his fingers again. Those under his spell disappeared, then six sets of tapestries unfurled above them – all of them frozen, screaming out, with a white circle beneath each one, their symbols engraved in them. Bill turned to the tapestries, and cackled once more. _'Looks like it's too late to save your friends, Stanford!'_

He turned down to Mabel and Dipper pointing at them. Four blue triangular pieces raised out of the floor – the two of them gasping. Stan said, 'KIDS!' The pieces came together – forming a prison enclosing them in.

Bill said floating toward Stan and Ford, _'But you can still save your family! Last chance, tell me how to take Weirdmageddon global and I'll spare the kids!'_

Dipper cried out, 'NO, DON'T DO IT!'

Mabel cried out as well, 'YEAH, BILL MAKES BAD DEALS!'

Bill turned to them and floated down fast toward them, coming right up to the cage as he said, _'Don't you toy with me, Shooting Star. I see EVERYTHIN—'_ A spray was heard. _'ARGH! NOT AGAIN! WHY, EVERYTIME!'_

Stan said, 'NICE SHOT, PUMPKIN!'

The bonds loosened fast, and Stan and Ford gasped as they fell toward the ground and hit it hard – grunting.

Bill said, _'I JUST RENGERATED THAT EYE!'_

Mabel said as Stan brought himself to kneel, and pushed himself up, 'I KNOW that hurts because I've accidentally done it to myself. Multiple times!'

Dipper took a torch out of his jacket, and aimed to the wall of the cage, and clicked – the cage growing fast to a great height – and unclicked as Bill grunted in pain.

The kids climbed out gently to outside – Dipper said pointing left, 'Save yourselves. Run! We'll take of Bill'.

Stan gawped opened mouth as Ford said, 'What?! That's a suicide mission!'

Dipper took a step towards them as he said, 'Trust me, we've beaten him before!'

Mabel said taking grappling hook out of her sweater, 'And we'll beat him again!'

They turned to each other raising hand clenching fists, and fist-bumped. Then turned back to Bill, and raised both arms to distract him.

Mabel said – as they began to run underneath him, 'HEY, BILL! COME AND GET US, YOU POINTY JERK!'

Bill twisted to them growling loudly – body glowing a bright red – as they came to a bright corridor. Mabel spun around a moment, and stuck her tongue out blowing a raspberry.

Ford said, 'What? NO, IT'S TOO DANGEROUS!'

Stan began to run with him – as a pain shot through his throat. He choked immediately raising hand to it, and began to float a moment.

Bill said, _'NOT SO FAST, YOU TWO WAIT HERE!'_ – and the cage that held Dipper and Mabel disappearing, reappearing around them as Bill let go of them. Stan stood up seeing Bill flash a moment, and turn a crimson red – fours eyes blackened either side around the top, with a yellow line, extending out two pair of arms outward – and slammed down onto the ground. _'I GOT SOME CHILDREN I NEED TO MAKE INTO CORSPES!'_ – then turned his voice deeper – _'SEE YA REAL SOON!'_ – and made off into the tunnel following the kids.

Stan said coming to the bars, 'No, wait, no, NO!' – watching him turn upside down and enter through the corridor. He gripped bars in hand, and shook them back and forth. 'Oh, what do we do? WHAT DO WE DO?!'

Ford began to bang on the bars as he screamed, 'KIDS!'

Stan pushed himself back from the bars, and said walking around Ford, 'Oh, I can't believe this. The kids are gonna die, and it's all my fault!' He dropped down onto his knees, and raised hand to face palming himself. 'Because I couldn't shake your stupid hand!' He looked down to the floor. '…ah, Dad was right about me…'. He took hand away, and closed his eyes. '…I am a screw-up'.

He leaned back to sit down, and outstretched his legs, and breathed slowly.

Ford said – Stan not looking up to him - 'Ah, don't blame yourself. I'm the one who made the deal with Bill in the first place. I fell for his easy flattery. You'd seen him for the scam artist he is'. He began to slurp on something, and sat down next to him.

Stan said turning to him – holding a wooden flask in his hand, and passed it to him – 'How did things get so messed up between us?'

He raised flask to his lips and drank – a sour liquid pouring his mouth – and swallowed as Ford said, 'We used to be like Dipper and Mabel. The world's about to end, and they can still work together. How do they do it?'

Stan turned to him, and shrugged his shoulders as he said, 'Easy. They're kids. They don't know any better'. Ford looked to the cage, and lifted himself up. 'Woah' – as Stan put a hand on his arm – 'Where're you going?'

Ford looked up to the cage, and said, 'I'm gonna play the only card we have left. Let Bill into my mind'. Stan stared widening eyes at him taking his hand away, as he looked down. 'He'll take over the galaxy, and maybe even worse. But at least he might let the kids go free'.

Stan said stood up dropping the flask on the ground, 'What? Are you kidding me?' He threw arms out. 'Are you honestly telling me there's nothing else we can do?'

Ford said, 'Bill's only weak in the mind space' He raised hand to head, and knocked on it – a metal sound clinging out. 'If I didn't have this darn plate, we'd be able to just…'. He moved hand into coat, and pulled out one of those memory guns Dipper had when the Feds came. '…erase him with the memory gun when he steps inside my mind'.

Stan looked at it. What if… - he stared, and looked back up to Ford, and said, 'What if he goes into my mind?' He raised hand pointing to himself. 'My brain isn't good for anything'.

Ford chuckled quietly, and said, 'There's nothing in your mind he wants. It has to be me. We need to take his deal'. He turned to the bars, and stepped toward them, then rested onto them. 'It's the only way he'll agree to save you and the kids'.

Stan stepped quickly to him, and placed hands on the bars as he said, 'Do you really think he's gonna make good on that deal?'

Ford looked at him and said, 'What other choice do we have?'

* * *

Mabel and Dipper ran following the dark red path passing many golden eyes seemingly looking at them, and turned – a bricked up wall before them. They gasped stopping themselves.

Dipper said, 'You know…I'm starting to think there's no way out of here'.

Mabel smiled, and said, 'Like Grunkle Stan always says: when one door closes…'. She lifted right hand to Dipper's flashlight, took it raising her left – clenching it – and clicked it on pointing – her fist growing quickly. '…Choose a near-by wall, and bash it in with brute force!' She clicked it off – her hand now huge, the size of her bed.

She grunted stepping towards the wall, attempting to keep her hand up, and cried out, 'ARGH!' throwing her hand into it- smashing a hole into it, several bricks falling away. She brought hand away, switched the crystal around on the light, and clicked – shrinking her hand down to normal size.

'HA!' Dipper said, 'Now's let round up the townsfolk, and together we can beat…Oh no'.

Mabel looked down – few of Bill's jerky Henchmaniacs stood surrounding a few surviviors from the Shacktron and those who escaped the castle.

Dipper said, 'Oh no'.

Bill's voice said playfully behind them, _'PEEK-A-BOO!'_

Mabel looked up. Then a bright yellow flashed around them, and raised them up – Both kids screaming. They were moved back inside forcibly – Mabel trying to struggle against it – and something wrapped tightly around them – Bill's hand squeezing hand. Mabel put her hands down on top, and began to push upwards – to no avail.

* * *

Footsteps echoed out loudly from the corridor. Hope this works… - Stan stared toward it, and Bill came out putting one leg forward inside, and brought the other leg inside, then stood towering over them.

Bill said, _'OK Ford, time's up!'_ He lifted his clutched hand into the air – Dipper and Mabel struggling to get out. Stan stared as Bill's loomed over them. _'I got the kids! I think I'm gonna kill of them…'_ – he brought them closer to his eye – _'...Just for the heck of it'_. He blinked, and his eye showed a Pine Tree symbol flashing red onto the kids. _'EENIEE…'_. He blinked again – eye now flashing the Shooting Star symbol. _'MEENIEE…'_. The kids stop struggling a moment, and turned to Bill as he blinked again – the Pine Tree symbol flashing. _'MINEE…'_ He blinked once more – the Shooting Star flashing. Bill raised hand ready to click - _'YOOOOOOUUU—'_

'WAIT!' Stan cried out gruffly. Bill brought eye down onto him. 'I surrender'.

Bill said, _'Good choice'_ – and dropped the kids – quickly coming down to the ground, and landed hard grunting.

Ford grabbed him by the coat, forcing Stan to turn and said in a higher tone, 'Don't do it, Ford. He'll destroy the universe'.

Stan said, 'It's the only way!'

Bill cackled – Stan and Ford turning to him – and said, _'Oh, even when you're about to die, you Pine Twins just can't get along'_. He clicked his finger.

The cage quickly disappeared, and Stan shifted gaze to Ford – the red arms from earlier coiling around Ford, and tightening quickly forcing him on his knees.

Stan said raising a hand pointing to Bill, 'My only condition is you'll let my brother and the kids go'.

Bill raised an open palm, and said, ' _Fine_ '.

Dipper cried out, 'No Grunkle Ford, don't trust him!'

Stan took a few steps towards Bill, and stopped before him – keeping an eye on him.

Bill said raising hand again, _'It's a deal!'_ – his palm flashing a blue flame.

Stan raised his hand slowly, and moved it out towards his own, then grabbed it – the flame crossing over around his own.

Bill's eye seemed to smile a moment, before a cracking sounded out – Bill turning into stone fast, an dropped onto the ground. A small shockwave erupted from his body – his spirit emerging out, all yellow – as the colours around them began to warp, and flash quickly turning into black and white. Bill cackled loudly, raising hands together and rubbing them, and held them out launching himself towards him. Stan gasped seeing him approach – that cackling echoing louder, and louder – and then closed his eyes in an instant.

* * *

Stan opened his eyes – the room almost like that of the Mystery Shack's living room, the TV in front of him. He turned left – a door before, with the fish tank right next to him, and a paddle-ball on his right chair arm. He smiled, and moved left hand to the paddle-ball, took it, raised it up, and began to beat it back and forth, closing his eyes a moment.

* * *

Bill's voice said echoing out, _'…a perfect calm orderly void'_. Something sounded out on the door outside. _'Got to hand it to you, Ford'_. He opened it – voice more louder now. _'You really know how to clear your—'_. He stopped speaking.

Got ya… - and Stan turned to him opening his eyes – Bill widening his own eye – then raised hand pointing like a gun, and clicked.

Bill exclaimed, _'WHAT?!'_

Stan chuckled, and said pointing to himself, 'Do a pretty good impression of my brother, don't I? Switch clothes and no one can tell us apart. Welcome to my mind! Surprised you don't recognise it'. Bill just twisted all around.

* * *

The kids stayed silent as Stanford breathed in slowly as he lifted hand to the fez, and threw it off to the ground, then raised hand to inside Stanley's jacket, and pulled the memory gun. He lifted right hand to the knob, and switched it back and forth – the name on the screen saying, 'Stanley Pines', and raised it to Stanley's head. He put hand on top of the other, and closed eyes shaking. He pulled the trigger.

* * *

Bill shouted, _'WHAT?! THE DEAL'S OFF!'_ – as the door shut behind him. He twisted around – as light blue flames shot out underneath, and covered upwards the entire door. Stan watched him stepping back as the flames fast flew around the entire room. _'WHAT THE – NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!'_

Stan said lying back into the chair, 'Oh yeah, you're going down, Bill. You're getting erased'. He raised hand pointing like a gun again. 'Memory Gun. Pretty clever, huh?'

Bill twisted around to him, and said, _'You…you idiot!'_ – and pointed at him – _'Don't you realise you're destroying your own mind too?!'_ The room began to fade – fuzzing out of focus.

Stan said shrugging, 'Eh. It's not as if I was using this space for much anyway'.

Bill turned away and said, _'Let me out of here!'_ He raised hand to the door. _'Let me out!'_ Blue flames flashed on his hand, then disappeared quickly away. He looked to his hands – squeaking – and raised them to his top. _'Why isn't this working?!'_

Stan raised up from the chair, and loomed over Bill as he said, 'Hey, look at me'. Bill didn't. 'Turn around and look at me, you one eyed-demon'. Bill twisted back to him, and Stan once more pointed to him. 'You're a real wise guy, but you made one fatal mistake'. He narrowed his eyes. 'You messed with my family!' The flames began to surround them quickly.

Bill shifted eye back and forth to either side as he said, _'You're making a mistake!'_ He looked back to Stan. _'I-I'll give you anything!'_ A dollar symbol flashed in his eye upwards. _'Money!'_ A star flashed next. _'Fame!'_ A pink cauldron full of coins appeared. _'Riches'_. A galaxy then appeared swirling around, as he clenched hands together. _'Infinite power, your own galaxy, please!'_ His eye faded back to normal.

Then his eye came out of his socket once more pointing upward. _'NO!'_ Stan slowly breathed remaining keeping fists clenched – as Bill's eye moved back in, and he looked at his hands a moment – static in and out. _'WHAT'S HAPPENING TO MEEE?!'_ He turned red and grew outward over Stan, eye blackening once more – static a moment again – and then melted down into a puddle on the ground.

Then he said something that Stan didn't understand – almost indecipherable as he turned into two stone triangles with eyes all around the sides, and promptly cracked, then molding himself into a pink zombified version with three green eyes from top to bottom, then static out into a blue colour with a different symbol in his eye, then to an orange colour, then to purple, then back to his normal yellow with two extra eyes underneath his normal, and then settle do into a black colour with a red eye slowly raising hand towards him - _'NRUTER YAM I TAHT REWOP TNEICNA EHT EKOVNI I NRUB OT EOMC SAH EIMT YM L-T-O-L-O-X YEH'_.

He moved to him – _'STANLEEEEYY!'_

Stan raised his fist, pulled it back as far as he could, and threw it into Bill.

A flash of white light filled the room, and thunder boomed out loudly around – as beams of energy splintered forked lightning coloured red, blue, and yellow out from Bill, his body shattering into millions of pieces as he screamed, scattering into the flames, and disappeared. His voice echoed for a moment, and was no more.

Stan shifted himself back upright, and panted breathes. He frowned twisting around to a photo-frame on the table – the photo consisting of him smiling, holding the kids up in his hands, and Waddles…photo-bombing…as Mabel said. He reached out toward it, and picked it up, and looked at it – the flames in eyeline beginning to surround him fully. 'Heh', he said, '…Guess I was good for something after all'. The flames began to consume him, and he closed his eyes.

* * *

Mabel gripped the fez tightly as the beam from the memory gun disappeared – Grunkle Stan remained kneeling with open mouth. Grunkle Ford lowered the gun down, then dropped it – clattering loudly reverberating all around the throne room.

A high-pitched whine sounded out above, and Mabel looked – the tapestries gone with the others back in their bodies floating outward a moment, then fell fast toward the ground – grunting as they landed on their faces.

The pyramid then lowered fast down, and Mabel stepped quickly to Dipper. Her hair began to pull gently upwards as something came away in eyeline above her, and she twisted gaze up – the brickwork breaking away into pieces, and floating upwards into the X. She gasped raising hand to Dipper's arm, and clasped gently – looking around as the bricks continued to fly up, and a few of Bill's Henchmaniacs fly up fast towards it.

As the bricks broke away closer towards them, Grunkle Ford said, 'Mabel, pass me the grappling hook!' Mabel took arm away from Dipper, and reached into her sweater, grabbed the grappling hook, and took it out – as the floor gave away.

Mabel turned to Grunkle Stan sliding away from them, and cried out, 'GRUNKLE STAN!'

Grunkle Ford ran to him, and said, 'MABEL, GET DIPPER OUT!'

Mabel slowly nodded, as Dipper said, 'MABEL, AIM FOR THAT TREE BEHIND US'.

She put the Fez on her head, then turned around behind to a tree, and threw her arm around Dipper's waist again, then said, 'HOLD ON!' and pulled the trigger – as the floor disappeared underneath them.

They fell fast, as the hook shot out fast towards the tree – Dipper squeezing her hard around her waist – edging closer, as the sky began to darken quickly, and closer, slowly approaching the branch, and caught onto it.

Mabel pulled the trigger again, and they shot through towards it – flying fast. She looked right – Grunkle Ford carrying Grunkle Stan on his shoulder as he landed onto a tree, and disappear fast in the darkness. She turned back around – the branch coming closer and closer towards them.

A bright light shone quickly above them, and Mabel looked up – seeing a white ball shimmering out growing bigger and bigger to the size of Piedmont, and erupted a giant purple wave across the landscape coming behind him.

The wave fast came over them – shining brightly, Mabel closing her eyes for a moment from the sheer intensity, and moved past – the tree before them now filled with green shimmering pine leaves as they came closer toward it.

They came through the leaves – getting scratched quickly along their faces – and to the branch, hitting it gently, and came to a complete still – swinging slowly, still keeping gripped to each other, as ravens flocked away through the tops of the branches, squawking.

Mabel turned to Dipper – Dipper said, '…we did it'. Mabel said, 'Yeah…', and squeezed him tightly – Dipper squeezing her back gently.

Lowering them back to the ground, they looked around – all the trees's leaves shimmering, the wildlife of snakes, badgers, stomach-ducks and birds all poking their heads out, and slowly coming out crawling and flittering around. Mabel beamed smiling looking up to the sky – a clear light blue, with a few clouds floating slowly though. She said, 'Everything of Bill's must have gone back through the rift...I'm home'. She turned to Dipper – Dipper smiling broadly at her, and reached a hand out to her. She raised her own, and clasped his tightly. 'Now let's find Stan and Ford!'

* * *

They moved through the forest – seeing the other wild-life pass through as they crawled along the logs and narrow ways to find them.

Some-time later, they heard Grunkle Ford's voice crying out nearby ahead of them, 'MABEL!' She twisted eyes away ahead – Grunkle Ford in Grunkle Stan's suit standing through some distance in the forest with back turned. 'DIPPER!'

Dipper said, 'GRUNKLE FORD!' – and they ran to him letting go of each other's hands as he turned behind to see them.

'KIDS!' Grunkle Ford said, 'THANK GOODNESS YOU'RE SAFE!'

Mabel panted as she ran, something appearing in eye-line behind Grunkle Ford – Grunkle Stan still kneeling. She took the fez off her head, and kept clasped in hands as they came closer. She said approaching, 'Hold on, Grunkle Ford. I wanna see Grunkle Stan'.

Grunkle Ford said, 'Mabel, just wait a minute, I need to—' but Mabel ran past him, and slowed herself down coming towards Grunkle Stan, curving lips to into a smile.

Grunkle Stan was slowly blinking, and Mabel said stopping before him, 'Oh my gosh!' She put the fez on his head, and placed hands on his shoulders. 'Grunkle Stan, you did it!'

Grunkle Stan just stared at her, then raised hands to her own as he said, 'Oh…er…hey, there…kiddo'. He moved her hands away from him. 'What's your name?'

Mabel curved lips down to straight manner, and chuckled, 'hehe…Grunkle Stan?'

Grunkle Stan chuckled himself, and said turning head left and right, '…who're you talking to?'

Mabel said stammering, 'C-C'mon. It's me…'. She took a step towards the old man. 'It's me, Grunkle Stan'. Something clasped her shoulders, and pulled her back – Mabel raising hands to Grunkle Stan. 'Grunkle Stan, it's me!'

Grunkle Ford said, 'We had to erase his mind to defeat Bill'.

No… - Mabel lifted hands quickly to her mouth covering, and slowly shook her head.

'It's all gone', Grunkle Ford said.

Two weeks… - Mabel felt her eyes begin to swell – eyes locked on Grunkle Stan, as he looked around the forest frowning.

Grunkle Ford said stepping up to him, 'Stan has no idea, but he did it. He saved the world…he saved me'. He knelt before him. 'You're our hero, Stanley…'. He wrapped himself around him, and sniffed.

Mabel choked, then dropped to her knees, and looked down closing her eyes as she raised hands to them covering, and cried out. Dipper slowly wrapped his arm around her, and squeezed hard. Mabel gave a whispering squeak, and said choking again, '…I…I want my Grunkle back…'.

* * *

Mabel kept a tight grip on Grunkle Stan's hand as they came through the forest – all of them silent, frowning – and a pain jabbed through underneath her eyes. She grunted a moment, and raised a free hand to them, and rubbed gently.

Grunkle Stan said, 'I…don't know if anyone's told you…but you look great in black'.

Mabel turned to him, and smiled slightly, and said, '…Thanks'.

A familiar voice said on her right, 'Dudes!'

Mabel turned following the voice – Soos running over towards them, and said, 'The town's turned back to normal!' She twisted lips. 'Everything's fixed up, Abuleita's doing ok, Wendy's with her family, thought I'd come and find you guys'. He slowed to walk towards them, and frowned himself. 'Woah, I'm sensing a lot of…'

Dipper said, 'Soos…Grunkle Stan tricked Bill into going into his mind, and Grunkle Ford used the memory gun to erase Grunkle Stan's mind…'.

Soos widened his eyes, and became silent frowning. Mabel twisted lips again, and she turned beginning to step on once more.

Some-time later, they came up to the Shack – almost smashed up to pieces, the bottom half completely gone, the totom pole lying a few feet away, and Waddles and Gompers walking around what looked like the front door.

Dipper said, 'Oh my gosh…Guess the spell didn't protect the Shack from being smashed up so bad'.

Grunkle Ford said, 'You might be right there, Dipper'.

Mabel frowned as they continued walking towards it.

Coming up to the door, Dipper took the handle and tried to pull it open, then turned and pushed his shoulder into it, and again, and again – the door falling inwards and Dipper falling in with it. He raised himself up, and gestured them inside. Mabel turned to Grunkle Stan as she followed – Grunkle Stan looking around the entrance way – and back – the living room a complete mess with only grass as a floor, though the chair was still intact.

Grunkle Stan said as they entered, 'Hey, this is a real nice place you got here' – as part of the floor above broke off a few feet away and landed in a heap.

Mabel looked to Grunkle Stan as Dipper said, 'It's your place, Grunkle Stan' – Grunkle Stan letting go of their hands and walking toward the chair.

Mabel said, 'Don't you remember, even a little?'

Grunkle Stan said as he sat down in the chair – Waddles coming around to the side and laid down – 'No, but this chair hugs my butt like it remembers'. He laid down sighing contentedly, and looked to them – Mabel raising hands to either side of her hair, and gripping them gently. 'Hey, why the long faces? You guys look like it's someone's funeral'. He glanced to Soos a moment, and said whispering back, 'Who's that big guy crying in the corner?'

Soos sobbed wailing a moment – Mabel staring tightening grip on her hair.

Dipper said, 'We've saved the world, but what's the point? Grunkle Stan's not himself anymore'.

A voice echoed in Mabel's mind – Grunkle Stan's – 'I love you…'.

Mabel pressed her lips together, then exclaimed turning to Dipper letting go of her hair, 'There's gotta be something we can do to jog his memory'.

Grunkle Ford said 'There isn't…' – Mabel opening mouth turning to him – 'I'm sorry, but Stan's gone'.

No… - and Mabel said lifting hand pointing to Grunkle Stan, 'I KNOW my Grunkle's in there somewhere'. She turned looking around left to the entrance. 'There's gotta be something around here that can bring him back'. She turned right looking to a black pan, stepped to it and looked underneath – nothing. She placed it down, and stood back up stepping towards Grunkle Stan – something pink shining in her eyeline.

She looked down – her scrapbook of summer memories, opened up facing downwards. Everything she covered until the portal was in there. It was worth a shot. She blinked, and quickly ran to Grunkle Stan grabbing it.

Mabel came inbetween Grunkle Stan and the arm of the chair as she said, 'This will work'. She opened it up to the first page – DAY 1 written at the top in purple writing, and a huge photo of Grunkle Stan in the middle of her and Dipper on their first day of the summer. 'This has to work'.

She lifted hand pointing it out and said, 'Here's the first day we came to Gravity Falls, Grunkle Stan'. She shifted gaze to the next page – a glued macaroni piece of a smiling face. 'And this is a macaroni interpretation of my emotions!'

She flipped the pages over – showing photos of Dipper with the Pine Tree hat after their first meeting with the weirdness of Gravity Falls, Waddles in epic cute poses, and the day they spent fishing together after what happened with the Gobblewonker.

Dipper said on her right side, 'That time we spent fishing together? That Summerween we spent together? Don't you remember anything?'

Mabel looked up to Grunkle Stan – looking himself at Dipper, and said, '…I'm sorry' He gestured an open hand to the book. 'I don't know…what this is, or who you are, but—'.

Waddles leapt up onto Grunkle Stan's lap – Mabel grabbing the book quickly – as Grunkle Stan said, 'Gah!' Waddles began to lick his face quickly. Grunkle Stan picked up the pig by the sides. 'Quit it, Waddles. I'm trying to remember my life story!'

Mabel gasped turning to Dipper – gasping himself – and turned back to Grunkle Stan – keeping Waddles in hand as the awesome pig continued to lick him - as he said, 'What did you say?'

Grunkle Stan said, 'I said get Waddles off me!'

Mabel stared at him as Ford gasped, and said, 'It's working!' She felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to Ford, then beamed a smile out to him. 'Keep reading'.

Soos said, 'Skip to my page!' – Mabel turning to him – 'He needs to remember our boss-employee relationship!'

Grunkle Stan said – Mabel turning back to him moving the fez perfectly back on his head keeping Waddles gripped underneath his arm, and beginning to come back to them – 'Hey, just because I have amnesia, doesn't mean you're gonna get a raise, Soos'.

He sat back down as Dipper said, 'It's happening. Keep going'.

Mabel said stammering a moment turning back a few pages, 'Okay. Okay' – coming to the second set with DAY 2 written overhead, and a diary entry after. 'Day 2. Grunkle Stan smells weird, but we're starting to bond. He told us a lot about being a business man in the eighties, and seemed happy that we pretended to listen'. She lifted hand pointing to the next line. 'He also gave me a grappling hook, which everyone was impressed by'. She turned gaze over to the next page pointing. 'And in more important news, I met the neighbourhood hotties'.

She laughed chuckling, and everyone else started to laugh with her – Grunkle Stan giggling a moment later. She felt a hand over her shoulder, and looked up – Grunkle Stan laughing. She beamed smiling – I have my family back – and sniffed a moment – I have everyone back.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Just a couple things to say:**

 **I thought Mabel was the best POV to end on - it is mostly her story, and I didn't see it at the start, but this maybe has been building to this point - Mabel getting back together with her family.**

 **Also, that part when they get off the Fearamid - watching Weirdmageddon back, we don't see how they got off, so I thought I'd add my own interpretation. Admittedly, I only focused on the Pines escaping, not everyone else, but I think they might've been close enough to the trees in order to escape.**

 **Finally, with Mabel choking up and crying, I thought because she hadn't hung out with Grunkle Stan properly for a good while, she'd be crushed.**

 **It is kind of what the story is about in the end - family all coming back together.**

 **There will be an epilogue to come after this - a small one mind, just to wrap everything up, and my final word on this story.**

 **I will see you all very soon on Sunday.**

 **YingYang7**


	21. Somewhere in the Woods

It took a whole week – one of the best weeks ever since they came – but Grunkle Stan's memories all came back. Everyone spent every waking minute with him – bringing him around every spot in town (and those he swindled), feeding him his favourite foods of toffee peanuts and bacon, and telling him all his jokes from the joke book. Ford spent the most time with him, having found an old film reel of their time as kids, and sticking with him every single day – reminding him of all the sweet-times they had.

When Mabel and Dipper were free, they spent time keeping together – hanging out with Wendy and her friends, helping fix up the Shack, going around to the different creatures of Gravity Falls and thanking them for helping out, and more importantly – planning out their 13th birthday party. Mabel chose the 'Intergalactic Hunter' theme, based on her clothes worn during her time in the Multi-verse, and made Dipper a similar kind of outfit – with matching black sweaters, and shining sown in symbols of the Shooting Star and Pine Tree.

After Stan had healed, Grunkle Ford and Dipper and Mabel did spend some time together – Ford telling Dipper how the weirdness theory of magnetism worked (Dipper blurting out his real name), and taking over the Shack at one point with Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons, showing them – including Stan - the second floor above the basement with all his Bill collection and being impressed over Dipper's notes. But they told Ford in no uncertain terms that they wouldn't take on an apprenticeship – and Ford accepted that, thinking of someone else in mind.

Different news came to them slowly – Pacifica's family had become bankrupt, due to Preston Northwest placing their savings into weirdness bonds, and had to sell the mansion – which McGucket brought quickly soon after, as a new "shed" for his workshop. The town – fearful of the events – passed a 'NEVER MIND ALL THAT' act, with Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland in charge of tasering others, mad with power, and love.

* * *

'FAMILY MEETING!', Stanford bellowed from the kitchen table, and looked down – the Journals all laid out in front of him – and frowned.

Everyone entered through the kitchen walking towards him, and Stanford smiled broadly form cheek to cheek.

They stopped as he said, 'Stanley, Dipper, Mabel – I've been thinking about what to do with Journals'. He looked down to them. 'They've been created, lost, found, buried, and burned, but still they remain'. He looked up back to the family. 'I think the best thing to do with them is burn them in the last campfire of this summer'.

All of them opened mouths, and Dipper said, 'Are you sure?'

Stanford said, 'It's the only thing to do. They are my research, but they have brought misfortune upon this family, and I've done enough damage as it is'.

Dipper said, '…I might have a better idea…what about the Bill collection in your room?'

Stanford gasped, and said, 'Dipper…that's a splendid idea! But where will that leave the Journals?'

Mabel said, 'I have an idea…' – and grinned beaming.

* * *

'…signing off', Grunkle Ford said finishing to write, and took the pen away then closed the Journal with one hand. He kneeled down to Mabel. 'Here you go, sweetie' – and held it out to her.

Mabel raised hands to the journal, gripped it in both hands, and turned to the Bottomless Pit. She turned right to Dipper and Stan – both holding the other two journals in hand – and said, 'Ready?'

Both of them nodded.

Mabel turned back to the pit, and said lifting journal up in one hand, 'Annnnd….' – then threw it down into the pit – the other two following down – 'KA'POW!'

Grunkle Ford said, 'That was a great idea, Mabel – Who knows whose hands it will end up in?'

Mabel giggled, and said, 'Probably the most beautiful dinosaur with six hands'.

Grunkle Ford chuckled and said, 'Well, I have been using the best shampoo lately'.

Grunkle Stan said, 'Get your own shampoo, Sixer'.

Grunkle Ford said, 'Shouldn't have thrown gasoline on the fire!'

Mabel chuckled as the two walked away laughing, and turned to Dipper – smiling himself – and kept her own smile broad, then said, 'You're not too upset about the journals, are you?'

Dipper said, 'Well…a little, but it's for the best. Besides, I have my own journal now – and someone back home with me if anything happens back home'.

Mabel said, 'I don't know, Dipper…Mr Snufflekiss might not be good conversation'.

Both chuckled loudly.

Dipper said, 'Least we're back together now'.

Mabel said, 'Heck yeah' – and held a fist to him – 'Mystery Twins?'

Dipper said holding up a fist himself, 'Mystery Twins' – and they brought them together. He then raised his arms out. 'Awkward Sibling Hug?'

Mabel smiled beaming, and said, 'Sincere Sibling hug'.

They threw their arms around each other – gripping tightly together, swaying back and forth – and both raised their hands, and patted each other gently as they said, 'Pat Pat'.

JRRGEBH JUDYLWB IDOOV WZR EHH VHSHUDWH

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **So, Gravity Falls 2B Separate comes to an end.**

 **I went with the ending of throwing the journals into the bottomless pit in the end, because not much would have really changed for the final ten minutes - especially after a few weeks remaining, with the family all hanging out together.**

 **This has been a pretty interesting journey for me - something fun to try and do, while trying to keep respectful to the show. Getting this all finished over the course of 11 months with sporadic updating is a decent feat in on itself, I think. It's been a challenge, but in the end, a pretty good one! I imagine they'll be plenty of plot-holes here and there that I haven't noticed yet, but this was just all for fun!**

 **I want to thank Luis4200 (your codes were interesting to read!), Kalli Amissa, Mystery Dragon, CookieFace, my Russian guest review, and my friend for reading, reviewing, and enjoying the story. Also, I want to thank those who have favorited and followed my story and hopefully continued reading up until the very end - thank you so much!**

 **Any one else who reached this far reading the story, with over 3,500 views, thank you so much, and I hope you enjoyed.**

 **I would like to thank as well those who inspired this story to begin with - Keleficent, The Mab Queen, and The Subpar Ghost. You've all done great pieces of work, and I hope you'll read this one day and enjoy it yourselves.**

 **I might do some other fan-fiction pieces here and there, Gravity Falls related perhaps mostly, but maybe not to the point of Gravity Falls 2B Separate, and we'll see how we go with the next novel I should do next.**

 **For the last time, if you enjoyed this story, check out some other fanfics I wrote - 'Fall and Rise of a Shooting Star', and 'Home is Where the Heart is'.**

 **Maybe I will see you all very soon.**

 **YingYang7**


End file.
